Kung Fu Halo: La Era Del Spartan
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: La historia toma lugar en la antigua china, Mientras en el espacio La gran nave perteneciente a la UNSC esta bajo ataque Covenant, haciendo que el capitan de la nave Despertara a la unica esperanza del mundo y el universo.
1. Chapter 1: La Era Del Super Soldado Spar

Capitulo 1: La Era Del Super Soldado Spartan

* * *

_**LOS SPARTANS NO MUEREN SOLO DESAPARECEN EN COMBATE**_

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo en la antigua china, mas bien en el espacio exterior todo era hermoso, se veian las estrellas estampadas la luna azul muy hermosa, parecía todo pacifico sin ninguna alma a la vista oh eso parecía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una enorme nave espacial desactivo su sistemas de camuflaje, dejando ver y notar que no era cualquier nave espacial, Era el transporte de uso oficial de La UNSC LA INFINITY, (La nave de combate mas grande de el mundo y el universo) la nave estaba llena de soldados, Medicos, ingenieros, técnicos de sistema, y también había demasiado equipo militar dentro, en los hangares, 6 PELICANS D77-TC, 7 SCORPIONS M808 MBT, 14 WARTHOGS M12 FAV, 18 MONGOOSE M274 ULATV, 9 FALCONS UH-144, 12 LONGSWORDS GA-TL1, el tipo de armamento de la armeria era, 9085 MAGNUMS M6G, 9000 RIFLES DE ASALTO MA37, 10,000 RIFLES DE FRANCOTIRADOR OFICIAL M392 DMR, 6,872 ESCOPETAS M45 TS, 7,852 RIFLES DE PRECISIÓN SRS99, 3,789 LANZACOHETES M41SSR MAV/ H HMG, 2,578 LÁSERS SPARTAN M6 G/GNR, 4,871 LANZAGRANADAS M319 GL, 2,389 AMETRALLADORAS M247H HMG 18,812 GRANADAS DE FRAGMENTACION M9 HE/DP, Y 1000 LOCALIZADORES DE BLANCOS H-165 FOM, era una nave enorme y contaba con torretas y misiles ANTIAEREOS.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE

Todos Soldados estaban ocupados asiendo algo, 500 soldados estaban con los entrenamientos básicos pronto empezarían con los ejercicios avanzados, algunos ingenieros estaban reparando algunos daños en la parte inferior de la nave ya que hace poco habían tenido un encuentro desastroso con unos insurrecionistas y sus afustes de misiles ilegales, la nave era comandada por El Capitan Keyes (era un Leon) , el cual se encontraba en el puente de control, donde estaba admirando la vista junto a su hija La Comandante Miranda Keyes (era una Leona).

C Keyes – que hermosa vista no lo crees hija (en posición de descanso)

C.M Keyes – asi es padre (admirando la tierra) es increíble después de estar 20 años en REACH (el planeta natal de el capitán y algunos individuos mas) No crees que el debería ver esto también

C Keyes – a quien te refieres hija (confundido)

C.M Keyes – me refiero a el (vuelve a decir sin especificar)

C Keyes – (había buscado en su mente una definición para la persona a la que se refería) Oh te refieres a el

C.M Keyes – asi es padre creo que le alegrara saber que volvimos (dijo en un tono entre serio y feliz)

C Keyes – de acuerdo hija (voltea a verla y le sonríe para luego mirar de nuevo al frente y mencionar un nombre que todo conocemos perfectamente)….Cortana

De un Visualizador de Hologramas, comienzan a emanar puntos blancos con azul como circuitos, hasta formar a la IA Designada como Cortana (para esta historia cortana será una tigresa, como tigresa solo que mas comprensiva y mas amable y tendra la misma voz de tigresa)

Cortana – (estaba sentada en posición de loto, se levanta y dice con un tono serio) Si Señor

C Keyes – Quiero que vayas a la sala del sueño criogénico y lo despiertes de inmediato (dijo en un tono autoritario)

Cortana – Entendido Señor (en eso desaparece de ahí y a través de los circuitos de la nave se va hacia la sala del sueño criogenico)

EN LA SALA DEL SUEÑO CRIOGENICO

En Otro Visualizador de hologramas, vuelve a aparecer Cortana pero esta vez pone una gran sonrisa.

Cortana – es hora de que despiertes Muchachote (en eso aparece un panel de control enfrente de Cortana) veamos, DESACTIVAR CAMARA DE OXIDO DE NITROGENO, TANQUES DE OXIGENO CONECTADOS LIBERANDO AIRE OXIGENADO, (SE OYE UN CLICK) ENVIANDO DESCARGA ELECTRICA.

Enfrente de Cortana había una capsula, y Vio como un pequeño rayo eléctrico hace un efecto como de bomba flash.

DENTRO DE LA CAPSULA

Unas cuatro luces se habían encendido y una persona estaba despertando de el sueño criogénico, al principio se asusto eh intento salir de la capsula, pero estaba cerrada

FUERA DE LA CAPSULA

Cortana – wow wow wow, tranquilo muchachote, tranquilo (mira que el sujeto se calma) bien asi ahora no te apures no estamos bajo ataque ni nada por el estilo , abrire tu capsula (presiona un botón en el panel de control que decía abrir en Ingles Open De pronto una voz de sistema se escucho) ABRIENDO CAPSULA CRIOGENICA

Al abrirse las luces que estaban encendidas fueron apagadas por el sujeto

Cortana – (sonríe) me alegra mucho verte de nuevo JEFE

El Jefe Maestro, sale de la capsula usando nada mas y nada menos que la clásica pero genial ARMADURA MARK VI MJOLNIR (Como la de Halo 4) con mochila cohete integrada, al estar fuera de la capsula el jefe sacude un poco los brazos y estira las piernas.

Cortana – buenos días dormilon (burlándose)

Jefe Maestro – Cuanto Tiempo dormí (dijo con un tono demasiado serio)

Cortana – 4 años, 6 meses, 17 dias, 12 horas, 20, minutos, 17, segundos (si que había dormido demasiado) El Capitan Keyes quiere verte en el puente

Jefe Maestro – de acuerdo pero primero dejame tomar mis cosas (toma un rifle de asalto que estaba al lado de la capsula, una pistola magnum, y cuatro granadas) listo vámonos (camina hacia el visualizador) quieres venir conmigo

Cortana – desde luego que si Jefe…. Tira de mi (preparada para ser extraida)

Jefe Maestro – (jala un pequeño chip que estaba conectado al visualizador para luego conectarlo junto a su casco en la parte trasera) bien vámonos (sale del salón de sueño criogenico)

20 Minutos Despues

Despues de caminar durante 20 minutos por casi toda la nave hasta que llegaron al puente de control donde fue recibido con aplausos de todo el personal encontrado en el puente, lo cual hizo que El Jefe Maestro se sintiera alagado, pero el casco no dejaba ver sus expresiones, camino hasta estar cerca de el Capitan y Su Hija, El capitán al verlo llegar se puso en la dirección de la que iba llegando El Jefe Maestro, al igual que su hija.

C Keyes – es un gusto verlo de nuevo Jefe (extiende su brazo)

Jefe Maestro – (camina hasta estar enfrente y cerca de el capitán) Igualmente señor (estrechan las manos)

C.M Keyes – (se aclara la garganta como diciendo no hay nada para mi)

Jefe Maestro – (lo nota) Es un gusto verla de nuevo Comandante (Le extiende la mano a la comandante)

C.M Keyes – (estrecha las manos con el jefe maestro) el sentimiento es mutuo señor (le sonire)

Jefe Maestro – señor (voltea a ver al capitán) usted quería verme

C Keyes – si jefe quería que viera eso (señala hacia el observadero que permitía ver el planeta tierra)

El jefe Maestro mira hacia donde señalaba el capitán y se sorprende al igual que se alegra de que vuelvan a estar en casa, comienza a caminar hacia el observadero para tener una mejor vista del planeta

Jefe Maestro – (admirando el planeta tierra) increíble…. Después de tanto tiempo volvemos a estar en casa

C.M Keyes – sabia que esto le gustaría (camina y se para hasta estar junto a el) es sorprendente…no lo cree

Jefe Maestro – si que lo es y no creo que nada arruine este momento (hablo demasiado pronto)

De repente se activo la alarma de impacto, y la alarma de motores desliespaciales activados, lo cual hizo que todos en la nave se mobilizaran, al momento un gran estruendo sacudió la nave, ya que una descarga de plasma habia impacto en la nave, todos en el puente y la nave lo sintieron haciendo que algunos se cayeran al suelo, el jefe y la comandante cayeron al suelo, la comandante cayo encima del jefe.

C Keyes – Panaché informe de daños (Panaché era uno de los analogistas de la nave revisaba el estado de la nave y si había algún daño grave)

T Panaché – enseguida señor (enfrente de el había un panel de control en el cual comenzaron a aparecer cuadros rojos)Hemos perdido los tres motores principales, escudos de energía al 48,9 % de su capacidad y en recarga señor

C Keyes – entendido…. Sachará de donde vino eso (confundido)

A Sachará – según el radar señor una nave enemiga nos esta atacando (mirando el radar esperando algún cambio)

C Keyes – ¿insurreccioncitas? (confundido)

A Sachará – no señor esta nave es mas grande, además es una nave que los insurreccionistas jamás podrían conseguir (comenzando a asustarse)

C Keyes - ¿Qué tipo de nave es? (Comenzando a asustarse)

A Sachará – es… es….. Una Corbeta del Covenant señor (asustada)

Todos en el puente incluso algunos soldados se habían asustado de escuchar el nombre Covenant excepto el jefe maestro el cual ya estaba de pie al igual que la comandante, la cual lo estaba abrazando

C Keyes – (piensa en su hija) escúchenme, desplieguen los longswords, quiero que regresen en contra fuego el ataque quedo claro

Todos – (dicen al unisono y fuerte) SI SEÑOR

MIENTRAS EN EL HANGAR

ATENCION A TODO EL PERSONAL PREPARENSE PARA ATACAR A CORBETA COVENANT DE INMEDIATO SE LE REQUIERE A LOS PILOTOS SUBIR A LOS LONGSWORDS

Todos presentes en el hangar comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente mientras que un sargento daba instrucciones a algunos soldados

S.M Johnson – escúchenme bien señores en estos momentos estamos siendo atacados por fuerzas del covenant asi que quiero que suban a los longswordos y les pateen sus alienígenos traseros azules ENTENDIERON

Pilotos de LongsWords – SI SEÑOR (dicho esto subieron rápidamente y salieron al espacio a pelar)

Por desgracia el covenant también había hecho lo mismo, solo que ellos habían enviado SERAPHS-T31 XMF, Y BANSHEES ESPACIALES-T 27 XMF, por lo cual no era una batalla justa del todo

20 MINUTOS DE PELEA DESPUES

Todos los longswords habían sido derribados y era hora de recurrir al plan B

C Keyes – atención debemos evacuar este lugar Y de INMEDIATO (de pronto siente otro estruendo)

A Sachara – Unos Phantoms nos están abordando y están en el area de las capsulas de escape

C Keyes – Jefe cree poder proporcionarnos fuego de cobertura (serio)

Jefe Maestro – (toma su rifle de asalto detrás de su espalda) Claro que si señor…. Igual que en los viejos tiempos no es asi Cortana (Cortana – puedes apostar a que si)

C Keyes – (viendo a su hija asustada) Bien, Sachará suena la alarma (camina hacia el Jefe Maestro y le habla al oido) Si muero el dia de hoy quiero que tu te hagas cargo de La INFINITY Y de mi hija Por favor (el Jefe Maestro le contesta CUENTE CON ESO SEÑOR)

A Sachará – entendido capitán (activa la alarma de evacuación)

En toda la nave se podía escuchar la alarma.

ATENCION A TODO EL PERSONAL EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO LA NAVE, ATENCION A TODO EL PERSONAL EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO LA NAVE ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, SE LES ORDENA A TODOS ABANDONAR LA NAVE DE INMEDIATO.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA

En un gran valle, mejor conocido el valle de la paz el cual quedaba en china, era un dia especial ya que era el dia en que una tortuga llamada oogway nombraría al Guerrero dragon, todo el pueblo de aquel valle estaba emocionado ya que después de mil años de espera por fin tendrían a su protector, mientras todo el pueblo estaba en la plaza donde se eligiria al guerrero dragon, los maestros de kung fu, los cuales son, Un Mono, Una Vibora, Una Mantis Religiosa, Una Grulla, y Una tigre, eran conocidos como **LOS CINCO FURIOSOS **estaban calentando los musculos ya que al parecer antes de elegir al guerrero dragon habría una presentación de Kung Fu de parte de los maestros del palacio de jade, los cuales eran denominados como, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Vibora, Y Tigresa.

Tigresa – (_Pensando: al fin después de tanto tiempo tendre el titulo de guerrero dragon y por fin ganare el orgullo de mi padre) _

Mientras Tanto En Las Mil Escaleras

Iban bajando una tortuga vieja con un baston en su mano izquierda iba caminando junto a un panda rojo

Oogway – bien shifu creo que ah llegado el momento (caminando lentamente) que pensé que no podría prencensiar

Shifu – Estoy de acuerdo con usted maestro oogway (caminando junto a el)

Oogway – (observa el panorama) están listos tus estudiantes (mira que shifu asiente con la cabeza) antes de empezar viejo amigo, debes saber que a quien elija el dia de hoy no solo traerá paz al valle, el la traerá a ti (se va caminando dejando a un panda rojo un poco pensativo)

Cerdo – QUE DE COMIENZO EL TORNEO (grita y todos presentes se emocionan y lanzan gritos de euforia)

DE REGRESO EN LA INFINITY

El Jefe Maestro estaba llegando a las capsulas de evacuación pero había unos cuantos Elites de diferentes tipos, había dos exploradores, un ZEALOT y Un General, pero el jefe maestro no les tenia miedo

Jefe Maestro – (cubriéndose del fuego enemigo) se encuentran bien (estaba siendo seguido de algunos soldaos y el capitán y su hija)

C.M Keyes – si lo estamos (afirmando)

Jefe Maestro – bien (toma una de sus granadas y la activa) AGACHENZE (lanza la granada)

Al momento de ver la granada los elites la toman eh intentan enviersela de nuevo pero esta explota al momento que uno la tiene en su mano (o lo que sea esa cosa que tiene por mano) matándolos a todos los enemigos que se encontraban

Jefe Maestro – Despejado avancen (deja de cubrirse y corre a las capsulas de evacuación)

Todos los que lo estaban siguiendo de inmediato se meten dentro de las capsulas de evacuacion algunas ya estaban llenas y comenzaron a irse , solo quedaban por evacuar a algunos ingenieros, al capitán y a su hija

C.M Keyes – bien Jefe solo queda usted asi que vamos entre (pero antes de que el jefe diera un paso varios jackals y algunos grunts salieron de la nada eh empezaron a disparar)

Jefe Maestro – Adelantense ustedes yo los cubro (voltea a ver a la comandante)

C.M Keyes – Lo promete (un poco asustada)

Jefe Maestro – Lo prometo…. Ahora váyanse yo luego los alcanzo (comienza a disparar en contra de los jackals y los grunts

La escotilla de la capsula se había cerrado y se habían ido de ahí, el Jefe Maestro lanzo una granada en contra de los jackals y los grunts los cuales varias partes de su cuerpo se desprenden de sus cuerpos y mueren, el Jefe Maestro voltea a una una pequeña ventanilla desde donde veía la capsula de la comandante, Pero en ese momento El Precensio lo mas horrible y cruel que jamás había visto en su vida, vio como un Banshee espacial, se estrellaba contra la capsula de escape donde iba la comandante matándolos a todos los que tripulaban la capsula.

Jefe Maestro – (eufórico y enojado grita) NOOOOOOOOOOO…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (en ese momento otro grupo de enemigos había llegado y lo estaban atacando al reaccionar los mira y dispara contra ellos pero se terminan sus balas y comienza a disparar con la pistola) MUERAAAAAN MALDITOS MUERAAAAAAN (se le acaban las balas y entra a un cuarto que estaba a su lado izquierdo)

Lo primero que hace al entrar fue activar las luces de su casco, para luego quitárselo (no se emocionen el lugar donde estaba oscuro por lo cual no se veía nada) para después ponerse triste, y tirarse al suelo

Jefe Maestro – Es mi culpa, Si la hubiera acompañado no la hubiera dejado morir sola (reprendiéndose hasta que Cortana le Comienza a hablar desde su casco)

Cortana – no es tu culpa, no sabias que algo asi pasaría (intentando animarlo)

Jefe Maestro – (se enoja) los matare a todos (se levanta y se pone su casco) tengo que salir de esta nave, Cortana enciende las luces

Cortana – (se conecta inalámbricamente a la habitación donde estaban y enciende las luces) listo

Al encenderse las luces deja ver al jefe maestro que se encontraban en la armería de la nave, y el Jefe Maestro al ver las armas no pierde tiempo toma una bolsa para armas y guarda todas las armas que puede y también municion, Toma una ametralladora de patas integradas y le quita las patas para asi solo usar la ametralladora.

Jefe Maestro – (pose Heroica) Es Momento De Salir De Aquí (abre de nuevo la puerta y comienza a matar alienígenas)

DE REGRESO EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Shifu – (enfrente de todo el pueblo) Ciudadanos del valle, Es Un Placer Para Mi Presentarles a Tigresa, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Vibora LOS CINCO FURIOSOS (lo ultimo lo dice con un tono de orgullo)

Y de la nada los maestros aparecen volando por los aires haciendo piruetas y unas cuantas vueltas mortales para por fin caer al suelo y quedar en una pose majestuosa Y de esta manera empiezan las demostraciones de kung fu

DE REGRESO EN LA INFINITY

Había un Spartan demasiado furioso y lleno de deseos de venganza, matando a cada enemigo que viera en su camino, hasta que la corbeta disparo un cañon de plasma en el mismo lugar por donde iba po haciéndole un gran agujero al casco inferior y haciendo que la presión de aire comenzara a fluir arrastrando al Jefe Maestro maestro junto con las armas que llevaba al espacio, mientras estaba flotando en el espacio con dirección a la tierra, vio como todas las fuerzas del covenant se empezaban a retirar, ya no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer mas que esperar a que su muerte llegara pero no solo el iba cayendo al planeta tierra, la INFINITY Lo iba siguiendo, y al parecer ambos caerían en el mismo lugar hasta que vio que la INFINITY cambiaba su rumbo, algo era seguro ambos caerían en china, o en alguna parte de china el Jefe Maestro cerro los ojos esperando a su muerte.

DE REGRESO EN EL TORNEO

La ultima demostración estaba a punto de ser efectuada, hasta que el maestro oogway siente algo en su espíritu, llamando asi la atención de todas las personas del pueblo los cuales lo voltearon a mirar

Oogway – (le dice a shifu) Siento que el Guerrero Dragón esta entre nosotros

Shifu – (en seguida voltea a ver a sus alumnos y les hace una señal de que la hora había llegado los cuales al ver la señal dejan lo que están haciendo y forman una línea enfrente de todo el pueblo) CIUDADANOS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ… EL MAESTRO OOGWAY AHORA ELIJIRA AL GUERRERO DRAGÓN

Se empiezan a escuchar retumbando los tambores dando a conocer que el momento había llegado, el maestro oogway lentamente va caminando hasta los cinco

Tigresa – (_Pensando: por fin llego el momento y nada podrá arruinarlo_)

Ella también había hablado demasiado pronto ya que cuando el maestro oogway estaba por elegirla a ella una gran bola de fuego comenzó a caer del suelo llamando asi la atención de todos presentes en el lugar incluso del maestro shifu y los cinco furiosos y si no hubiera sido que dieron 4 pasos hacia atrás esa bola de fuego abria aplastado a tigresa, al impactar con el suelo la bola de fuego destruye gran parte del suelo y eso que era concreto solido.

Jefe Maestro – (habre los ojos poco a poco y piensa: _AH QUE TORPE_ _LOS SPARTAN NO MORIMOS, SOLO DESAPARECEMOS EN COMBATE_ levanta la mirada poco a poco y luego se topa con una mantis religiosa, y una víbora viéndolo, levanta la mirada y ve a un mono, una grulla, y una tigre viéndolo también, pero la tigre tenia posición de combate creyendo que el Jefe Maestro los atacaría, se levanta poco a poco, voltea la mirada hacia atrás y mira que alguien lo señala una vieja tortuga) No se si su madre le dijo que señalar a la gente es de mala educación (estaba a punto de tomar su rifle de asalto)

Oogway – (sonríe) aaaah que interesante (mira que el Jefe Maestro se levanta por completo)

Tigresa – Ma… Maestro me esta señalando ¿A mi? (confundida de que señalara a alguien mas)

Oogway – a el (señalando al Jefe Maestro)

Jefe Maestro – (que veía a que se refería la tigre escucha que lo mencionan y volta a cabeza) ¿A Quien? (incrédulo se mueve de un lado a otro y a donde se moviera el dedo del maestro lo seguía)

Oogway – a ti (se acerca mas al guerrero)

Jefe Maestro – (mira que la tigre se aparta de el y se señala a si mismo) ¿A mi? (incrédulo siente que algo le levanta el brazo volteo la mirada y vio que era el baston de aquella tortuga)

Oogway – EL UNIVERSO NOS A ENVIADO AL GUERRERO DRAGON (DICE A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS)

Jefe Maestro – (incrédulo) ¿Qué?

5 Furiosos - ¿Qué? (abren los ojos como plato excepto tigresa que haber sus ojos con furia)

Shifu - ¿Qué? (incrédulo escucha un gong sonando a su lado anunciando la selección del guerrero dragon y al momento todo el pueblo comienza a gritar y a celebrar)

Pueblo Del Valle de La Paz – YA TENEMOS GUERRERO DRAGON (COMIENZAN A ARROJAR CONFETI COLOR DORADO Y ROJO)

Jefe Maestro – (estaba confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo y mira como unos patos cargando un asiento bajaban las escaleras)

Shifu – (intento detenerlos) NO ALTO QUIEN LES DIJO QUE (ve como los patos lo ignoran y va corriendo a hablar con el maestro oogway

Los patos se detuvieron enfrente del Jefe Maestro al principio no sabia que hacían esos patos ahí hasta que supuso que querían llevarlo hasta arriba, por lo cual tomo su bolsa con armas y sube a la silla, pero al momento de subir los patos seden ante el peso de la armadura del Jefe Maestro, por lo cual pidieron a ayuda de unos cerdos los cuales también tuvieron un poco de dificultad asi que llamaron a mas cerdo hasta que al fin pudieron levantarlo y comenzaron a llevarlo al palacio que estaba al final de las escaleras.

Shifu – Maestro oogway espere (llega con el maestro y comienza criticar) esa cosa grande y verde no puede ser la solución a nuestros problemas… usted iba a señalar a tigresa (el señala a tigresa) y esa cosa cayo frente a ella ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Oogway – Los Accidentes no existen (antes de que dijera algo un ruido de algo rompiéndose llamo su atención)

Y lo que fue ese ruido fue que la madera sobre la que estaba estada el Jefe Maestro había sedido al peso de su armadura, Shifu señala lo sucedido como diciéndole a oogway, (y eso que fue una caída esto fuen un accidente) pero oogway tan solo lo volteo a mirar con una media sonrisa.

Jefe Maestro – (se baja de aquel objeto y les dice) si no les importa prefiero hacerlo yo mismo, Cortana activa la mochila cohete (lo ultimo lo dice en voz alta y su mochila cohete se activa mandándolo hasta la sima de las escaleras dejando a todos incluyendo al maestro Shifu, y a los cinco furiosos con la boca abierta y dejando al maestro shifu con un tic en el ojo)

5 Furiosos – perdonenos Maestro (se arrodillan) le fallamos

Shifu – No si esa cosa no se a rendido para mañana yo les habre fallado a ustedes (decidido a hacer que esa cosa abandonara el palacio)

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2: Una Nueva Aventura Comienza

Capitulo 2: Una Nueva aventura comienza

* * *

Luego de haber sido nombrado guerrero dragon se dirigió volando hasta el palacio, al llegar al final de las escaleras entro en el palacio y escucho como cerraban las puertas detrás de el las cuales eran demasiado grandes, se adentro un poco en el palacio y lo único que pudo ver fueron algunas armas antiguas y unas cuantas armaduras viejas.

Jefe Maestro – Algo de esto te parece familiar (interesado y viendo todo el lugar mientras cargaba la bolsa con las armas)

Cortana – no tengo registro de estas cosas en mi base de datos (desde el casco de el Jefe Maestro)

Jefe Maestro – (mira por todos lados hasta ver algo que le parecía conocido) acaso eso no es

Cortana – (sorprendida) es una baliza perteneciente a la UNSC

Jefe Maestro – (corre con dirección a la baliza) funcionara

Cortana – (se conecta inalámbricamente a la radio baliza) No sus circuitos están fritos

Jefe Maestro – me lleva (golpea con fuerza la baliza y la destruye)

Shifu – (detrás de el) ya terminaste de curiosear

Jefe Maestro – (detecta la presencia del maestro a trabes de su rastreador de movimiento)podría decirse que si (se voltea a ver a shifu)

Shifu – con que eres el legendario guerrero dragón eh (sonríe fingidamente)

Jefe Maestro – dígamelo usted (serio)

Shifu – No, Tu no eres el guerrero dragón y jamás seras el guerrero dragó , hasta conocer el secretro del rollo del dragon (señala un rollo el cual era sostenido por la boca de un dragon hecho de oro)

Jefe Maestro – (mira hacia donde señalaba el maestro shifu) y como subo hasta haya en una escalera, en un trampolín oh que (bromeando)

Shifu – crees que es asi de fácil que te regalare el secreto para el poder ilimitado (lo ultimo lo dice con un tono de enojo y comienza a caminar con dirección a el Jefe Maestro)

Jefe Maestro – no será necesario con el poder que tengo ahora, para mi es suficiente (orgulloso de si mismo)

Shifu – uno primero debe dominar el nivel mas alto del kung fu y eso es imposible si ese alguien es alguien como tu (comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de el Jefe Maestro)

Jefe Maestro – alguien como yo (confundido si el era perfecto)

Shifu – si…..mírate cuerpo demasiado delgado, muerto de hambre, y esos brazo ridículos (cada parte que mencionaba de el la golpeaba con un baston que llevaba en manos pero el efe maestro no lo sentia) y completo descuido de la higiene personal

Jefe Maestro – (arto de la actitud de shifu) un momento eso es injustificado

Shifu – no te me acerques, puedo oler tu edor (alejándose)

Jefe Maestro – (se agacha hasta quedar a la misma altura que shifu) oiga oogway dijo que yo soy el gue….(en ese momento lo señala y shifu toma su dedo) mmmmmm la llave dactilar wushi

Shifu – ooooh jmjmjm conoces la llave (impresionado)

Jefe Maestro – (no estaba asustado ni un poco) la creo el wushi en la 3era dinastía

Shifu – oh y sabes que pasa cuando doblo el meñique (amenazándolo)

Jefe Maestro – si lo se y le dire una cosa (cambia su tono a serio) no me asusta ni un poco

Shifu – (sorprendido por la reacción de esa cosa) en serio no te asusta morir dejar de exsistir

Jefe Maestro – no hay nada en estos momentos que yo desee además de la muerte (dijo serio)

Shifu – (impresionado) que es lo que eres

Jefe Maestro – soy un Spartan, S-117/SECCION 3/DIVISION BETA-5 eh estado al servicio de la UNSC por mas de 20 años (dijo con tono autoritario)

Shifu - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Jefe Maestro – ES CLASIFICADO (serio)

Shifu – ¿tu nombre?

Jefe Maestro – LLAMEME JEFE MAESTRO (serio)

Shifu – muy bien Jefe Maestro (recobra el tono de enojo y burla de hace un momento) estoy ansioso para empezar (suelta el dedo del Jefe Maestro) sígueme

Jefe Maestro – (dudoso sigue al maestro shifu)

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Luego de haber estando dando vueltas por todo el palacio llegaron a lo que parecía el salón de entrenamiento, shifu abre las puertas de golpe y al entrar el Jefe Maestro mira a los 5 furiosos entrenando y lo que veía no le parecía nada mal, pero para alguien de su nivel eso era poco, Tigresa estaba en los troncos rotatorios esquivando y saltando sobre los troncos, grulla estaba dando unas cuantas vueltas de vuelo para luego aterrizar rápidamente en la orilla de la tortuga de jade mientras desviaba unas flechas que se dirigían hacia el, mantis estaba con los muñecos rotatorios golpeando con grata velocidad cada uno de ellos, víbora estaba en las bocas de fuego esquivando cada una de las bocas de las que salía fuego pero se quedo arriba de una esta se disparo mandándola a volar pocos centímetros lejos del suelo, y por ultimo mono el cual se columpiaba por los aros filoso hasta que decide pasar entre uno en una posición de pelea, tigresa seguía esquivando unos objetos que colgaban del techo hasta que golpeo una la destruyo y uno de esos fragmentos le iba a dar al Jefe Maestro en la cabeza pero el tomo el fragmento con su mano y la termino de destruir.

Shifu – (sonríe maliciosamente) empezemos

Jefe Maestro - ¿Qué? Pe…..pe…pe…..pero (mira detenidamente el circuito de entrenamiento) Ahora

Shifu – si ahora (afirmando) a menos que creas que oogway se equivoco y que no eres el guerrero dragón

Jefe Maestro – no… no digo que se equivocara al contrario creo que tomo la decisión correcta, es solo que no creo poder hacer todos esos movimientos (dudoso)

Shifu – bueno…..si no intentamos no sabremos verdad (comienza a caminar al lado izquierdo del salón)

Jefe Maestro – si exacto es solo que…. Me preguntaba si podríamos encontrar algo que estuviera mucho mas a mi…..nivel (sigue al maestro shifu)

Shifu – (interesado) y que nivel es ese

Jefe Maestro – pues no se amm….. oiga podría empezar con eso (camina hasta un muñeco de practica)

Shifu – eso (sorprendido) lo usamos para entrenar niños, y para detener la puerta cuando hace calor…. Pero si incistes (detrás de el comienzan a llegar los 5 furiosos)

Jefe Maestro – vaya los 5 furiosos (los mira atravez de su visor) según lo que me dice cortana su expediente es demasiado grande, excepto el tuyo mantis, el tuyo esta vacio

Mantis – (en el hombro de mono hace un sonido de grillo)

Jefe Maestro – (_Pensando: creo que lo hice enojar jajajajaja_ se rie mentalmente)

Shifu – adelante Sapartan, muestra lo que sabes (viendo que estaba pensando)

Jefe Maestro – aaam ellos van a mirar o espero a que vuelvan al trabajo oh que (dudoso)

Shifu – golpealo (perdiendo la paciencia)

Jefe Maestro – siii bueno aaaaaaam, acabo de caer desde el espacio exterior por lo cual cai a una gran velocidad al planeta por lo cual algunas partes de mi cuerpo están lastimadas levemente y tengo que esperar a recuperarme como unos 5 minutos (se tambalea un poco)

Shifu – solo golpealo (a punto de explotar)

Jefe Maestro – de acuerdo, (voltea a ver al muñeco) que me ves, me tienes miedo los has estado molestando (señala a los 5 furiosos) preparate para sentir el trueno, cuidado con mis puños, que me ves, soy un asesino (los 5 furioso lo miraban de una forma extraña)te apuesto a que has visto todos los estilos de ellos (los vuelve a señalar) pero no has visto el estilo del Spartan (comienza a dar pequeños saltos de calentamiento) te hare pedazos, y hare que desees jamás haber sido cosido

Shifu – (explotando) quieres golpearlo de una vez

Jefe Maestro – (lo voltea a ver) esta bien….. (seguido cierra su puño y golpea levemente al muñeco para luego volver a ver a shifu)

Shifu – intentalo de nuevo un poco mas duro (sonriendo falsamente)

Jefe Maestro – de acuerdo pero luego no me heche la culpa a mi (retrocede un poco, se pone en posición de combate y camina hacia adelante haciendo giros para cuando esta cerca del muñeco lo golpea con ambas palmas de las manos y hace que este se parta a la mitad dejando sorprendidos a los 5 furiosos y al maestro shifu) asi estuvo mejor

Shifu – aaaam si (boquiabierto) pero necesitaras mas que eso para demostrar lo que vales

Jefe Maestro – que tengo que hacer para lograr eso (interesado)

Mono – (impresionado) completar el circuito tal vez

Vibora – (impresionada) y tratar de vencer nuestras mejores marcas

Tigresa – (con un tono de enojo, seriedad, y frialdad) aunque creo que no lo lograrías

Jefe Maestro – si fuera tu me retractaría (le dijo a tigresa) por que tratándose de apostar contra un Spartan lo único que conseguiras que seas derrotada en tu propio juego

Tigresa – quieres apostar eh (se acerca y se pone enfrente de el Jefe Maestro pero tuvo que pararse de punta de los pies)

(Nota – para los que no saben lo que es un Spartan: ES UNA RAZA DE SUPER SOLDADOS GENETICAMENTE SUPERIORES Y PERFECTAMENTE ADIESTRADOS MIDEN ALREDEDOR DE 2 MTS, Y CON SU ARMADURA DE ASALTO POTENCIADA MARK VI MJOLNIR PESAN CERCA DE MEDIA TONELADA, SPARTAN-117 ES TODO UN EXPERTO EN TODAS LAS ARMAS Y SISTEMAS DE COMBATE, Y PUEDE CORRER MAS RAPIDO, SALTAR MAS ALTO, Y GOLPEAR MAS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA NORMAL, Y CON 20 AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, LE DIA UN TALENTO INCOMPARABLE PARA LA GUERRA)

Jefe Maestro – solo digame los términos de su apuesta señor (Cortana – es una mujer) oh lo ciento su apariencia me confundió es engañosa (avergonzado)

Tigresa – si logras completar el circuito de entrenamiento en una sola pieza y si logras batir nuestros mejores tiempo te consedere una pelea contra mi (decidida se cruza de brazos)

Jefe Maestro – gracias pero no gracias, no me gustaría mandarla a la enfermería (se da la vuelta y se va caminando)

Tigresa – (_Pensando: acaso me esta diciendo que no valgo la pena de combatir contra mi)_sabia que eras un cobarde alguien como tu jamás podría vencerme

Jefe Maestro – (se para en seco al escucharla llamándolo cobarde)

Vibora – (se acerca al oído de tigresa) acaso quieres morir viste de lo que ese sujeto es capas de hacer (voltean a ver al muñeco hecho pedazos)

Tigresa – no me asusta ni un poco (en eso escuchan al Jefe Maestro decir algo)

Jefe Maestro – de cuanto tiempo son sus records en total (dijo con cierto tono de seriedad y furia)

Grulla – perdón que dijiste (se asusta al ver al Jefe Maestro volteándose con suma seriedad)

Jefe Maestro – de cuanto tiempo son sus records en total (dijo con el mismo tono de seriedad y furia)

Vibora – 9 segundos es mi record, 10 segundo el de mono, 7 segundos el record de grulla, 13 segundos el record de mantis, y el record de tigresa es de 5.7 segundos (vio que al Jefe Maestro no le impresionaba)

Jefe Maestro – son 44,7 segundos en total (se va con dirección a la puerta)

Tigresa –vez te lo dije es un cobarde (mira como el Jefe Maestro se queda parado frente a la puerta)

Jefe Maestro – (se da la vuelta hasta volver a ver el circuito)avíseme en que momento empezar Shifu (se pone en posición de marcas) quiero que cuenten el tiempo

Grulla – en serio lo hara (impresionado)

Mono – tranquilo no creo que pueda completar el circuito antes de tiempo (Pensando: eso espero)

Shifu – listo Jefe (mira que el Jefe asiente) AHORA

El Jefe Maestro sale corriendo hacia la primera prueba del circuito el cual era el primero donde tigresa tenia un record de 5.7 segundos, al estar cerca de los troncos el Jefe Maestro salto dando tres vuelta mortales hacia atrás cayendo encima de los troncos y comenzando a moverse como lo hacia tigresa, en un instante los objetos que tigresa estaba esquivando pero el primero que se acerco a el, el Jefe Maestro lo destruyo, seguido del 2do 3ero 4to y 5to , saltando de ahí y pasando a la segunda prueba (Batio el record de tigresa) el cual era la tortuga de jade de la sabiduría celestial, este salto hacia ella con un pequeño salto y al caer en una de las orillas de la tortuga mantuvo muy bien el equilibrio y al ver las flachas acercarse a toda velocidad hacia el la primera la esquivo, pero la segunda la golpea con el puño y la hace pedazos, salta a la tercera prueba los muñecos de madera giratorios (Batio el record de Grulla) con estos no hizo casi nada, solo camino al otro lado siendo golpeado por los muñecos pero cada golpe que le daban los mismos muñecos se destruían asi solos llego al otro lado y siguió con la cuarta prueba (Batio el record de mantis) las bocas de fuego ,en esta prueba solo se inco en el suelo y cuando escucho el sonido del gas correr se hizo a un lado, seguid 5 se encienden pero los esquiva de eso activa su mochila cohete y sube al techo para hacer la ultima prueba, (Batio el record de víbora) la ultima prueba la hizo haciendo en sic sac columpiándose pero ya los últimos tres aros que quedaban se lanzo de donde estaba y atraviesa los últimos 3 aros baitendo asi el record de mono, después de pasar por los aros aterriza usando su mochila cohete para caer enfrente de los 5 furiosos y enfrente de shifu, los cuales tenian la boca abierta y había terminado el circuito en menos de 20,3 segundos.

Tigresa – (se asusta y piensa _ESTOY MUERTA) _bueno creo que pelearemos mañana (intentando sonar seria pero incluso el Jefe Maestro pudo notar que le había dado miedo)

Jefe Maestro – no te preocupes no tenemos que pelear, solo quería demostrar lo que nosotros los spartans valemos (nota que ya era de noche) parece que la noche nos llego un poco rápido

5 Furiosos y Shifu – (levantan la mirada y el Jefe tenia razón la noche había llegado y era hora de irse a descansar)

Shifu – creo que eso es todo por hoy ahora váyanse a descansar, usted Tambien jefe (Pensando: este fue el primer dia veamos si sobrevives al resto de tu vida aquí)

Jefe Maestro – pues yo no conozco este lugar asi que después de ustedes (dice esperando a que los demás se fueran a dormir)

Poco tiempo después se encontraban subiendo unas escalera de piedra hacia lo que parecía una casa mientras que los maestros iban conversando entre ellos

Mantis – no hay palabras para describirlo (iba subiendo las escaleras)

Grulla – estoy de acuerdo contigo (subiendo las escaleras)

Vibora – no se en que estaba pensando el maestro oogway, se que el es fuerte pero el cayo desde mucha altura y eso me preocupa (preocupasion injustificada)

Grulla – el es tan poderoso el guerrero dragon (levanta el vuelo un poco) que cayo del cielo en una bola de fuego

Mantis – cuando camina el suelo se estremese (burlándose)

Tigresa – (los rebasa) uno creería que el maestro oogway elegiría a alguien que por lo menos fuera un ser vivo no a una maquina hecha de metal

Grulla – si o al menos a alguien que se dejara ver el rostro (sigue caminando)

Mono – o que no hablara con personas imaginarias, quien será esa tal cortana (pero antes de que alguien le contestara escuchan el un ruido de algo como una turbina de avión levantan la mirada y ven al Jefe Maestro pasando volando encima de ellos con su mochila cohete) y al parecer también vuela (mira como aterriza enfrente de la puerta principal de la casa donde el se quedo esperando a que ellos llegaran)

Jefe Maestro – para su información, si no dejo mostar mi rostro es porque soy capaz de enamorar a cualquier chica que mire mi rostro, y otra cosa cortana es mi compañera de combate, mi amiga, y una cosa mas si quieren que el suelo se estremezca pues ténganlo (cierra su puño y golpea con gran fuerza el suelo haciéndoles sentir a los maestros una especie de terremoto asustándolos)

Los maestros se asutaron un poco a excepcion de tigresa la cual tan solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa y entrar, ya una vez dentro no había luz por lo cual el Jefe encendio las linternas a los costados de su casco, lo cual asusto un poco a tigresa pero luego el jefe le explico a tigresa que eran esas cosas relucientes a los costados de su casco, y tigresa lo llevo a su habitación.

Tigresa – (abra la puerta de una habitación enfrente de la suya) y esta sera tu habitación

Jefe Maestro – (entra junto con la bolsa de armas en su mano derecha) muchas gracias

Tigresa – oye podríamos hablar por favor (dice en un tono calmado, entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella)

Jefe Maestro – de que quieres hablar (dejando la bolsa debajo de la cama)

Tigresa – que es lo que eres exactamente (interesada)

Jefe Maestro – soy como cualquier persona, aunque si te refieres a que si soy un ser vivo y no una maquina si, soy un ser vivo como tu

Tigresa – como te llamas porque esta claro que Jefe Maestro no es tu nombre oh si lo es (interesada)

Jefe Maestro – no, mi verdadero nombre es… no puedo decírtelo me da vergüenza (avergonzado)

Tigresa – crei que los spartan no tenian sentimientos (un poco burlona)

Jefe Maestro – es que simplemente no puedo, decirte mi nombre es igual de vergonzoso que mostrarte mi rostro

Tigresa – oh vamos que puedes estar ocultando debajo de ese casco (intenta quitárselo)

Jefe Maestro – mejor deja de intentarlo solo yo puedo quitarme el casco de encima (aparta a tigresa con cuidado)

Tigresa – vamos dime tu nombre real (interesada)

Jefe Maestro – De acuerdo te lo dire pero, prométeme que no te burlaras de el (dándole a entender que esa era su única condición)

Tigresa – lo prometo (pone su mano cerca de su boca y la mueve en forma de estar cerrando un cierre)

Jefe Maestro – de acuerdo…. Mi verdadero nombre es…. Po (lo dice con un poco de vergüenza)

Tigresa – eso es todo Solo Po no es un nombre del que te debas avergonzar (animandolo) otra cosa que quería decirte Po

Po – que me querías decir tigresa (interesado)

Tigresa – eso que dices tu de que tu rostro puede enamorar a cualquier chica que lo vea no te lo creo (comenzando a actuar de manera un poco juguetona)

Po – quieres apostar (siguiéndole el juego)

Tigresa – apostemos, si es cierto lo que dices are lo que me digas y dejare de trarate mal, pero si no es cierto tendras que ser mi esclavo durante un mes (extiende su mano)

Po – trato hecho (estrecha su mano) bueno no me juzgues luego si terminas acosándome (libera el casco de torso)

Tigresa – ay por favor como si lo que dijiste fue (mira que po se quita por completo y se le acelera el corazón al 1,000 x 1,000) cierto (vio que po era un panda, pero tenia razón con lo que dijo su rostro era tan bello que parecía un rostro esculpido por mismos dioses y sus ojos al verlos sentía que esa misma mirada le llegaba al alma y le derretía el corazón)

Po – tigresa ¿te encuentras bien? (preocupado le pone la mano en la mejilla)

Tigresa – (al sentir el contacto de la mano de po en su mejilla hizo que se sonrojara) aaam eh que….. que fue lo que paso

Po – dejaste de ser conciente por un instante me preocupe un poco (iba a retirar su mano pero tigresa toma la mano de po con la suya y afirma el agarre a su mejilla dejando a po sorprendido)

Tigresa –creo que ganaste la apuesta, desde ahora te dejare de tratar mal y dejare de decirte cobarde, y apartir de ahora hare todo lo que me digas (aparta la mano y hace un saludo a po) Maestro (hace una reverencia)

Po – (se levanta de la cama y saluda a tigresa como un militar con la mano a la altura de la frente y el codo a la altura de el hombro) ¡ACKSIOS!

Tigresa – (se sorprende por el saludo de po y lo imita) ¡ACKSIOS!

Ambos bajan la mano y tigresa le dice a po

Tigresa – sigo esperando que me digas que hacer po (esperando instrucciones)

Po – jmjmjmjmjm ve a dormir al parecer mañana será un dia ajetreado (Significa: complicado)

Tigresa – hasta mañana Po (se de la habitación de po y se recarga en la puerta poniéndose la mano en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón le palpitaba con gran rapidez y se va a su habitación comienza a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnuda)

(Nota: según unas personas que me han dicho que tigresa suele dormir desnuda por lo cual sera asi alrededor del fic)

Tigresa – (se mete en la cama y se dispone a dormir y esa noche había soñado cosas bonitas por fin después de 20 años y todo gracias a po)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE PO

Po estaba sacando el chip del casco para luego volverlo a insertar en un visualizador de hologramas portátil y al parecer cortana estaba un poco molesta.

Po – (se comenzó a quitar parte de la armadura y nota que cortana lo ve con ojos de enojo) podrías dejar de verme asi me estas poniendo nervioso (quitándose el torso de la armadura)

Cortana – podrías explicarme que fue lo que acaba de pasar (enojada)

Po – te sere sincero ni siquiera yo se que acaba de pasar (Hablaba en serio)

Cortana – yo se que acaba de pasar (enojada aumenta su tamaño hasta quedar de la altura de tigresa) te estaba conqueteando

Po – como crees no viste acaso como me trato en el salón de entrenamiento hace un buen rato (quitándose la armadura de los brazos)

Cortana – pues si lo vi pero po ella te estaba coqueteando ahora y eso me hace enojar (comienza a cambiar su color de azul a rojo)

Po – mira aunque pasara algo entre ella y yo jamás te dejaría sola (intentando calmarla)

Cortana – es no me molesta Po lo que me molesta es que olvidaras demasiado pronto a la comandante miranda que caso no la extrañas (confundida)

Po – si la extraño (un poco triste se quita la armadura de las piernas y las botas hasta quedar solamente con el traje negro biotermico para luego quitárselo y doblarlo para ponerlo junto con el resto de la armadura) pero te apuesto a que ella hubiera querido que iniciara una vida nueva con otra persona y tal vez esa otra persona sea tigresa

Cortana – tal vez, pero no bajare mi guardia la estare vigilando a cada instante (mira que Po se acuesta en la cama)

Po – buenas noches cortana (cierra los ojos y intenta dormir)

Cortana – (le besa la mejilla y po lo pudo sentir) buenas noches po

Todo era tranquilo en el valle de la paz pero en otra parte la nave INFINITY estaba causando horror y miedo a las afueras de la ciudad de gongmeng, y la nave automáticamente activo su sistema de camuflaje pero durante su caída había dejado caer algunos cuantos artefactos tipo UNSC, dispersadas por algunas partes, y varias cosas estaban dispersas en el valle de la paz.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3:El comienzo de un nuevo dia

Capitulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte dándole al valle de la paz un nuevo dia de emociones y trabajo pero no sin antes haber sonado el GONG, como todas las mañanas en el palacio de jade al haber sonado el gong los alumnos del palacio salian de sus habitaciones para dar el saludo al maestro el cual siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes de que el gong sonara.

5 Furiosos = Buenos días maestro (dicen al unisono)

Y antes de agregar alguna otra cosa el maestro shifu había notado algo que no le gusto y fue que el Jefe Maestro no había salido de su habitación para dar el saludo al maestro

Shifu = (molesto) Jefe….JEFE (va hacia la habitación del Jefe y la abre de golpe) DESPIERTA (mira la habitación y estaba vacia no estaba ni la armadura del Jefe ni su bolsa de armas) jmjmjmjm se rindió

Los demás maestros se acercaron a la habitación del Spartan para ver lo que sucedia y se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba tigresa al ver la habitación vacia se sintió triste al pensar que Po se había ido.

Shifu = bien vámonos a entrenar (sale de la casa feliz seguido de los maestros)

Mientras caminaban al patio de entrenamiento iban entablando una pequeña conversación

Vibora = (dezlisandose cerca del maestro shifu) ¿Qué haremos ahora maestro? Si el Jefe se fue quien será el Guerrero dragon

Shifu = (sonriendo) jmjm creo que lo único que queda por hacer es esperar un poco y que el verdadero guerrero dragon sea revelado (iba a abrir la puerta hasta que escucho un estruendo) Pero que? (abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver al Spartan ahí como si nada practicando tiro al blanco)

El Jefe Maestro estaba a punto de usar el laserSpartan presiono el cargador activándolo y comenzando con la secuencia de inicio pero antes de disparar es distraído por alguien, mientras que tigresa estaba mas que feliz al ver que Po seguía ahí.

Shifu = (exaltado) ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El Jefe Maestro voltea la mira junto con el laserSpartan y este se dispara hacia una de las paredes del patio destruyéndola por completo dejando a los maestros sorprendidos por el suceso que habían pasado

Jefe Maestro = (con cara de horror detrás del casco) Quiero dejar en claro que eso no fue mi culpa

Shifu = (mira con furia al Spartan) Tu arreglaras eso

Jefe Maestro = de acuerdo (desvia la mirada y mira una nube negra) que es eso

Shifu = una pared destruida (enojado)

Jefe Maestro = no eso (señala la nube negra) eso

Los maestros voltaron la mirada hacia donde el dedo del Saprtan señalaba y se preocupan.

Mono = un incendio (preocupado)

Shifu = probablemente….. vayan eh apaguen ese fuego antes de que llegue al pueblo (dicho esto todos incluyendo a el Jefe Maestro fueron de inmediato)

Mientras los 5 furiosos iban al pueblo por agua, el Jefe Maestro se adelanto para ver de que se trataba

Cortana = (desde el caso) Rapido Jefe tenemos que evitar que ese fuego llegue a la aldea

Jefe Maestro = (le responde y corre mas rápido) voy lo mas rápido que puedo (hay llegar al lugar de donde emanaba la nube negra se sorprendió al ver que no era fuego sino otra cosa) no puede ser

Había parado en seco, los maestros habían llegado al lugar de los hechos con unas cuantas cubetas de agua.

Tigresa = aquí esta el agua (observa que Po esta Parado eh inmóvil) P…. Jefe Maestro que ocurre (iba a decir el nombre del Spartan pero corrige a tiempo)

(Escritor = quiero que sepan que hare que cuando Po este hablando solo con tigresa ella le dira por su nombre y cuando sea con los demás ahí les diran por Jefe Maestro)

Po = eso es un…un…..un (es interrumpido por cortana)

Cortana = un pelican (sorprendida)

Lo que estaba generando la nube de humo negro era un pelican estrellado el cual había caído de la INFINITY mientras esta caia a gran velocidad hacia la tierra, rápidamente Po se acerco al pelican y se aseguro de que estuviera bien (era un pelican como los pelicans en Halo: REACH con una ametralladora en el frente), y para su buena suerte estaba en perfectas condiciones solo que el pico de este estaba un poco enterrado en la tierra solo de la punta hasta donde comenzaba la ventana.

Jefe Maestro = como habrá llegado esto aquí (confundido)

Cortana = (pensando) debió caer de la INFINITY mientras iba cayendo a la tierra….. me sorprende que este en perfectas condiciones después de la altura de la cual cayo

Jefe Maestro = (confundido) pero si esto esta bien que abra generado la nube de humo negro (mira hacia atrás del pelican y ve un Warthog volcado) Tambien un Warthog (corre hacia el para ver que este también estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo desvuelca y descubre que es un Warthog de pasajeros) esto tampoco lo provoco esta en perfectas condiciones entonces…. (Mira hacia un costado del Warthog y observa un lanzallamas el cual había quemado un árbol) oh era eso (mira a los maestros) chicos aquí esta el fuego (ellos van hacia alla y le hechan el agua al árbol) no será suficiente….. creo que en warthog hay un extintor (busca por todo el Warthog y encuentra el extintor de incendios) A un lado (le quita el seguro y cubre por completo el árbol con espuma).

Grulla = que es eso Jefe (viendo como el jefe le exparsia una sostansia espumosa y blanca)

Jefe Maestro = esto es un extintor (termina de apagar el fuego)

Tigresa = y esos (señala el Pelican Y el Warthog)

Jefe Maestro = ese es un Pelican (señala el pelican) y ese es un Warthog (señala el warthog)

Vibora = y que son exactamente (interesada)

Jefe Maestro = el Pelican lo utilizamos para transportar vehículos, Cargamento pesado, y para evacuar a personas en peligro, y el Warthog (señala el Warthog) lo utilizamos como un medio de transporte y con su tracción 4x4 funciona muy bien en cualquier terreno subiendo una montaña oh bajando de ella.

Mantis = (estaba en el hombro de Mono) y como funcionan exactamente (interesado)

Jefe Maestro = dejen les muestro (va hacia el Pelican y entra en el, Segundos después el sonido de los motores comienza a sonar y este levanta en vuelo dejando impresionados a los maestros)

Inmediatamente las alas del pelican se inclinan un poco (la izquierda para abajo, y la derecha hacia arriba lo mismo con los motores traseros) quedando en dirección hacia los maestros este comienza a volar (oh flotar) en dirección hacia ellos al estar enfrente de ellos baja el tren de aterrizaje y baja al suelo, segundos después los motores son apagados y Po sale de el.

Tigresa = wow eso fue sorprendente (sorprendida) y el otro como funciona (refiriéndose al warthog)

Jefe Maestro = asi (sube al asiento del conductor y presiona botones para encenderlo, enseguida se escucha un rugido (el motor) y luego un ronroneo (el Warthog)

Grulla = tigresa….. estas ronroneando (sorprendido)

Tigresa = (confundida) claro que no? Alguna vez me han escuchado ronronear

Mono = (confundido) si no eres tu que es?

Jefe Maestro = no es ella chicos, es el motor del Warthog (lo apaga y no se escucha mas) ven en el momento en que lo apague dejo de sonar

Vibora = y como podemos estar seguros de eso (dudosa)

Jefe Maestro = (piensa un segundo) tengo una idea….. tigresa ve un momento adentro del pelican

Tigresa = porque (confundida)

Jefe Maestro = las capas de blindaje del pelican son gruesas por lo cual no se escucha nada (dicho esto tigresa entra al pelican) Bien tigresa ya esta adentro y como les dije no se escuchara si ronronea oh no no la escucharemos (vuelve a subir al Warthog y lo enciende y de nuevo se escucha el ronroneo) ahora víbora ve con tigresa y vuelve a decirnos si ella esta ronroneando (víbora obedece y va con tigresa

Dentro del Pelican

Vibora = (entra al pelican y observa a tigresa sentada en un aciento dentro del pelican) Hola tigresa

Tigresa = Hola víbora (en efecto no estaba ronroneando)

Vibora = ahorita vuelvo (sale del pelican y grita) NO ESTA RONRONEANDO (Jefe Maestro = TE LO DIJE (le responde)) (vuelve a entrar y mira a tigresa con una sonrisa boba en su rostro) Tigresa por que tienes esa cara (interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tigresa)

Tigresa = (reacciona) a…. que …..oh no por nada es solo que estaba pensando en algo (vuelve a pensar)

Vibora = en que pensabas (interesada)

Tigresa = (nerviosa suspira)Puedes guardar un secreto

Vibora = claro que si tu eres mi amiga (sonríe)

Tigresa = de acuerdo… (toma aire y lo expulsa) lo que pasa es que esto….estoy…..estoy….estoy (nerviosa XD)

Vibora = que …..estas que (confundide eh intrigada)

Tigresa = (suspira) estoy enamorada

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vibora = (chilla de la emoción) no te creo estas enamorada después de 20 años

Tigresa = (tapándose las orejas) si lo se pero no vuelvas a chillar de esa manera mis oídos son sensibles

Vibora = lo siento (avergonzada) pero no puedo creerlo te enamoraste y dime quien es el afortunado (interesada)

Tigresa = es el Jefe Maestro (de repente tigresa mira una sonrisa picara en la cara de la reptil)

Víbora = nunca crei que te gustaran tan grandotes (rie con la boca cerrada) pero no lo entiendo, como es posible que te enamoraras de el de la noche a la mañana (intrigada)

Tigresa = es que después de que el me mostro su rostro yo (es interrumpida por la serpiente)

Vibora = te mostro su rostro (la felina asiente) y como es, es guapo, Sexy dimelo con detalle

Tigresa = (sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga) Pues, es un panda, sus ojos son verdes jade, y su rostro…. Parecía un rostro esculpido por los mismos dioses (lo ultimo lo dice con voz suave)

Vibora = Guau y eso fue lo único que hizo (interesada)

Tigresa = no…. Después de eso me dijo su nombre (sonriendo bobamente)

Vibora = y como se llama (interesada)

Tigresa = se llama Po

Víbora = Po….. suena lindo… y piensas decirle lo que sientes

Tigresa = (se sonroja) estas loca nos acabamos de conocer… además no creo que el sienta lo mismo

Víbora = tal vez si …..tal vez no una nunca sabe (se acerca a la felina) tal vez puedas esperar alguna reacción de su parte

Tigresa = como? (confundida)

Víbora = si osea si hay alguna señal de que tu tal vez le gustes también (le explico)

Tigresa = pues me puso la mano en la mejilla, eso cuenta (miro a víbora la cual estaba sorprendida)

Víbora = te puso su mano en tu mejilla (sorprendida) y la acaricio oh solo la toco

Tigresa = solo la toco, pero cuando la iba a retirar en un reflejo involuntario yo tome su mano y aferre su agarre a mi rostro (recordando la dulce sensación al sentir la mano de Po en su rostro)

Víbora = y como te sentiste con eso (interesada)

Tigresa = me sentí muy rara, sentí como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago (explico)

Vibora = vaya esas son demasiadas mariposas (sorprendida)

Tigresa = ya lo creo (sonríe) bueno es momento de volver con ellos (sale del pelican seguida de víbora)

Salieron del Pelican y fueron al Warthog y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron escuchar una conversación entre los chicos.

Jefe Maestro = y asi fue como termine enfrente de tigresa el dia de ayer (termina de contar una historia y todos estaban prestando mucha atención)

Mono = guau, (asombrado) y enserio es tan grande esa nave INFINITY

Jefe Maestro = asi es (afirmando)

Grulla = (asombrado) y donde esta ahora

Jefe Maestro = no lo se, pero espero encontrarla algún dia (mira que tigresa y víbora regresan) hola chicas

Tigresa = hola Jefe (saluda)

Víbora = (saluda) hola, que hacen

Jefe Maestro = les contaba una historia a los chicos

Tigresa = quisieras contarnos (interesada)

Jefe Maestro = claro (recordando de nuevo la historia) hace poco tiempo

30 HORA DESPUES

Jefe Maestro = y asi fue como termine enfrente de tigresa el dia de ayer (termina de contar una historia y todos estaban prestando mucha atención)

Tigresa = (estaba sorprendida por la parte donde menciono a La comandante Miranda Keyes y su muerte) Siento mucho lo que le paso

Jefe Maestro = no te preocupes, supongo que fue una muerte sin dolor (seguro de su argumento)

Víbora = creo que es momento de regresar al palacio (ya habían tardado mucho tiempo)

Jefe Maestro = de acuerdo (baja del Warthog) suban al pelican yo los llevare

Tigresa = de acuerdo, ya lo escucharon chicos suban (Po comienza a caminar hacia el pelican seguido de los demás y todos entraron al pelican)

Una vez dentro, Grulla, Mono, Mantis, y Víbora se quedaron en la bodega de carga mientras Po y tigresa estaban en la cabina.

Po = estamos listos para partir (pregunto)

Tigresa = (se acerca a su oído fuera del casco) claro que si Po

Po = de acuerdo, pongamos esta cosa en el aire (presióna unos botones y baja unas pequeñas palancas encendiendo asi los motores) bien listo, ahora despeguemos (toma la palanca de potencia y lentamente la hace hacia adelante)

El pelican se elevo un poco y retrajo el tren de aterrizaje le da la vuelta al Pelican haciendo que la cola quede en dirección hacia el Warthog, Po hizo el pelican hacia atrás hasta que la cola de este estuvo encima del Warthog.

Tigresa = (le dice al oído de Po) Po que estas haciendo

Po = (baja una palanca) no puedo irme y dejar el Warthog aquí lo voy a enganchar

Tigresa = como (intrigada)

Po = (baja una palanca) Asi

De repente el Warthog queda magnéticamente adherido al Pelican.

Po = listo ahora si vámonos (sube la palanca un poco mas y salen de ahí con dirección al Palacio de jade)

En el palacio de jade

Eran mas de medio dia y el maestro shifu se estaba desesperando.

Shifu = donde están ya es casi medio dia y no han regresado (escucha un ruido proveniente del cielo, mira hacia arriba y mira el Pelican a punto de aterrizar)

El Pelican iba bajando lentamente al suelo del palacio, se bajo el tren de aterrizaje y este enseguida aterrizo, seguido de un estruendo el cual provino de la parte trasera del Pelican, segundos después los motores del pelican se apagaron, y momentos después salen los maestros del Pelican.

Tigresa = ya volvimos (camina hacia el maestro)

Shifu = porque tardaron ya es demasiado tarde y no hemos empezado con los entrenamientos (exaltado)

Jefe Maestro = (sale por uno de los costados del Pelican mientras conducía el Warthog) Fue mi culpa, permanecieron conmigo y yo me atrase un poco trayendo esto (señala el Warthog) y ESO (señala el Pelican)

Shifu = que no se vuelva a repetir (enojado)

Tiempo después

Los maestros habían comenzado con los entrenamientos de siempre, a excepción de Po y Tigresa, Po tenia pensado conocer el pueblo por lo cual pidió la guía de alguno de los maestros y tigresa inmediatamente se ofreció para acompañarlo y mostrarle el pueblo, Ambos subieron al Warthog, Tigresa en el asiento del acompañante, y Po de conductor, Po encendio el motor acelero y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del palacio hacia el pueblo, una vez ahí tigresa empezó a mostrarle todo el pueblo a Po, Llegada las 3 de la tarde ambos Maestra y Spartan estaban cansado y hambrientos, por lo cual tigresa le indico a donde podrían ir a comer, llegaron a un restaurante de fideos y Po había aparcado fuera del restaurante, entraron ordenaron y se sentaron a conversar un rato y tigresa había tomado asiento al lado de Po.

Po = (sin el casco y riendo) jajajaja en serio paso eso (recibe un jugueton golpe de parte de la maestra en el hombro)

Tigresa = no te rias (avergonzada) no es gracioso además como iba a saber que era el estanque de lagrimas sagradas

Po = jajajajaja aunque no lo hubieras sabido jajajajajajaja creo que no debiste haberte bañado al aire libre (riendo y siente que lo observan) no tienes la impresión de que alguien te esta observando

Tigresa = (confundida) no por que

Po = (volta la mirada y mira a una Zorra blanca, Una leona, Y a Una Leopardo observándolo, las cuales al ver que se voltearía se voltearon dejando de mirarlo)

Tigresa = (enojada por la manera en lo que lo miraban) no quieres ponerte de nuevo tu casco (y antes de que le respondiera llego un ganso un tanto viejo con platos de fideos en manos)

Ganso = aquí tienen su comida (la deja en la mesa cada plato enfrente de ellos)

Tigresa = gracias señor ping (toma su plato)

Sr ping = no hay por que agradecer maestra tigresa…. Provecho (se regresa a la cocina)

Po = gracias

Tigresa = (toma sus palillos y comienza a comer pero se detiene al ver que Po el cual no comia) que pasa porque no comes

Po = (apenado) lo siento es que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que eh comido con palillos y se me a olvidado como usarlos, además de que no eh comido nada en mucho tiempo

Tigresa = (incrédula) no es cierto cuanto tiempo lleva que no comes

Po = 18 años (al decir eso la maestra se sorprendió)

Tigresa = en serio no has comido en 18 años y que paso con los últimos 2 años (interesada y sorprendida)

Po = esos dos años si pude comer, hasta que me convirtieran en lo que soy ahora (mirándose asi mismo)

Tigresa = como fue que terminaste asi (interesada y desconcertada)

Po = es tan largo que no se por donde empezar (piensa un segundo) bueno todo comenzó hace 19 años

1 HORA DESPUES

Po = y asi fue como me converti en esto (vuelve a mirarse asi mismo)

Tigresa = como dijiste la mujer que te hizo asi (sorprendida por el relato de po)

Po = esa bruja maniática….. Halsey… la Dr Halsey ella me hizo como soy ahora (baja la mirada)

Tigresa = se lo que se siente… mi familia también me abandono en un orfanato, pero yo no fui secuestrada yo fui adoptada (mira como la zorra, la leona, y la leopardo seguían mirando a Po de manera extraña y a la vez de querer tenerlo en sus brazos tigresa estaba harta de la actitud de esas tres y se le ocurrió una buena idea para que dejaran de mirarlo) bueno ya que se te olvido como usar los palillos… (toma el plato de Po y sus palillos) Tendre que darte de comer en la boca.

Po = (avergonzado) que…. No….. digo no es que no quiera comer….. es solo que hay mucha gente aquí

Tigresa = prefieres morirte de hambre (antes de que contestara la barriga de Po rugio, por primera vez después de 18 años) vez…. anda (toma unos cuantos fideos con los palillos) abre la boca

Po = (un poco avergonzado obedece enseguida la maestra introduce los palillos en la boca de Po)

Tigresa = ahora ciérrala (Po obedece y tigresa inmediatamente saca los palillos de su boca, solo que sin los fideos) ahora mastícalo y trágalo

Po = (mastica y se los pasa)

Tigresa = (sonríe, toma mas fideos y se los da de comer a Po)

Ambos se la pasaban bien en compañía del otro, pero en ese momento ambos se sentían demasiado felices, como Po que comia, y Tigresa que le daba de comer, Tigresa inmediatamente mira hacia donde estaba las otras tres felinas y les lanza una mirada de cómo diciendo _**ESTE CHICO ME PERTENECE A MI Y SOLO A MI, **_sonríe triunfal al ver a las tres felinas darse la vuelta.

Tigresa = (termina de darle de comer) bien y que opinas

Po = (sonríe) deliciosos….. muchas gracias tigresa

Tigresa = no hay de que Po (le sonríe tiernamente al Panda)

En ese momento ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro, tigresa estaba mas que encantada al poder ver directamente hacia esos ojos color Jade que le hechizaban el alma, Po al ver los ojos de tigresa los cuales eran carmesís le recordaban un poco a la comandante pero se sentía feliz al tener a tigresa y sintió que en ella podía sentir el gran amor que sentía por la comandante, perdieron el control de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a acercarse hasta el punto donde podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar una con la otra y cerraron los ojos, faltaban milímetros para ese mágico toque que toda persona experimentaba en su vida, pero como siempre el destino cruel con lo evito, antes de que pudieran siquiera rosar sus labios, apareciero el resto de los cinco furiosos.

Vibora = (llegando al restaurante) PO, TIGRESA los necesitamos (se queda en Shock al igual que los demás furiosos) ¿Qué están haciendo?

Po y Tigresa = (al escuchar la voz de la reptil abrieron los ojos como plato y se separan de golpe un poco sonrojados)

Jefe Maestro = (se pone el casco rápidamente) Na…nada (se acerca al odio de tigresa y le dice) podrías ir a mi habitación esta noche para poder hablar

Tigresa = (sonrojada al extremo tanto que si alguien le echara agua esta se evaporaría de inmediato y tan solo asintio) ¿Qué sucede? Porque llegaron gritando

Grulla = hay problemas en el pueblo, en el centro un grupo de lobos están destruyendo el pueblo tenemos que ir y ayudarlos ahora (apunto de levantar en vuelo)

Jefe Maestro = entendido (corre fuera del restaurante y enciende rápidamente el motor del Warthog) adelántense ustedes yo los seguire de cerca en el Warthog

Tigresa = (sube al lado de Po) ya lo escucharon muévanse (dicho eso Po comienza a manejar siguiendo las indicaciones de Tigresa, mientras que los demás volaban por el cielo)

En el centro del pueblo

Un grupo de 6 lobos estaban asaltando a toda la gente y comerciantes, una vez después de robarles destruían sus establecimientos sin dejar rastro de ellos.

Lobo Lider = Tomen todo lo que puedan antes de que (es interrumpido)

Tigresa = antes de que (enfrente del Warthog con los brazos cruzados y al lado de el Jefe Maestro)

Lobo 2 = (cargando una bolsa con monedas) Es la maestra tigresa

Lobo 3 = y el resto de los cinco furiosos (mira que de la nada salen volando y cayendo junto a Po y Tigresa)

4 Furiosos = aquí estamos (dicen en pose de Kung Fu)

Lobo 4 = (observa al Spartan) Y el quien es (cargando una bolsa de monedas de oro)

Tigresa = (en pose de Kung Fu) el es…el

Jefe Maestro = (en pose de combate y listo para pelear) EL GUERRERO DRAGON

Lobo 5 = seas quien seas acabaremos contigo (cargando unas bolsas de monedas de oro)

Lobo 6 = en eso tienes razón (sonríe maléficamente)

Lobo Lider = desenvainen espadas luminosas (saca un tubo al igual que los demás lobos, pero no eran tubos comunes eran)

Jefe Maestro = ESPADAS DE ENERGIA (asustado por sus compañeros) no se acerquen

Grulla = (confundido) porque?

Jefe Maestro = sus espadas no son como las que ustedes conocen…. Estas son espadas de energía…. Si los llega a tocar moriran (asustado) permanezcan atrás yo me encargare de ellos

Tigresa = estas seguro (desconcertada)

Jefe Maestro = seguro…. No quiero que los lastime (susurra) en especial a ti Tigresa (fue un susurro que casi no se escuchaba pero tigresa al tener los oídos mas desarrollados que nadie pudo escucharlo y se sonroja levemente) Bien…. Escúchenme bien ustedes 6 dejen esas cosas en el suelo y ninguno saldrá herido

Lobo Lider = (activa la espada de energía al igual que los demás lobos) intentalo si te atreves

Jefe Maestro = ustedes se lo buscaron (corre hacia los lobos los cuales lo estaban esperando para atacarlo)

5 Minutos después

Los lobos se encontraban en el suelo, algunos estaban sangrando pero uno había muerto a manos de su propio líder, (El lobo líder intento atravesar a po con la espada pero este lo esquiva y termina por atravesar a su compañero) los derroto y tomo las espadas de energía.

5 Furiosos = (solo veian a el Jefe Maestro cargar el cadáver del lobo)

Jefe Maestro = (cargando el cadáver) se suponía que nadie saldría herido (deja lentamente el cuerpo en el suelo y camina hacia los demás lobos los cuales estaban atados, iba caminado con pasos molestos levanta a los lobos y a uno lo sostiene del cuello) De donde sacaron las espadas (mira que desvían la mirada lo cual lo hace enfurecer sacar una espada de energía y amenazarlos) QUE ME DIGAN DE DONDE LAS SACARON O LES JURO QUE LES CORTO LAS ESTUPIDAS CABEZAS¡ (pone la punta de la espada en el cuello de los lobos)

Lobo 3 = (asustado suelta la sopa) LOS ENCONTRAMOS CERCA DE UN ARROLO BIEN…. AL PRINCIPIO NO SABIAMOS QUE ERA PERO LUEGO PRACTICAR CON ELLAS UN POCO AVERIGUAMOS COMO USARLAS PERO TE JURO QUE NO SE DE DONDE VIENEN (asustado)

Jefe Maestro = (molesto los baja) como habrá terminado ese tipo de armas aquí

Cortana = (desde su casco) si estas pensando lo mismo que yo es posible que haya un elite o tal vez un grupo de ellos aquí

Jefe Maestro = luego nos preocuparemos por ellos (recoge el cadáver del suelo) primero tengo que enterrarlo

Cortana = tu siempre tan noble Jefe (sonríe)

Dicho esto Po cabo una tumba de 2 metros de hondo, lo sepulto y se quedo ahí orando por el lobo

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. Chapter 4: Un amor revelado, Un mal Reve

Capitulo 4: Amor Revelado, Una Amenaza Revelada.

_**El hecho de no demostrar sentimientos, no significa que no los tenga **_

Tras haber enterrado el cadáver del lobo muerto, el Jefe Maestro se quedo ahí un rato, orando por el alma del lobo, un acto noble que fue presenciado por maestros del palacio de jade, excepto el maestro shifu, luego de haber orado por el, el Jefe Maestro dejo lo que parecía un pedazo de metal con el logo de la academia de ciencias militares Corbulo en el sepulcro del lobo, se levanto de su lugar, y camino hacia los maestros.

Grulla = (poniendo su ala en el hombro del Spartan) se encuentra bien Jefe

Jefe Maestro = (disimulando nada de tristeza pero en el fundo sentía una horrible sensación) si grulla no te preocupes…. Vamos chicos los llevare al palacio (sube al warthog, seguido de tigresa la cual se sienta a su lado, y el resto en la parte de pasajeros trasera)

30 Minutos después

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Habian llegado al palacio de jade todos bajaron del Warthog, excepto Po el cual se había quedado pensando sobre los sucesos antes acontecidos, mientras todos estaban entrando a su casa, tigresa se había quedado con Po, en el Warthog tigresa intentaba consolar a Po, lo cual fue un poco difícil, el ya estaba demasiado harto de las muertes (de que se queja el a matado Elites por Años XD) pero bueno, una vez un poco mas tranquilo, Po y tigresa fueron a la habitación de Po, porque iban a hablar, pero tigresa antes de entrar Po le pidió a tigresa que esperara afuera, tigresa obedeció y después de un rato, Le indico a Tigresa que podía pasar, al momento de entrar tigresa se impacta al ver Por fin al Panda de cuerpo Completo, Tenia un abdomen muy bien definido, Músculos enormes en los brazos y en las piernas, y con una espalda musculosa, y la parte que mas le llamo la atencion fueron los glúteos del Panda, el cual para su opinión era firme y muy bien definido, no usaba camina, y lo único que usaba era un pantalón negro como el traje biotermico.

Po = pasa (nervioso la invita a pasar)

Tigresa = (sonrojada al extremo entra en la habitación) bien Po, de que… querías hablar

Po = (se sienta en la cama) quería continuar sobre nuestra platica de hace un rato (le indica que se sentara en la cama junto a el, tigresa un poco sonrojada obedece y se sienta a su lado)

Tigresa = (un poco sonrojada intenta hablar primero) Po tengo algo que decirte y se que nos conocimos hace poco pero….. (es interrumpida por Po)

Po = estas enamorada de mi cierto (Sonrie como si fuera lo mas obvio)

Tigresa = (se pone como tomate) Co…. Como lo supiste

Po = (toma la mano de tigresa) Te dije que cuando una mujer me mira el rostro se enamoraba de mi

Tigresa = (como tomate) Lo siento de seguro piensas que es algo absurdo con el caso de que apenas nos conocimos

Po = (le suelta la mano y la abraza tomado por sorpresa a la felina) Para nada además, me creerías loco si te dijera que yo también estoy enamorado de ti

Tigresa = (sorprendida) En…. Enserio (se separa un poco) tu estas enamorado de mi (dudosa)

Po = se que es un poco loco pensar en eso….. pero….. hay algo en ti que me recuerda a la Comandante… tal vez la forma en la que me sonries… en la forma en la que diriges a tu equipo (Los 5 Furiosos) o tal vez en la forma en la que te pones cuando estoy cerca de ti

Tigresa = en serio… pero como es posible que alguien tan….. perdóname la palabra Guapo y escultural como tu se enamore de una tigresa, fea, espantosa, malhumorada, y seria como yo ( siente que es abrazada de nuevo)

Po = eso no es cierto, tu eres hermosa, eres inteligente, eres atenta, y un poco diciplinada eres prácticamente de mi tipo (le sonríe) además, no te mentire tu podrías ser una buena Spartan

Tigresa = enserio (feliz comienza a soltar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos) eso crees de mi

Po = claro….. aunque antes de ser una Spartan podrías ser una SCDO (le limpia las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano)

Tigresa = en ese caso, ya que lo sabes puedo decirtelo, Te Amo (sonriendo mientras seguía soltando lagrimas)

Po = me ofendería si no lo hicieras (bromeando, toma suavemente el mentón de tigresa y se acerca lentamente a sus labios, al igual que tigresa)

Hasta que ambos se encontraron en un tierno beso, en ese momento ambos sintieron el corazón acelerado como nunca antes en la vida, el beso duro 30 segundos, luego se tuvieron que separar po la falta de aire en sus pulmones, por lo cual tuvieron que separarse pero sus frentes quedaron juntas al igual que sus narices, mientras jadeaban por la falta de aire.

Po = te amo tigresa y nunca dejare de hacerlo (le sonríe)

Tigresa = (jadeante) Yo también te amo Po, y a pesar de habernos conocido hace 2 dias no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti

Po = yo tampoco (siente culpa) tigresa quiero disculparme contigo

Tigresa = porque po (confundida)

Po = por haberte quitado el titulo del guerrero dragon… se que lo querías para conseguir el orgullo de el maestro shifu

Tigresa = (impresionada) pero como lo supiste

Po = soy un spartan….. no un tonto además se podía notar tristeza cuando me eligieron a mi y no a ti por eso lo siento tanto (la abraza)

Tigresa = (sonríe) no te preocupes Po, eso esta en el pasado

Po = aun asi espero poder remendarlo con algo, lo que quieras cualquier cosa (decidido a compensárselo)

Tigresa = (se separa un poco del abrazo y lo mira a los ojos) lo que sea (mira que po asiente) en ese caso podrías enseñarme a dar besos, a penas soy novata en eso, y parece que tu tienes un poco de experiencia asi que, podrías enseñarme (Sonrie coquetamente)

Po = de acuerdo (la besa una vez mas pero esta vez un poco mas lento, saboreando cada lado de los labios de la felina hasta que se separo) ese es un beso simple

Tigresa = (hace un puchero como de niño chiquito) soy demasiado para estar en lo simple….. no crees que podríamos ir con unas técnicas un poco mas no se… avanzadas

Po = de acuerdo solo espero que puedas soportarlas (la vuelve a besar mientras pone su mano en la mejilla de tigresa)

Tigresa = (mientras besaba a po, con su mano toma la mano de po y afirmo su agarre a su mejilla)

De repente una luz empezó a parpadear arrojándoles luz a ambos, Po se separo y miro que eran las luces de su casco, por lo cual supuso que era cortana.

Po = tigresa (esta enseguida lo voltea a ver) recuerdas que antes mencione a una persona llamada cortana (asiente la felina) te gustaría conocerla (la felina un poco dudosa vuelve a asentir) Bien

Se levanta de la cama, toma su visualizador de hologramas portátil, tomo su casco y saco el chip donde estaba cortana, se volvió a sentar en la cama y mete el chip en el visualizador.

Po = (lo coloca en la cama) sal cortana, tigresa quiere conocerte

Tigresa = (confundida) que salga de donde (de repente nota un brillo color azul)

Y de un momento a otro la IA conocida como cortana apareció en el visualizador, tigresa al verla se sorprendió al ver que esa cortana de la que tanto hablaba se parecía a ella en casi todo, en lo único que era diferente era el color, tigresa iba a tocar a cortana y cuando lo hizo sintió que la electrocutaban levemente.

Tigresa = au (se soba el dedo)

Po = Cortana¡ (levemente enojado)

Cortana = Que¡ (sonriendo maléficamente)

Po = (toma la mano de tigresa) estas bien

Tigresa = si estoy bien no duele mucho (mentia si le había dolido y bastante)

Po = (le suba su dedo para luego besárselo) mejor

Tigresa = (sonríe) si mucho mejor

Po = (le sonríe y mira a cortana) Cortana lo que le hiciste no estuvo bien sabes

Cortana = eso fue por haberte llamado cobarde el otro dia….. Por lo cual (mira a tigresa) deberías ser tu la que le pida una disculpa a el….. ya que lo hizo para no tener que lastimarte… y quiero que sepas que el es el hombre mas valiente que eh conocido en toda mi vida

Tigresa = (avergonzada) bueno…. Si me arrepiento de haberlo llamado de aquella manera…. Pero yo estaba enojada

Cortana = (enojada) y se podría sabe ¿Por qué?

Tigresa = bueno (agacha la mirada) es porque pase toda mi vida entrenando para conseguir ese titulo….. y cuando Po lo tomo….. me llene de furia….. y pensé que todo el entrenamiento había sido en vano… pero después empecé a conocerlo mejor…. Y ahora miranos (abraza a Po y entierra su cabeza en el pecho de el panda)

Po = (le regresa el abrazo) Somos una pajera

Cortana = eso puedo verlo (sonríe un momento) Quiero que sepas que si llegas a hacerle daño (aumenta su tamaño) YO TE HARE DAÑO A TI QUEDO CLARO (la felina asiente un poco asustada) bien ahora si me disculpan descansare un poco (se regresa al chip)

Tigresa = me da miedo (abrazando con fuerza al panda)

Po = tranquila no voy a dejar que te haga daño (le sonríe y la besa, seguido tigresa con sus brazos rodea el cuello de su amado)

De repente las puertas de la habitación del panda se abren.

Mantis = (junto con víbora cargando una caja) Oye Jefe, se que estas un poco triste por lo de hace rato y vine a ver si te gustaría probar la…. Acupuntura (se queda con la boca abierta al igual que la reptil al ver a un Panda y a Tigresa besándose) que están haciendo

Po y tigresa escucharon la voz de mantis pero no les importo, terminaron el beso lentamente y se abrazaron uno al otro.

Tigresa = que pasa (sonríe, mirando la expresión de mantis y víbora)

Po = nunca han visto a un novio y su novia besándose (sonriendo)

Vibora = (pensando: _**vaya tigresa tenia razón es muy sexy, ni modo ya le pertenece a ella**_) vaya jamás pensé que se lo dirias el mismo dia que me dijiste

Tigresa = que te puedo decir….. tenias razón el siente lo mismo por mi (lo abraza mas fuerte) y ahora somos pareja

Mantis = (mirando al panda) aguarda… osea que el es el Jefe Maestro, vaya si que eres fuerte amigo

Grulla Y Mono = (llegando) de que nos perdimos (vieron a Po y a Tigresa abrazandose)

Po = no de mucho (sonríe) bien mantis me decias algo que era

Mantis = vine a decirte que si querías un poco de acupuntura

Po = pues, creo que no me vendría mal (asiente)

Mantis = bien (salta hasta estar en el hombro de Po junto con la caja) ahora trata de quedarte quieto (habre la caja y saca unas agujas y comienza a enterárselas en la espalda según los puntos de los nervios)

Po = (no siente dolor)

Mantis = no sientes nada (enterrándole otra aguja)

Po = no, ni un poco (como si nada sosteniendo la mano de tigresa)

Mantis = bien creo que esto tardara un rato (enterrándole otra) porque no nos cuentas algo para pasar el tiempo

Tigresa = vamos Po cuéntanos algo (interesada)

Po = como que (pensando)

Tigresa = mmmm cuéntanos algo que te haya pasado, como por ejemplo de donde vienes o no se tu dinos (interesada)

Po = bueno (pensando) mi nombre es Po, tengo 27 años, cuando era niño yo y 74 niños mas fuimos secuestrados secretamente entre ellos mi hermano Andrew y fuimos sustituidos por Clone flash (clones programados para morir en un corto lapso de tiempo) pero por algunas fallas los robots perecieron a lo que le llamaron `` falla metabolica en cascada´´ La doctora Catherine Halsey, Jefa del proyecto SPARTAN-II, explico que este defecto secundario desafortunado, pero la fecha limite del proyecto no dejaba otra alternativa, Nos llevaron al planeta REACH una de las jefaturas de la UNSC, para entrenarnos y convertirnos en supersoldados SPARTAN-II, en REACH los niños secuestrados comenzamos el intenso entrenamiento físico, mental y psicológico como parte del programa Spartan por parte de Chief Petty Officer Mendez, nos asignaron nuevos números de identificación, en vez de los nombres pasados, lo raro de todo es que una vez iniciado el procedimiento de los spartan son muchos los riesgos y ventajas y para mi suerte ninguno de esos riesgos me afecto a mi, pero una de las ventajas es poder recordarlo todo, pero ya ni recuerdo mi nombre, una ves teniendo nuestras armaduras las cuales eran tipo SCDO nos preparamos para cualquier cosa.

Todos presentes ahí esuchaban atentamente la historia de Po y algunos estaban impactados.

Po = el primer dia después de ser convertido en SPARTAN II, conoci a mis compañeros de equipo, SPARTAN-086 (KELLY) y SPARTAN-034 (SAM), los cuales se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, cuando cumplimos 8 años, nos enviaron en pelicans hacia la selva, para participar en un entrenamiento de supervivencia, nuestro entrenador, el oficial mendez, dijo que el ultimo entrenamiento consistía en regresar a las instalaciones militares desde el terreno montañoso donde nos encontrábamos, lo cual era un recorrido muy largo, después de decender el pelican los tres fuimos individualmente separados, luego de un rato de estar caminando, los tres nos reencontramos, por lo cual decidimos seguir el camino juntos, luego de regresar al punto de reunión encontramos un pelican el cual era nuestro nuestra ruta de escape, eramos vigilados por algunos instructores entre ellos el Oficial Mendez, el pelican era protegido por guardias los cuales tenían ordenes de atacar a cualquier aprendiz que se acercara al pelican, dirigi a mis compañeros en un ataque coordinado, una vez noqueados los guardias, robamos el Pelican y regresamos a las instalaciones con ayuda de nuestras IAs maestras, al regresar a casa, íbamos a ser castigados, pero yo asumi toda la culpa, ya que yo había sido el que había coordinado el secuestro del Pelican, además yo fui el primero en subir al pelican, la doctora halsey, convención al oficial mendez de no castigarme, en vez de eso al dia siguiente mientras estábamos almorzando, el oficial junto con la doctora fueron a la mesa donde estábamos yo y mis amigos, y ahí fue cuando me dijo ``FELICIDADES CHICO HAS SIDO ACENDIDO A LIDER DE ESCUADRON´´ en ese momento me levante y ambos Oficila y Jefe de escuadron, dimos el saludo y gritamos ``AXIOS´´, todos presentes en ese lugar aplaudieron, y mis compañeros me felicitaron por mi primero logro, y había otra razón por la cual me habían acendido, me asendieron por mi gran capacidad de adaptarme y por mi gran habilidad para dirigir a otros spartans.

Tigresa = que significa eso (interesada y impactada)

Po = Axios significa, YO SOY DIGNO

Po = tiempo después fuimos mejorados y aumentados, biológicamente y cibernéticamente estos procedimientos, tenían pocos riesgos sustanciales, pero yo y mis amigos no fuimos afectados por ellos aunque perdimos a demasiados durante el proceso (baja la mirada) pero el Oficial Mendez me dijo algo que me dejo confundido ``hay diferencia entre una vida funcional, y una vida perdida´´ poco tiempo después empece a ser conocido por ``el mas afortunado´´ asi me conocía la doctora halsey, ya que yo fui el primero en probar una de las armadoras MJOLNIR Mark IV, después una corbeta del covenant atacaba el lugar donde vivíamos, por lo cual se nos fue ordenado, destruirla entre yo Kelly, y Sam, nos pusimos en marcha hacia la corbeta y plantamos una bomba, lo cual mato a Sam, mientras saliamos Sam se había quedado para asegurarse de que los explosivos detonaran, iba a esperarlo pero después de que una bala de plasma perforara mi armadura fui obligado a dejar la nave, ese dia perdi a un gran amigo, y ahí fue cuando comprendi a lo que se refería el oficial mendez con la diferencia de Una vida funcional y una vida perdida.

Luego de un tiempo, Sam fue reemplazado por Kurt-051 el cual era mi enemigo, fuimos enviados a una misión peligrosa, y supe que Kurt comprometería la misión debido a su falta de diciplina y el tener emociones graciosas, pero durante la misión, Yo, Kelly-086, Linda-087, Y Fred-104 fuimos capturados por insurreccionistas dirigidos por el General Grave, las dudas que tenia de kurt, fueron falsas, ya que cuando se libero de su captura, no fue hasta el rescate del equipo azul, donde lo recibi con los brazos abiertos, y el a mi, dejamos nuestra rivalidad a un lado y nos volvimos buenos amigos al igual que todo el equipo todos eramos muy bueno amigos nos queríamos y nos apoyábamos ente nosotros hasta que, el planeta REACH había sido destruido, algunos de nosotros nos escondimos, excepto yo, yo me encontraba en sueño criogenico en el Pillar of Autumn, salimos del planeta.

Todos estaban con algunas lagrimas en los ojos por el relato de Po, habían sabido de la mala infancia de tigresa pero la de Po fue peor y se sentían un poco desgraciados y mal paridos, al saber que lo habían juzgado tan mal.

Grulla = y que paso con tus amigos (limpiándose las lagrimas)

Po = no lo se….. probablemente estén en REACH, y espero que estén sanos y salvos, y a pesar de que las posibilidades son muy pocas espero poder verlos de nuevo (sonríe)

Mantis = (saca las agujas que había clavado en la espalda de Po) listo grandulon

Po = gracias amigo (suena su estomago) creo que ya me dio hambre de nuevo, que les parece si vamos a comer algo.

Tigresa = (se limpia las lagrimas) claro Po, ven vamos a la cocina (lo toma de la mano y lo saca de la habitación seguido de los demás pero no antes de que Po tomara el visualizador de hologramas y se lo llevara)

Mientras en la habitación del maestro Shifu.

Se encontraba en posición de loto, y repitiendo una palabra como espiritual.

Shifu = Paz interior (concentrándose y con los ojos cerrados) Paz interior….inte…..in…int…..inte… Paz interior (suena un aleteo) quien este haciendo ese ruido de aleteo callese Ya (ya no los escucha y sigue) Paz interior (en eso se vuelve a escuchar al igual que el sonido de un pato QUACK pone un semblante de fastidio y voltea a ver que era Seng el mensajero del palacio) Oh seng…. Je…. Excelente….jeje necesito escuchar buenas noticias.

Seng = (iba a decir algo pero primero lo piensa) Aaaaaah (se queda boquiabierto)

En el durazno de la sabiduría celestial

El maestro oogway se encontraba meditando mientras hacia movimientos de kung fu, en eso el maestro shifu llega un poco alterado.

Shifu = Maestro…Maestro (asustado)

Oogway = (sin dejar de hacer movimientos) Mmmmmm

Shifu = (hace una reverencia) Tengo…son….. (voltea a ver el palacio y regresa la mirada) son muy malas noticias

Oogway = (deja de hacer los movimientos) Ay shifu solo hay noticias (lo voltea a ver) no son buenas o malas

Shifu = maestro su visión, su visión fue correcta, Tai lung a escapado de prisión, viene en camino (alterado)

Oogway = (boqui abierto y con ojos como platos) esas son malas noticias (mira hacia abajo un momento para luego sonreir) Si no crees que el guerrero dragón puede vencerlo

Shifu = el Spartan….. maestro esa cosa no es el guerrero dragon no debería estar aquí FUE UN ACCIDENTE (exaltado)

Oogway = (se agacha un poco) ``los accidentes no existen´´

Shifu = (suspira) si ya lo se (mira hacia atrás) ya me lo había dicho 2 veces

Oogway = bueno (sonríe) eso tampoco fue un accidente

Shifu = (señala con sus dedos el 3) Tres

Oogway = (sonríe) mi viejo amigo, el panda jamás cumplirá con su destino ni tu con el tuyo, hasta que olvides la ilusión de control

Shifu = (Pensado: _**es un Panda esa no me la esperaba**_) Ilusion (confundido)

Oogway = si (mira el árbol) mira este árbol shifu, no puedo hacer que floresca cuando me plazca, ni hacer que den frutos antes de temporada

Shifu = (mira el árbol y luego a la tortuga) pero hay cosas que podemos controlar (patea el árbol y enseguida cae una puñado de duraznos)

Oogway = (deja de sonreir)`

Shifu = (serio) controlo cuando caiga la fruta (enseguida le cae un durazno en la cabeza)

Oogway = (rie con la boca cerrada) Jmjmjmjmjmjmjm

Shifu = y controlo (toma un durazno lo lanza al aire, se lanza contra el y lo parte dejando solo la semilla) donde plantar la semilla (cae al suelo y abre un hueco, enseguida la semilla cae en su mano) esa no es una ilusión maestro (la mete en el hueco)

Oogway = aaah siii, pero no importa lo que hagas (camina hacia shifu) esa semilla se convertirá en un durazno, podras desear un manzano o un naranjo, pero tendras un durazno

Shifu = (niega con la cabeza) pero un durazno no puede vencer a tai lung (mira a su maestro)

Oogway = tal vez si puede (se inca hacia el hueco) si tu esta dispuesto a guiarlo (lo cubre) a nutrirlo (mira a shifu) a creer en el.

Shifu = pero como…..como (une sus manos como suplicando) nesecito su ayuda maestro

Oogway = (le dice no con la mano) Nooo….. solo necesitas creer (pone cara triste) prométemelo shifu… prométeme que vas a creer

Shifu = (mira la expresión de su maestro) Lo… lo intentare

Oogway = (sonríe) bien (se levanta y varios petalos del arbolo salen volando) Mi momento a llegado…. Debes continuar tu viaje sin mi (le da su baston a Shifu)

Shifu = (toma el baston, lo mira y entiende a que se refería el maestro oogway) que…..que.. … (mira a oogway caminar hacia la orilla del durazno) Maestro… no puede dejarme (camina hacia el)

Oogway = (hasta la orilla, y varios petalos del durazno comienzan a rodearlo este voltea la mirada a shifu mientras se iluminaba) Debes Creeer (dice con voz espiritual)

Shifu = Maestro (mira a su maestro hacer un saludo)

Enseguida el maestro oogway es cubierto por los petalos del árbol, y este desparace, y los petalos emprenden el vuelo hacia un lugar desconocido, dejando a un panda rojo con expresión triste mientras asentía un si, y con la mirada baja.

Shifu = si es lo que usted quiere maestro creeré en el panda (toma el baston y camina hacia el palacio)

Mientras en la cocina de la casa de los maestros.

Todos estaban conversando entre risas y bromas, incluso tigresa la cual se había sentado al lado de Po.

Grulla = (terminando una historia) y por eso no como mortadela

Todos comenzaron a reir con la historia hasta que se pusieron serios

Po = ya has contado esa historia mas de 3 veces (serio)

Tigresa = y todavía no le entiendo (abrazando a Po)

Mono = (se rie) ajajajajajajaja tampoco yo (se pone serio)

Mantis = (sentado enfrente de Po) que me dices Po tienes algún chiste que contar

Po = bueno solo uno pero es algo cruel (apenado)

Vibora = porque como es…. (interesada)

Po = conocen los hoteles pobres (ellos asienten) y conocen las camisas viejas (vuelven a asentir) pues en que se parecen Una camisa vieja y un hotel pobre

Tigresa = (confundida) en que

Po = en que ninguno tiene botones (mira la cara de los maestros y de un momento a otro comienzan a reir)

Mono = jajajajajajaja buena esa Po jajajajaja (poniéndose la mano en el estomago)

Víbora = (se rie tanto que se cae de su silla haciendo que los demás aumenten sus risas)

Tigresa = (estaba riendo como loca algo que era muy raro en ella ya que nunca reia, se detuvo un momento y le pregunto a Po) oye po de que numero son tus sandalias

Po = (estaba usando sandalias) soy del numero 2

Todos lo miran un poco confundido bajan la mirada a la mesa y sus pies eran mas grandes que del numero dos

Mono = imposible debes ser mas de 3 (confundido)

Po = no soy del 2 (se quita las sandalias) 1 (levanta una) 2 (levanta la otra)

Comprendieron el chiste del panda y comienzan a reir como locos.

Po = (toma un plato de fideos enfrente de el, lo levanta y comienza a tomar su contenido) aaaaaah (al momento de acabar todos lo miran y rien mas fuerte) Que (le pregunta a mantis)

Mantis = oh nada… Maestro shifu (hace una reverencia y sigue riendo)

Po = (rueda sus ojos a sus labios y mira que tenia pegado un fideo disimulando los bigotes de shifu y se le ocurrió una idea, se levanta de su asiento y se pone enfrente de puerta de la cocina en posición de loto, siendo observado por los demás, aclara su garganta) Jamas será el guerrero dragon (toma dos palillos) si no ganas un poco de peso, y te bañas y limpias esa armadura (en ese momento rien por la interpretación del maestro shifu) Que es ese ruido que hacen risa, nunca la había escuchado (todos rien mas fuerte y ponen sus manos en sus estomagos) Entrena Spartan y tal vez un dia (toma dos platos de fideos con una línea café, es observado por todos) Tendras orejas como las mias (se pone los platos como orejas)

Todos reian sin ningún control, hasta que vieron algo en la puerta que los hizo parar y abrir los ojos como plato.

Po = (observa la expresión en los rostros de los maestros) orejas no me entendieron… crei que me estaba saliendo bien

Mono = (le susurra) es shifuuuuu

Po = (sonríe) claro que es shifu…..quien mas crees

Mono = (le señala con la boca abierta y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta)

Po = (confundido mira hacia donde señalaba Mono y se sorprende al ver al maestro shifu, rápidamente se quita los platos de la cabeza y se los pone en el pecho) Maestro shifu…am…. (Sugsiona el fideo y se lo come, se quita las manos de los platos y estos se quedan pegandos simulando ser pechos de mujer)

Todos al ver eso te tapan la boca tratando no reir, cosa que hizo enojar al maestro shifu

Shifu = (enojado) Creen que es gracioso, Tai lung a escapado de prisión y se portan como niños

Po = (confundido) Que

Shifu = viene a buscar el rollo del dragon y tu eres el único que puede detenerlo (señala y mira a Po)

Po = (voltea la mirada hacia el frente y los tazones se caen de sus pechos) Un momento quien es Tai lung

Shifu = que no te contaron la historia (los mira y ellos niegan con la cabeza) Pues lo único que tienes que saber de el es un asesino

Po = (con un tic en el ojo) Como dijo que es

Shifu = es un asesino (serio)

Todos se asustaron al escuchar esa palabra, y voltearon a ver a Po el cual estaba por estallar, intento controlarse pero al ultimo momento alguien de la mesa se levanta.

Tigresa = (levantándose fingiendo molestia) Maestro por favor dejenos vencer a tai lung para esto nos entreno

Shifu = (sorprendido) No….. NO ES SU DESTINO DETENER A TAI LUNG ES DE EL (señala a Po pero no estaba) donde esta

Po, tenia puesta su armadura llevaba cargando su rifle de asalto, y bajando las escaleras del palacio mientras corria, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras shifu cae enfrente de el haciéndolo para en seco,

Shifu = (molesto) no puedes irte un guerrero de verdad no se rinde (azota el piso con el paston)

Po = y quien dice que me estoy rindiendo (intenta pasar, pero es regresado por el baston del maestro shifu) Por favor, como lo venceré ni siquiera se como es

Shifu = lo venceras (lo señala con el baston) porque tu eres el guerrero dragón (lo pica con el)

Po = (no lo siente) usted no cree eso ( lo señala pero su mano es empujada por el baston de shifu) Usted nunca lo creyo desde el momento que llegue quizo deshacerse de Mi (intenta pasar de nuevo pero es derribado por shifu)

Shifu = si eso quería (le pone el baston en la cara) pero ahora te pido que confies en tu maestro como yo debo confiar en el mio

Po = (enojado) no es mi maestro (se quita el baston de la cara) y no soy el guerrero dragon

Shifu = y porque no te rendiste (enojado) sabias que quería deshacerme de ti, y te quedaste

Po = si me quede (se levanta) me quede porque cada vez que usted me amenaza o decía que no era suficiente me dolia, pero nunca me dolio mas de lo que me duele todos los días en ser yo, me quede porque crei que si alguien podía cambiarme, hacerme no tan yo (se mira a si mismo y luego al maestro) Era usted, el mejor maestro de Kung Fu de toda china

Shifu = (se siente culpable) pero puedo cambiarte….. puedo convertirte en el guerrero dragon y lo hare

Po = hay por favor (señala el horizonte) si tai lung, ya viene en camino, y a pesar de que no lo conozco, que hara usted para convertir lo perfecto, en su perspectiva eh (espera una respuesta) Que (espera una respuesta) que (mira que shifu se queda pensativo) QUE¡

Shifu = (golpea el suelo con el baston) NO LO SE¡ (respera entrecortado y suspira para luego poner un rostro triste) no lo se

Po = (sorprendido) eso pensé (camina de regreso a la casa seguid de Shifu)

Todo ese acto fue presenciado por Tigresa, la cual estaba triste por ver a las personas que apreciaba, de esa manera no tuvo mas que darle la espalda al pueblo y saltar de espaldas hacia este, mientras iba cayendo dio vuelta, quedando enfrente del pueblo, mientras caia observa el lugar donde caería y se prepara antes de llegar al techo de una casa, se desliza en este cayendo en otro, para un segundo y observa hacia los montañas, para luego mirar hacia el palacio.

Tigresa = esto es para lo que me entreno (mira de nuevo al frente y sigue su camino)

Mientras iba volando por los techos era seguida por alguien.

Vibora = (intentando seguirle el paso) TIGRESA¡

Tigresa = (reconoce la voz y se voltea, para ver a su amiga siguiéndola al igual que los demás furiosos) No traten de detenerme (dijo mientras corria a cuatro patas por los techos de las casa)

Vibora = NO QUEREMOS DETENERTE (ya a su lado)

Tigresa = (sorprendida mientras corria la voltea a mirar) Que¡

Vibora = (saltando a otro techo, le sonríe) IREMOS CONTIGO

Tigresa = (mira a mono a su lado el cual solo le levanta el pulgar, al sentir a sus compañeros apoyándola por lo cual salto hacia el bosque seguida de los demás)

Pero lo único que no sabían era que estaban llendo directamente al estomago del dragon, y era difícil de salir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	5. Chapter 5: Spartan vs Tai Lung

Capitulo 5: Spartan vs Tai Lung

Despues de aquella discusión que hubo entre el Jefe Maestro y el Maestro Shifu, se fueron a sus habitaciones a reflexionar sobre sus palabras, mas Shifu que Po ya que shifu lo estaba juzgando mal y ninguno de los dos sabia que los 5 furiosos, habían escapado de el palacio de jade, desobedeciendo las ordenes del maestro y llendo a una batalla que no podrían ganar, llegada el amanecer, el maestro shifu se encontraba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, estaba pensando sobre lo que pasaría si tai lung llegaba al valle, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un ruido de golpes, al principio no sabia que era y con un poco de curiosidad busco de donde provenía ese ruido, busco en el salón de entrenamiento y no encontró nada, volteo la mirada y miro la casa de los maestros, entro y se dirigió a la cocina, entro y lo primero que vio fue a Po sin su armadura, y metiendo golpes de kung fu por todos lados, hasta que impacto en la alacena, saco su mano y tenia una galleta de relleno, sonrio y se la comio, volteo la mirada a la puerta y se queda shockeado al ver al maestro shifu, el cual solo miraba la cocina, estaba patas arriba, la mesa destruida, jarros rotos, partes de la cocina y las paredes rotas, shifu no lo podía creer, pero desvio la mirada al panda, el cual había ercutado, ganado una mirada de horror de parte de el panda rojo.

Po = (mira la mirada de Shifu y se apura a decir con la boca llena) Que?...como cuando estoy preocupado siiii (sigue masticando y se lo pasa)

Shifu = (se le ocurre una idea y sonríe) Ooh no expliques (iba a salir) pensé que eras mono….oculta sus galletas en la repisa de arriba (sale y al estar seguro de que po no lo veía se recarga en la pared)

Po = (sonriente mira la repisa, y mira un jarron blanco, donde supuso que ahí estaban las galletas, sin hacer mucho ruido corre hacia la repisa, salta y queda con las piernas abiertas entre la repisa y otra repisa, abre el jarron, y saca una galleta) vaya se ve rica (se la come, y no puede evitar comerse mas, toma una galleta pero antes de seguir comiendo siente que lo observan, no le toma mucha importancia y sigue comiendo, se come casi todas las galletas, se come una mas y voltea a ver a un panda rojo con una sonrisa en su boca, dejándolo shockeado) No le diga a Mono (con la boca llena y algunas migas en los labios)

Shifu = (sonriendo) mirate

Po = (toma otra galleta) si….ya se le doy asco (se come la galleta)

Shifu = (negando con la cabeza) no….no digo….como llegaste hasta ahí

Po = (en tono relajado) no se….(toma otra galleta) creo que no se…. Quería una galleta (se come la galleta)

Shifu = (sorprendido) y estas a 3 metros del suelo….y haces un Split perfecto

Po = (se mira a si mismo) maestro….soy un spartan, podemos hacer esto y mucho mas (toma una galleta mas), además si tuviera mi armadura esto seria un….(las repisas se comienzan a romper) Accidente! Oooh (cae al suelo dejando rodar la galleta hasta quedar al alcance del maestro shifu)

Shifu = (toma la galleta y sonríe) Los Accidentes No Existen….acompañame (sale de la cocina, seguido de un Po confundido)

A las afueras del valle

El maestro shifu encontraba subiendo unas escaleras de piedra, seguido de un panda con su armadura, el cual cargaba una gran mochila, sin ningún problema, caminaron por un buen rato hasta que shifu para y se sienta en posición de loto enfrente de un estanque.

Po = (deja la mochila en el suelo) me trajo, hasta aca arriba para un baño (se acerca a el estanque y sumerge la mano en el estanque)

Shifu = (con los ojos cerrados) Panda! No nos lavamos las axilas en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas

Po = que?...estanque (se limpia la mano)

Shifu = (se levanta y camina al lado del panda) aquí oogway desenmaraño los misterios de la armonía y la concentración, este sitio vio nacer al kung fu

Po solo miro expectante el sitio donde se encontraba, y el estanque se veía al símbolo del Ying y el Yang, shifu subió a lo que parcia una roca, y comenzó a hacer movimientos de kung fu, mientras era observado por Po.

Shifu = QUIERES APRENDER KUNG FU! (lo señala)

Po = (pensando: no tengo nada que perder) Si (contesta)

Shifu = PUES YO SOY TU MAESTRO!

Po = (Pensando: la escuela fue hace mucho) Si

En un prado

Po y shifu se encontraban uno enfrente del otro.

Shifu = cuando te enfocas en el Kung fu, cuando te concetras…..Das ASCO!...(mira que Po se cruza de brazos) pero eso puede ser mi culpa…no puedo entrenarte como eh entrenado a los cinco….ahora veo que la manera de llegar a ti…..es con esto (saca de su espalda un plato de dumplings)

Po = (suena su estomago) bueno tengo un poco de hambre (iba a tomar un dumpling pero shifu le aleja el plato de su alcanze)

Shifu = bien (saca unos palillos) cuando hayas entrenado (toma un dumpling) comeras (se lo comes)

(Nota de escritor: la secuencia de entrenamiento de po es igual a la de kung fu panda, solo que esta, esta redactada de manera diferente)

Po estaba haciendo abdominales en la rama de un árbol, shifu sostenía un plato de dumplings dándole un incentivo a Po, y antes de que los alcanzara la rama se partió a la mitad, haciendo que shifu saltara a una piedra cerca, Po intento sostenerse de la rama, pero por el peso esta se rompió y ambos cayeron al vacio, excepto Po el cual uso su mochila cohete para mantenerse arriba, en el bosque shifu le entrego a po un plato de (no se que hayan sido pero parecen tamales oaxaqueños) sonrio, se quito el casco e iba a comer del plato, pero llego shifu con un baston de bambu y golpeo a Po, pero gracias a sus habilidades lo paro con su palma, shifu siguió atacando, y cuando iba a golpear de nuevo a po, le dio al plato dejándolo destrozado, de regreso en el prado, shifu sostenía un dumpling en la mano, haciendo que po intentara quitárselo, pero cada que intentaba tomarlo, shifu lo cambiaba rápidamente de lugar, de un lado a otro de arriba abajo, en el estanque, Shifu puso un plato de vegetales enfrente de Po, intento hacer una lagartija y comérselo pero no pudo, ya que en su estomago habían carbones encendidos, y cada intento de comerse los vegetales era una quemadura en su armadura, en la cima de una montaña shifu le mostraba a Po el equilibrio y este tenia 3 platos de fideos, dos en sus manos y uno en la cabeza, y no se los comio ya que tenia que asegurar su equilirio, en el bosque de bambu, Po se estaba muriendo de hambre era de noche y aprovecho que shifu dormía para tomar un poco de fideos, pero al estar cerca del caldero, shifu apareció y ataco a Po con un baston de bambu, y esta vez logro darle en el trasero, al segundo golpe no logro conectarlo ya que Po lo desvio, y cuando tenia el plato lleno de fideos shifu le dio en el estomago a Po, haciendo que este lanzara el plato al aire, shifu se paro en la punta del baston, atrapo el plato y su contenido y lo comio, Po un poco furioso pateo la parte baja del baston pero este le dio en la cabeza, en dos montañas, shifu y po estaban practicando golpes patasa y demás sincronizados, de regreso en el estanque, hacían lagartijas con un solo dedo, de regreso en el bosque shifu atacaba a Po con el baston de Bambu, pero este los bloqueaba y los esquivaba, tomo el baton con ambos brazos y lo redirijo a otro lado, tenían combates entre los dos, hasta que Po por si solo volvió a la montaña y dio varios golpes saltos y patadas al estilo de kung fu, dando por terminado su entrenamiento, de regreso en el prado, shifu se encontraba sentado en una mesa de piedra, y en la mesa habían 2 pares de palillos y tres platos uno con dumpling, shifu tomo unos palillos.

Shifu = (señala el plato con los palillos) Despues de ti panda

Po = (parado y confundido enfrente del maestro shifu) Asi nada mas, sin sentadillas, sin….sin caminatas (se acerca a la mesa)

Shifu = (sonríe) jure entrenarte y has sido entrenado….come con libertad

Po = (dudoso, se sienta, se quita el casco, toma dos palillos, y toma un dumpling)

Shifu = (sonríe) Disfruta!

Po = (sonríe y lleva el dumpling a su boca pero antes de que siquiera tocara su lengua, una ráfaga de aire pasa por enfrente de el y le quita el dumpling) Hey!

Shifu = (se sienta rápidamente en su lugar y se encontraba masticando) Dije que comas con libertad….come un dumpling

Po = (toma un dumpling, pero shifu patea sus palillos quitándole el dumpling, y este enseguida lo toma en los suyos y se lo come) OIGA! (mira a shifu con ojos de furia)

Shifu = (termina de masticar y se lo traga, para después mandarle una cara de malicia al panda)

Ambos intercambiaban miradas una mas fría que la otra hasta que el maestro shifu hablo

Shifu = come con libertad (sonríe maliciosamente)

Po = (enojado) PUEDO!

Shifu = (grita) PUEDES! (mueve rápida y ágilmente sus palillos)

Po = ooooh (mueve sus palillos una vez, golpea la mesa haciendo que los dumpling salgan volando, shifu rápidamente salta y se come todos los dumpling en el aire excepto uno, Po lo mira en el aire y se lanza contra el, abre la boca, pero antes de que este entrara en su boca, shifu lo toma en sus palillos y cae en la mesa)

Po mira que shifu tiene el dumplign en sus palillos y con los suyos lo obliga a soltarlos, y este cae enseguida en el plato, ambos con sus palillos se enfrentaban por el dumpling, shifu volteo el plato con el dumpling, al igual que los demás y comienza a llevarlos de un lado a otro (como el juego de, donde esta la bolita) dejando a po confundido, pero su inteligencia era demasiada, para un plato, lo desvuelta, dejando ver que ahí estaba el dumpling, shifu sorprendido, siguen con su pelea por el dumpling, Po algo cansado, golpea el plato, haciendo que el dumpling saliera volando, y antes de que Po lo tomara, shifu lanza uno de sus palillos atrapando el dumpling y clavándose en la punta de un árbol, ambos miran el dumpling y se lanzan contra el, shifu salta pero es atrapado por los palillos de Po, el cual lo sostiene y lo regresa al suelo, ambos voltean a ver el dumpling el cual estaba por caer, shifu mira que po se distrae y aprovecha para liberarse, se hicieron llaves, golpes y contragolpes, el dumpling se cae, Po empuja a Shifu para atrapar el dumpling en su boca pero Shifu lo golpea en la boca y la cierra, el dumpling cae y shifu lo patea lejos, y Po corre por el, shifu al ver el desempeño, deja los palillos y va por la vara de bambú, mientras Po iba corriendo por el dumpling shifu lo golpea con la vara, pero Po desvia los golpes, y los esquiva, Po pisa la vara de bambu dejando al maestro shifu sin defensa Po salta por encima de el y lanza el dumpling al aire, dejando a shifu sorprendido, al estar en el suelo Po cae de pie y atrapa el dumpling en sus palillos, jadeante, mira el dumpling en sus palillos con una sonrisa de victoria, baja la mira y voltea a ver al maestro shifu, el cual solo asiente, mira su dumpling y se lo lanza en la mano al maestro shifu dejándolo sorprendido.

Po = (sonriente) No tengo hambre

Shifu = (sonríe ante la reacción del panda y lanza el dumpling a un plato)

Po = (une sus manos con un saludo) MAESTRO!

Shifu = (hace lo mismo)

Y ambos hacen una reverencia mostrando el respeto que tiene uno por el otro.

En el palacio de jade

Ambos Maestros estaban regresando de su entrenamiento e iban conversando, llegando al lugar donde estaban el Pelican, y el Warthog.

Shifu = Lo hiciste bien panda… mucho mas de lo que crei (sonriente)

Po = Lo hice bien….lo hice bien (incrédulo) ja… lo hice BARBARO! (empuja a shifu)

Shifu = (suelta un pequeño desaire) la marca de un verdadero héroe es la humildad….. pero si….. lo hiciste (le pega un golpe en la cadera a Po) BARBARO!

Po = (reciente el golpe) au…..jejejejejeje (se señalan uno al otro)

De repente suena el sonido de un aleteo, voltean la mirada y miran a grulla, cargando lo que parecían cadáveres, pero después de que Grulla bajara solto a el resto de los 5 furiosos, los cuales parecían disecados, no se movían, ni siquiera daban signos de vida, Po miro a tigresa sin moverse y se preocupo demasiado.

Po = (preocupado y angustiado) chicos…..CHICOS (Se acerca a ellos) están muertos….no respiran….duermen…..tienen los ojos abiertos

Shifu = (se acerca a mantis)

Grulla = (con las plumas alborotadas y jadeante) Nos venció su ataque a los nervios

Shifu = (asustado) se a hecho mas fuerte (toca los puntos de des paralización de mantis haciendo que este respire y se mueva)

Po = ¿Quién? Tai lung…..mas fuerte (Pensando: ese sujeto debe ser peligroso, shifu toca los puntos des paralizantes de Mono haciendo que respire y se mueva suelta un golpe, y le da a Po pero no le duele)

Mono = (reacciona de golpe) ES MUY VELOZ!...au mi mano

Po = (se siente culpable) lo siento amigo

Shifu = (toca los puntos de des paralización de Tigresa, y le tuerce un poco el cuello haciendo que ella respirara, se moviera, y reaccionara de golpe)

Tigresa = (respira forzosamente) Aaaah… crei que podíamos detenerlo (mira que Po se acerca a ella y se inca enfrente de ella)

Po = (la observa preocupado por ella, y suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas) me tenias preocupado (dijo mientras la abrazaba, con voz rota y dolida)

Tigresa = (la felina estaba feliz de estar de regreso con Po y le regreso el abrazo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos)

Shifu = (asustado) Pudo haberlos matado

Mantis = (respira forzosamente) ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Tenia la oportunidad perfecta para matarnos

Shifu = (salta encima de víbora y comienza Presionar y jalar los puntos des paralizantes de la serpiente) PARA QUE VOLVIERAN Y NOS LLENARAN DE MIEDO EL CORAZON PERO NO FUNCIONO NADA (termina de jalar y presionar los puntos y la reptil, respira, y se mueve)

Po = (se levanta antes de que shifu los viera abrazarse) Am bueno, si podría, bueno…..un poquito…..Yo si tengo miedo (jugando con sus dedos)

Shifu = (lo mira) Puedes vencerlo Panda!

Po = je esta jugando…. Ellos no pudieron (los señala) son 5 maestros, lo cual significa que el sujeto es mas fuerte de lo que creía

Shifu = (lo señala con el ceño fruncido) pero tendras lo único que nadie mas tiene (sonríe)

Po = (estaba sorprendido, de verdad shifu se refería a lo que creía….)

En el salón de los héroes

Todos estaban presentes en el salón de los héroes, y shifu al igual que todos veian, El Rollo Del Dragón

Po = (voltea a ver a Shifu) y cree… que este listo

Shifu = (lo voltea a ver) lo estas… Po (le sonríe)

Po = (el gesto fue regresado por Po)

Shifu camino hasta el altar de Oogway, y toma el baston de oogway, camina hasta la piscina, toma el baston en sus manos, y comienza a moverlo de manera agil, varios petalos del durazno comenzaron a moverse con el viento generado por el baston, poco a poco los petalos se comenzaron a elevar en el aire, hasta que un pétalo cayo en un lado de el rollo, haciendo que este perdiera equilibrio y callera, Shifu miro esto y rápidamente atrapa el rollo con el baston, por el peso el baston dio un pequeño toque en la piscina haciendo que una pequeña onda lo recorriera, shifu acerco el rollo a su alcanze y lo toma en sus manos.

Shifu = (voltea con dirección a Po) eh aquí el rollo del dragón (se lo extiende a Po) es tuyo

Po = (dudoso) Oiga…. Que pasara cuando lo lea (curioso)

Shifu = nadie sabe… la leyenda dice que oirás el aleteo de las mariposas (dijo con un tono emocionado)

Po = (sorprendido) no en serio…. Es genial (señala el rollo)

Shifu = (expentante) si….y veras la luz en la cueva mas oscura, sentiras el universo en movimiento a tu alrededor

Po = (pensando: eso de la luz en la cueva puedo hacerlo con las luces de mi casco)

Shifu = leelo Po y cumple con tu destino….. leelo y vuélvete …..el guerrero dragón

Po = (toma el rollo en sus manos, eh intente abrirlo pero todo intento era en vano)

Shifu = (mira a po con una cara increduilidad y le pide el rollo para abrirlo por el, Po se lo entrega y lo abre fácilmente)

Po = (avergonzado) Je… bueno ya lo había aflojado yo no (saca el pergamino del rollo) Bueno aquí voy (Pensando: porque siento que esto será igual que como con el Forerunner)

Lentamente habre el pergamino el cual al estar habierto se ilumina

Po = aaaaaaaaaah (grita un poco sorprendido, haciendo que todos se hagan hacia atrás por el miedo) Esta en blanco

Shifu = (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Po = si mire (le muestra el pergamino pero shifu desvia la mirada)

Shifu = no tengo prohibido mirar el (curiosos le arrebata el pergamino y lo observa) En blanco no lo, no lo entiendo

Po = (confundido) ya veo…..entonces oogway….despues de todo era una tortuga Loca!

Shifu = (camina por el salón con el rollo en manos) No oogway era mas sabio que todos nosotros juntos

Po = hay por favor…..aceptelo me eligio por accidente…..claro que no soy el guerrero dragon (se cubre la mirada) a quien engaño

Tigresa = (camina a Po y le pone una mano en el hombro) Pero quien detendrá a Tai Lung

Grulla = Lo destruirá todo y a todos (asustado)

Shifu = (decidido) No (le da el rollo a Po junto con el pergamino dentro del rollo) Evacuen el Valle deben proteger a todos de la ira de Tai lung

Tigresa = (mira a shifu) y usted que hara maestro

Shifu = peleare con el (Po = ¿Qué? (sorprendido)) Lo distraeré lo suficiente para que ustedes puedan escapar

Po = (preocupado) pero maestro shifu…..lo asesinara

Shifu = (voltea a ver a Po con una sonrisa ladina) Por fin podrá pagar mi equivocación… escúchenme todos es hora de que continúen su viaje… sin mi….. estoy orgulloso de haber sido su maestro….. (voltea a ver a Po) Po…quiero que tu te hagas cargo de ellos….. escúchenme bien ahora Po es su maestro….. Po ellos serán tus dicipulos y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo (Po asiente) cuidalos y guíalos por el camino de la sabiduría

Po = (sorprendido) Si maestro

5 Furiosos = (sorprendidos por la decisión de su maestro, o antiguo maestro, hacen una reverencia)

Shifu = (hace una reverencia a sus antiguos alumnos) bien ahora váyanse no tiene mucho tiempo

Po = (iba a decir algo pero siente que le toman del brazo, era tigresa quien lo estaba jalando para salir de ahí, salió del palacio, pero no sin antes ver al panda rojo)

Al pie de las mil escaleras del palacio

Todo estaba nublado y medio oscuro, Todos los aldeanos de el valle estaban corriendo fuera del valle, varios con sus pertenencias, familias, y seres queridos, El Jefe Maestro y los 5 furiosos estaban bajando por las escaleras y al llegar hasta abajo vieron todo el acto de los aldeanos.

Mono = esperando ordenes maestro (cargando a una pequeña cerdita)

Po = (con su casco, su armadura y su determinación a protegerlos a todos) Escuchenme bien…. Mono tu busca a la madre de esta pequeña (mono sale corriendo) Vibora reúne a los campeciones de Sur (víbora obedece y se va hacia el sur) Mantis los del Norte (mantis obedece y va hacia el norte) Grulla (saca una bengala de su bolsa de armas, la enciende y se la da a grulla) Dales luz (Grulla toma la bengala y levanta el vuelo) Tigresa (la felina lo voltea a mirar) Tu y yo nos encargaremos de las familias (mira a una coneja con sus hijos intentando llevarlos en una carreta) ve ayudala (tigresa obedece y ayuda a la coneja, Po solo camino por los aldeanos del pueblo, buscando a alguien que necesitara ayuda, hasta que llego al restaurante del señor ping) Le ayudo con eso señor

Sr ping = (mira al spartan) Si por favor (mira que Po levanta su carrito el cual estaba lleno con sus objetos mas preciados)

Ambos salen del restaurante y comienzan a caminar con dirección fuera de el valle, aunque Po se detuvo un momento a pensar, el señor ping lo noto y intento ayudarlo

Sr ping = hay algo que le este preocupando Joven (interesado)

Po = ¿Qué siente usted al saber que un secreto no es secreto?

Sr ping = (confundido) a que se refiere

Po = (toma su rollo y lo abre) me refiero a que no había nada….y no se que signifique, no tenia nada especial

Sr ping = no hace falta que sea especial, para que algo sea especial solo hay que creer que es especial

Po = (lo piensa un poco, mira su rollo y por fin entiende) no hay nada especial, porque lo especial ya estaba dentro de Mi (voltea a ver el palacio de jade y sonríe dentro de su casco) Señor lo siento…lamento no poder siguiendo ayudarle pero tengo algo que hacer (corre con dirección al palacio de jade)

En la cima de las escaleras

Po estaba llegando al salón de los héroes, cuando vio la puerta principal destruida supuso que el sujeto había llegado, entro y vio a un leopardo de la nieves ahorcando al maestro shifu y recargándolo con fuerza en el suelo, y antes de que Tai lung lo degollara con sus garras Po intervino.

Po =OYE! (grito, llamando la atencion del leopardo)

Tai lung = (voltea a ver a un sujeto parado en la entrada del palacio) ¿Quién eres tu?

Po = Amigo….yo soy el guerrero dragón (se coloca en posición de combate)

Tai lung = Tu (sorprendido) el (mira a shifu y lo tira al suelo) Vaya eres mas impresionante de lo que escuche…. Pero que puede hacer alguien como tu…con alguien como yo

Po = (sonríe bajo el casco) Jm no me tientes, No voy a usar (coloca su mano en su espalda y saca el rollo) Esto…jaja lo quieres ven por el (antes de que contestara Tai lung le impacta un golpe, tirándolo al suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente y corre hasta el leopardo)

Tai lung = (con el rollo en sus manos) POR FIN! (recibe un golpe, y sale volando contra una columna, al estrellarse con esta solo miro al spartan sorprendido, para ver como este lo incitaba a seguir peleando, esto solo lo hace enfurecer, corre hasta el spartan y se lanza contra el, sacándolo a el y a si mismo en una caída por las esclaeras) ESE ROLLO ES MIO! (intenta arrebatarle el rollo a Po pero el lo sujetaba con fuerza, y para intentar tomarlo, comenzó a golpear a Po, para que lo soltara mientras iban cayendo, al sitio donde se llevo a cabo el torneo)

Po cayo encima de un árbol este enseguida se doblo por el peso, observo a tai lung a punto de atacarlo, pero uso el árbol para mandarlo lejos, se bajo y este enseguida se enderezo, dándole a tai lung un golpe y haciéndolo volar a una corta distancia, se recupero enseguida y volvió a empujar a Po escaleras abajo, mientras iban cayendo al valle, Ambos se conectaban golpes en el cuerpo, mientras caian Tai era aplastado por el peso de la armadura de Po lo cual le dolio bastante, al estar al pie del pueblo, ambos se estrellan con un arco de madera destrozándolo y mandando a volar a cada uno por su lado, Po rodo un poco hasta caer encima de un puesto de fideos móvil, dejando caerle encima una olla de fideos, lo cual de dio una idea, el rollo estaba en un techo tai lo iba a agarrar, pero Po uso el fideo como latigo y jalo del fideo hacia el para tomar el rollo, el cual solo impacto en su casco y salió volando en dirección al pueblo, tai lung se lanzo para atraparlo, pero po lo atrapo del pie y lo jalo de regreso al piso, para luego salir volando por el rollo en su mochila cohete, el rollo cayo en una lámpara, y Po cayo sobre dos ramas de bambu, las cuales utilizaba como sancos era difícil mantenerse de Pie y tiro algunas casuelas al suelo, el rollo cayo a su vista y tai lung enfrente de el, po se asusto por un momento pero luego recordó las casuelas y le lanzo a Tai lung una en la cara, aprovecho que no veía y arrojo mas casuelas cubriendo con una el rollo, tai lung se quito la casuela de la cara y miro el suelo buscando el rollo, pero Po enseguida camina hasta el y comienza el juego de ``donde esta la bolita´´ tai lung un poco fastidiado golpe el suelo lanzando al aire las casuelas dejando ver el rollo, pero Po siguió combatiendo con los sancos por el rollo, Tai lung se los quito de enfrente haciendo a cada uno de los sancos a un lado, dejando a Po caer encima de el y mandando a volar el rollo hacia un puente, Tai lung patea a Po quitándoselo de encima y corre por el rollo, Po cae sobre un puesto de fuegos artificiales y se le ocurre una idea, tai lung mientras corria por el rollo escucha un estruendo detrás de el y mira a Po volando con su mochila cohete, rebasándolo y tomando el rollo en sus manos, pasa por al lado del puente y al otro lado de un rio se choca contra la pared de una casa, haciendo que el rollo salga volando y se atore en la boca de un dragon de piedra, observa que tai lung se aproximaba y comienza a subir la pared ágilmente, tai lung observo como el spartan subia la pared ágilmente y se austo.

Tai lung = (asustado) el rollo le esta dando poderes….NOOOOOOOO! (se lanza con una patada a la pared y destruye la casa entera, haciendo que la cabeza del dragon de piedra salga volando)

Po = (siente un estruendo bajo de el, y observa a tai lung subiendo detrás de el, Po sube al techo y comienza a correr, arrojándole varias tejas en la cara a tai lung)

Po sube por completo al techo y salta activando su Mochila Cohete y vuela hasta estar cerca de el rollo, lo toma en sus manos y sonríe, voltea a ver a Tai y este lo golpea con una patada mandándolo al suelo, Po impacta y antes de que se pudiera poner de Pie, tai lung cae encima de el, levantando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disperso dejo mirar un gran cráter en el piso y en el centro estaba Po, tai lung miro al Spartan en el suelo y luego mira el rollo, sonríe maliciosamente y lo levanta del suelo mirándolo con malicia.

Tai lung = (con el rollo en manos) por fin!...Oh si…. El PODR DEL ROLLO DEL DRAGON (abre el rollo y saca el pergamino) ES… MIO! (abre el pergamino y se queda confundido por ver que no había nada, lo abre y cierra un par de veces) NO HAY NADA! (escucha el quejido de Po)

Po = (quejándose) Tranquilo….tampoco lo entendí a la primera cof….cof (se levanta)

Tai lung = (observa el rollo y luego a Po) ¿Qué?

Po = (de pie) no hay nada especial (mira a tai lung furioso, y lanza el pergamino a los pies de Po) Solo eres tu (se observa en el pergamino)

Tai lung = (furioso, se lanza contra los nervios de Po) AAAAAAAAH!

Po = (recibe el impacto pero no siente nada) eso que fue

Tai lung = (mira que no resulto y lo volvió a atacar varias veces, luego observo que no funcionaba y Golpeo a Po con ambos puños)

Po = (se hace hacia atrás, pero luego regresa el golpe mandando a Volar a tai lung destruyendo la entrada de un restaurante)

Tai lung sale de donde estaba y corre a atacar a Po, comenzaron un combate como cualquier otro, Po piso a tai lung y este lo reciente, tai lung comienza a retroceder sin dejar de pelear, Po lo abofetea haciéndolo enojar, intenta meterle una patada pero Po le atrapa el pie y lo tira por detrás de el, salta y sujeta la cola de Tai, cae encima de su cabeza rebota y jala de su cola haciéndolos quedar de frente, tai lung sin poder hacer nada recibe un cabezazo de Parte Po, Tai cae de pie y comienza a meter golpes y patadas al spartan, el cual usaba la cola de tai lung para defenderse, Po bloqueo un golpe con la cola de Tai, al igual que una patada, Tai lung lo iba a morder, Po mira lo que pretendía el leopardo y pone su cola en su boca haciendo que este haga un maullido y se recienta la mordida, Po aprovecha y lo golpea lanzadolo lejos de donde estaba y tai enseguida se estrella contra una pared.

Po = auuuu eso tuvo que doler (burlándose)

Tai lung mira enojado al panda desde la pared destrozada, corre con gran furia hacia el panda, Po lo obseva acercarse, y se pone firme en su lugar, aprieta los musculos y los glúteos (ya saben como XD), tai lung salta contra el panda, el cual al tenerlo cerca le mete un upercott, mandando a volar al leopardo de las nieves, Po observaba al leopardo desaparecer entre las nubes, rato después tai lung comenzó a caer iba a caer encima de Po pero enseguida este se aparta un lado y Tai cae en el suelo haciendo un huevo con su figura lanzando varias piedras y polvo, Po se cubrió y luego observo el hueco.

Po = (mirando a que algo saliera de ahí)

Tai lung = (desde el agujero) Tu…..no puedes vencerme (saca su mano de el agujero, y con un impulso sale de el, tambaleante y con el pelo alborotado) Tu…..(cae al suelo y se levanta) eres una cosa….grande y fuerte (lanza un golpe pero Po le sostiene el dedo)

Po = (serio) no soy una cosa grande y fuerte (Se quita el casco) Soy el Panda grande y fuerte (mira el dedo de Tai lung y levanta el meñique asustando a tai lung)

Tai lung = (suelta un des aire) AAAAH LA LLAVE DACTILAR WUXI

Po = (sonríe maléficamente) oh conoces la llave

Tai lung = (asustado niega con la cabeza) Fanfarrón, Fanfarrón, shifu no te enseño eso

Po = (sonríe) em No….(Tai lung sonríe al escuchar por eso, pero Po se lo arruina) La deduje solo…..SKADOOSH (dobla el meñique)

A las afueras del valle

Todos los habitantes estaban saliendo del pueblo con tranquiliadad estaba amaneciendo por lo cual no había problema alguno, tigresa iba cargando a una pequeña coneja, pero antes de dar un paso mas se escucho un estruendo detrás de ellos, todos los habitantes y los 5 furiosos, voltearon la mirada para ver una onda expansiva proveniente del pueblo, al verla se cubren y esperan a que pase la onda, una vez pasada la onda, todos regresan sus miradas al pueblo, y por curiosidad regresaron corriendo al pueblo, al igual que los 5 furiosos.

En el pueblo

Todos estaban reunidos en el pueblo y buscaban algo o a alguien que pudieran reconocer, un cerdo se acerco a una nube de polvo y de la nube salió el casco de Po, la maestra tigresa miro el casco de Po en el suelo y supuso lo peor, bajo la mirada al igual que los demás furiosos y los pueblerinos, pensaban que su guerrero dragon se había sacrificado por todos ellos, y soltaron algunas lagrimas de tristeza por su héroe caído, el cerdo se limpio el rostro iba a levantar el casco, pero un pie se poso en este, haciendo que el cerdo levantara la mirada al igual que todos prensentes.

Po = (sonriendo) Si no le molesta (se agacha y toma su casco) esto me pertenece (se lo pone y se coloca en posición legendaria)

Suena la canción de Halo 1 (ya saben la canción que suena cada vez que el jefe maestro se coloca en posición legendaria oh hace algo histórico)

Todos en el pueblo lo observaron y supieron que estaban en presencia de un ser poderoso, magnifico y lo mejor de todo…..AHORA ERA SU PROTECTOR, todos miraron expectantes al spartan y se reverencian ante el, Po observo como se reverenciaban ante el y el les regresa la reverencia, los cinco furiosos se acercaron a el, y al unisono dijeron.

5 Furiosos = MAESTRO! (hacen una reverencia)

Po = (recuerda al maestro shifu) oh rayos el maestro shifu…mono grulla consigan un medico enseguida y llévenlo al palacio de jade, yo tengo que ir y asegurarme que este bien (corre a toda velocidad al palacio de jade)

En la entrada del palacio de jade

Po = (entro corriendo al salón de los héroes y observo a shifu inconsiente cerca de la piscina) Maestro (corre hacia el y se tumba a su lado) shifu….shifu esta bien (sostiene la cabeza del maestro en su mano)

Shifu = (abre los ojos lentamente y observa a Po) Po….estas vivo (sonríe) Oh estamos muertos (confundido)

Po = no maestro no mori….venci a tai lung (mira a shifu sorprendido)

Shifu = asi…..guau…es como lo predijo oogway…. Tu eres el Guerrero Dragón…..le has traido paz a este valle y a…..mi…..gracias…..gra….gracias…Po gracias….gracias….gracias (su voz se va apagando poco a poco asustando a Po hasta que cierra los ojos)

Po = maestro….creo que este es un mal momento para decirle que salgo con su hija (sabia que Estaba fingiendo y por eso le dijo eso al maestro shifu)

Shifu = (sorprendido y exaltado) Que!

Po = y quería preguntarle si podíamos juntar nuestros cuartos, para asi estar juntos (jugando con sus dedos)

Shifu = (suspira) esta bien

Po = (sorprendido) enserio

Shifu = (sonríe) si….si tu eres capaz de darle a mi hija esa felicidad que no le di en su infacia pues, pueden unir sus habitaciones y dormir juntos

Po = gracias maestro (hace una reverencia)

Shifu = (se pone serio por un instante) pero nada de relaciones hasta que se hayan casado

Po = (Pensando: bueno) de acuerdo

De repente se escucha un ruido en la entrada de palacio, y eran los 5 furiosos los cuales venían acompañados de un medico, corrieron hasta donde estaba shifu y el medico comenzó a atenderlo, Mientras Po y Tigresa hablaban fuera del palacio y Po le dio las buenas noticias.

Tigresa = (emocionada) en serio podremos juntar nuestras habitaciones (feliz)

Po = (asiente sin el casco y le da una gran sonrisa a tigresa) si ahora podremos dormir juntos….y de lo que ya sabes hasta que nos casemos

Tigresa = (se sonroja y se molesta un poco) oh es una lastima…pero bueno supongo que puedo esperar un poco (se acerca a Po y lo besa apasionadamente, beso que fue regresado por Po el cual la abrazo por la cintura y ella por el cuello con sus brazos)

Mono = (saliendo por la puerta destruida del palacio soprendiendo a la tierna pareja) oigan par de tortolos, nos acompañan al pueblo

Shifu = (saliendo del palacio seguido de los demás) iremos al pueblo, al parecer darán una fiesta para celebrar tu victoria maestro (refiriéndose a Po)

Po = (abrazando a tigresa) Vayan ustedes yo tengo que ir a hacer algo antes (se despide con un beso a tigresa y los furiosos y el maestro shifu bajan al pueblo, mientras que Po se fue corriendo a la casa de los maestos, y comenzó a mover las cosas de Tigresa a su habitación al igual que la cama, su ropa y otras cosas, luego acomodo todo en un solo lugar, la ropa de tigresa en un armario que había en la habitación, y su cama la puso junto a la de Po, luego de acomodar todo en su habitación, tomo el chip de cortana el cual a estado en el visualizador de hologramas, lo tomo y lo conecto a su casco) que crees gane la batalla

Cortana = (sonriendo dentro del casco) no me sorprende eres el guerrero mas poderoso del planeta

Po = (sonríe) bueno es hora de ir a una fiesta, en el pueblo harán una fiesta en mi honor

Dicho esto Po salió del palacio y bajo al pueblo de un salto, al verlo todos en el pueblo, le aplaudieron y gritaron por la victoria de su protector, llegada la noche, los maestros estaban regresando al palacio de jade para descansar, Po y Tigresa estaban tomados de las manos, mientras que con otra mano Po sostenía la bolsa de armas que le había dejado al señor ping, cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, excepto tigresa ya que po había unido sus habitaciones, tigresa entro la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, Po la observo expectante mientras dejaba la bolsa de armas debajo de la cama unida, no sabia porque lo hacia pero supuso que ella dormía sin ropa, tigresa termino por quedar semidesnuda, solo usando unas bragas, la felina observo a Po y este se sonrojo al ver los pechos de la felina, Po se quito la armadura, hasta quedar de la misma manera que la maestra solo que este estaba usando un pantalón, ambos se abrazaron por un rato y se besaron la felina recargaba sus pechos contra el pecho musculoso de Po, ambos se recostaron en la cama unida, y se durmieron Po se quedo abrazando a Tigresa por la cintura con su brazo, y la felina se encontraba con una gran sonrisa mientras dormía, Todos en el valle estaban en paz nada podría arruinar la paz en el valle, pero como siempre todos estaban equivocados.

En el cuadrante Omega 12

Se encontraba Un Crucero rebelde del covenant (no se sabia si eran buenos o malos) Dentro del crucero el capitán ordeno que el SPARTAN-117 fuera eliminado, y decidió enviar a una de sus mascotas de su colección privada, dos elites fueron a los calabozos y liberaron a una criatura asesina, primero la sedaron y luego la llevaron a una capsula, lo metieron dentro y lo programaron para ir directamente a la tierra.

Elite 1 = (mirando que la capsula se aleja de la nave y habla en un idioma extraño) erus thaw reh si eht noitulos (Traduccion: Seguro De Que El Es La Solucion)

Elite 2 = (le responde en la misma lengua) erus tub woh ton wonk yhw, tub si eht noitcele fo eht niatpac (Traduccion: seguro, pero no se por que, pero es la elección de el capitán)

Mientras hablaban entre ellos, la capsula donde estaba la criatura, entro a un salto hiper espacial…¿Qué esta pasando?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

Y ESO FUE TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO DE VERDAD ME AYUDAN MUCHO.


	6. Chapter 6: El Grifo Asesino

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO A QUE UNA SEMANA TIENE 7 DIAS

HOLA QUE TAL…COMO ESTAN…HACE UN POCO NOS LEIMOS Y LA VERDAD ES QUE, ESTA HISTORIA ME EMOCIONA TANTO QUE NO PUEDO PARAR DE PENSAR NUEVAS IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA, POR LO CUAL LES QUERIA DECIR, QUE EN EL CAPITULO 8 SUBIRE NUEVOS SPARTAN, Y ESTOY REUNIENDOLOS, YA TENGO A VARIAS PERSONAS QUE SE UNIRAN A LA SAGA DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y LAS PERSONAS NOMINADAS PARA ESTO SON HASTA EL MOMENTO: YO, PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU, DAVID CHACON, HERMANO BEE, ANDREA KFP KUMARA, OSCAR DANILO, MASTER SKIRREL, JEFFERSON GONGORA, Y LORD ZONE, SI QUIERES FORMAR PARTE DE MI HISTORIA SOLO DIMELO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, YO INMEDIATAMENTE TE RESPONDERE, Y TE HARE UN SPARTAN, SOLO TIENES QUE DECIRME, QUE ANIMAL TE USTARIA SER, EL TIPO DE ARMADURA QUE TE GUSTARIA USAR, COLORES, VISOR Y SOLAMENTE ESO, OJO SOLO NECESITO 14 SPARTANS, YA VAMOS 9 ASI QUE APRESURENSE Y PARTICIPEN, Y BUENO DEJO DE DAR EL ANUNCIO Y LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA ADIOS.

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HALO Y KUNG FU PANDA ME PERTENECEN, Y SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU CABEZITA SEXY

Capitulo 6: El Grifo Asesino

En el universo, el sol comenzaba a acariciar a la tierra con sus rayos, todo era tranquilo….pero no perfecto, del híper espacio, estaba saliendo una capsula pequeña y poco a poco se iba acercando a la tierra, hasta llegar a la estratosfera, mientras en el valle de la paz, seguía un poco oscurecido, todavía no llegaba el sol a esa parte del mundo, un campesino estaba dando un pequeño y tranquilo paseo nocturno, era tranquilo hasta que, el campesino se detuvo al ver lo que parecía un meteorito solo que este estaba disfrazado por un fuego Morado, lentamente el meteorito cayo, el campesino fue hacia la zona del impacto, y al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo notar a una criatura saliendo de lo que para su opinión era un meteorito.

Campesino Cerdo = (viendo a la criatura) Pero que de…. (sale corriendo al ver lo que era)

Corrió un poco, entro a un maizal pero la criatura lo alcanzo y comenzó a despedazarlo, después de un rato la criatura abandono el cuerpo masacrado del cerdo, y comenzó en la búsqueda de su objetivo, a la mañana de esa misma noche, el gong sono dándole a todos los habitantes del valle un dia lleno de labores, en el palacio de jade, los estudiantes salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones para dar el saludo matutino al maestro.

4 Furiosos (tigresa seguía durmiendo) = Buenos días maestro (dicen al unisonó, voltearon la mirada hacia el principio del pasillo de las habitaciones y shifu no estaba, voltearon la mirada y lo vieron enfrente de la habitación de Po y Tigresa)

Grulla = (confundido) maestro que hace ahí

Shifu = (relajado) espero a que el maestro salga de su habitación para darle el saludo matutino

Los furiosos estaban un poco confundidos, pero luego recordaron que Shifu había declarado a Po su nuevo maestro y aunque quisiera, no podrían cambiarlo, ya que Shifu dijo que nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso, luego de un rato, Po salió de la habitación con su armadura puesta (no se puede separar de ella XD) y miro a todos los furiosos y al maestro shifu enfrente de el.

4 Furiosos y Shifu = Buenos días maestro (dicen al unisonó dejando sorprendido a Po)

Po = (sorprendido) Am a quien están dando saludo a el (señala a shifu) o a Mi (se señala a si mismo)

Shifu = a ti Po… te dije que de ahora en adelante ellos serán tus alumnos… tu te encargaras de entrenarlos y darles ordenes (le sonríe)

Po = (sonríe por detrás de su casco) De acuerdo…en ese caso…Atencion! (los 4 furiosos y Shifu, se quedan en sus lugares y en posición de firmes, y Po con voz autoritaria dice) si ahora sere su maestro…les dare a entender como es que yo trabajo… Primero: se dirigirán a Mi como JEFE MAESTRO, Oh como Señor…Segundo: Al haber dado el saludo inicial, saludaran y diran AXIOS…Y Tercero y la mas importante: De ahora en adelante… Yo sere el primero de enterarme de Todo, y si alguno tiene algún problema o necesita ayuda con algún asunto me lo diran a Mi quedo claro (todos asienten) Y una cosa mas…. A pesar de que sea demasiado Estricto siempre podremos llevarnos bien.

Mono = (medio serio) Permiso para hablar señor

Jefe Maestro = No (Tono Autoritario)

Víbora = (Seria) Permiso para hablar señor

Jefe Maestro = Concedido (Tono Autoritario)

Víbora = porque la maestra tigresa no a despertado señor (sorprendida porque su amiga felina fuera la ultima en levantarse)

Y antes de que Po contestara tigresa salió vestia con las ropas que solia usar, como si nada se paro al lado de Po.

Tigresa = Buenos días Po

Po = Buenos días Tigresa (deja de ser serio por un momento)

Mantis = (Serio) Permiso para hablar señor

Jefe Maestro = No (Tono Autoritario)

Grulla = (Serio) Permiso para hablar señor

Jefe Maestro = Concedido (Dijo con Tono Autoritario, dejando a Un mono y una mantis, enojados)

Grulla = Porque Tigresa puede llamarlo Por sus Nombre y nosotros tenemos que dirigirnos a Usted como Jefe Maestro (Un poco molesto por el asunto)

Tigresa = dejame responder eso Por ti…. La razón de eso es porque Soy su Novia, y Puedo llamarlo como quiera (lo abraza)

Shifu = Permiso para hablar señor (serio)

Jefe Maestro = (abrazando con su brazo a la Felina) No (Tono Autoritario)

Mono = Permiso para hablar señor (serio)

Jefe Maestro = Concedido (Tono Autoritario)

Mono = (Pensando: al Fin podre hablar) lo que esta haciendo me parece injusto señor

Jefe Maestro = (decide asustarlo un poco) si te parece injusto lo podemos resolver en un combate…te parece

Mono = (se asusta) mejor…retiro lo dicho

Jefe Maestro = Bien… ATENCION! PASO REDOBLADO HASTA LA COCINA…YA (Tono Autoritario)

4 Furiosos y Shifu = (saludan y gritan) AXIOS! (dicho eso tonos fueron a la cocina dejando a Po y a Tigresa solos)

Tigresa = bueno Po…ahora eres el maestro….que piensas hacer con respecto a eso (intrigada, ya que Po no sabia que hacer primero)

Po = El dia de hoy les dare el dia libre y mañana tambien…y pasado mañana comenzaremos los entrenamientos Fisicos, Tigresa (llama la atencion de la felina) Con lo que paso con los lobos, y el incidente de ese dia (recordando la muerte de aquel lobo) me di cuenta de que ahora que estoy aquí habrá nuevos riesgos, y mucho mas peligrosos que nunca, por lo cual eh decidido entrenarlos para convertirlos en Soldados De la UNSC…excepto Tu….Tu seras parte del Equipo Spartan, Te entrenare para ser como yo, te enseñare todo lo que se, desde manejo de armas, hasta manejo de vehículos, tanto armas y vehículos de la UNSC, como armas del Covenant… entendido (la felina asiente) bien ahora vamos…. Nos esperan en la cocina (dicho esto la felina le sonrio y se tomaron de las manos)

Caminaron hasta la cocina donde estaban los demás, Po les explico que ese dia les daría el dia libre, y que se prepararan mentalmente para mañana ya que al dia siguiente los entrenaría para ser soldados, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, terminaron de desayunar y dispusieron de su dia, Shifu se quedaría en el palacio meditando (A partir de este momento dejare de llamarlo Maestro y solo le dire shifu) mientras que los demás irían al pueblo, en el pelican, Po bajo lentamente el Pelican en el centro del pueblo, ya que era el único lugar con el espacio necesario para aterrizar, todos bajaron menos Po y Tigresa, Po abrió la escotilla del pelican dejando que los demás bajasen del Pelican, y una vez que todos estuvieran abajo volvió a cerrar la escotilla y levanto el vuelo, luego de un rato Po aterrizo el Pelican en un Maizal, abrio la escotilla y Po y Tigresa salieron del Pelican, y se subieron al techo de este, una vez hecho eso, se recostaron, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, Po sin su casco, y ambos comenzaron a contemplar el cielo.

Tigresa = (suspira) Vaya el cielo es muy hermoso….no lo crees

Po = (sonríe) si lo es…. Igual que tu Amor

Tigresa = (sonríe) pues tu no te quedas atrás en cuanto a belleza cariño (lo besa apasionadamente, luego de 7 segundos se separa y se acerca mas a el quedando prácticamente abrazada por el, sonríe y mira hacia el cielo) Po….. tu que has ido a otros planetas….dime que tan grande es fuera de este mundo

Po = bueno…es tan grande que no podría explicarlo…pero te prometo que cuando encuentre la INFINITY te llevare a ver el espacio entero (le sonre tiernamente, la iba a besar pero escuchan un grito de mujer) ¿Qué fue eso?

Tigresa = (preocupada) sea lo que sea tenemos que ir a ver

Po = (se levanta y ayuda a tigresa a levantarse) Vamos…creo que es por aquí cerca (toma su casco y se lo pone,baja de un salto del techo del pelican y cae de Pie sin siquiera doblar las piernas, tigresa se lanza pero esta si dobla las piernas, Po mira de todas direcciones hasta divisar a un grupo de personas reunidas) ahí es vamos (toma su rifle de asalto y junto con tigresa comienza a correr al lugar de los hechos)

Las personas veian al suelo hasta que una leopardo (la misma leopardo de el restaurante) miro a Po aproximándose y supo de quien se trataba

Leopardo = El Guerrero Dragón (dice en voz alta y todos voltean a ver al Spartan)

(Nota de autor: cuando este hablando con personas del pueblo también le diran Jefe Maestro O Guerrero Dragón)

Jefe Maestro = (llega al lugar de los hechos y para en seco) que sucedió (intrigado y cargando sus rifle)

Cerdo = (atemorizado) Eso Paso (señala el centro de la multitud)

Jefe Maestro = (confundido camina hasta el centro de la multitud y se horroriza al ver de que se trataba)

Era el cerdo de la noche, esta totalmente despedazado, sus brazos y piernas fueron arrancados salvajemente, su cabeza tenia varios rasguños, marcas de zarpas, y en su cuerpo mordidas y pedazos de carne arrancados, se puso el rifle en la espalda, y se agacho para examinarlo.

Cortana = (desde el casco) Crees que haya sido un….(es interrumpida)

Po = no se…no estoy seguro…ellos son crueles pero no tanto asi….(de repente escucha un estruendo proveniente de un bosque cerca del maizal, rápidamente saca su rifle y apunta al bosque) Escuchenme bien, ire a investigaa, Tigresa (llama la atencion de la felina, toma una de las espadas de energía que tomo de los lobos y se la da a tigresa) Toma esto...se activa de esta manera (presiona un botón, desenvainando la espada de energía, vuelve a presionar el botón, haciendo desaparecer la espada) Quiero que la uses si es necesario…volveré pronto (dicho esto la abrazo rápidamente, y camina adentrándose en el bosque)

Luego de caminar un poco, escucha el estruendo haciéndose mas fuerte, y al llegar al lugar de origen se impresiona al ver que era una capsula de decenso del covenant, la miro unos segundos y corrió hasta ella, busco alguna especie de armas y las encontró, 2 Carabinas ambas con municion, 1 Pistola de plasma, 4 Rifles de Plasma, 4 Aguijoneadores del normal y el francotirador, y 8 granadas de plasma, corrió de regreso al bosque y con algunas hojas de los arboles hizo una bolsa improvisada, volvió a la capsula y tomo las armas, Corrio rápidamente de regreso a donde se encontraba la multitud pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido, al volver miro a todos los civiles y no pierde tiempo en avisarles.

Jefe Maestro = Escucheneme bien (llama la atencion de todos presentes incluyendo a tigresa) Quiero que vayan a sus casas, cierren y aseguren toda entrada en ellas… no les dire mucho porque no quiero alarmarlos, pero es posible que un elite este aquí, o tal vez un grupo de ellos, por lo cual quiero que vayan corriendo al pueblo, y adviertan a todos, díganles que es una orden del Guerrero Dragón, ahora vayan, y si ven a el resto de los cinco furiosos díganles que los espero en el palacio de Jade (todos asienten y corren en dirección al pueblo) Tigresa corre al Pelican ahora (tigresa sin preguntar corre al pelican seguida Por Po)

Una vez dentro del Pelican, Po corrió a la cabina y cerro la escotilla, alarmando a tigresa, la cual un poco atemorizada va con el y le pregunta.

Tigresa = (Asustada) Po….que esta pasando

Po = (suspira) nada bueno amor (rápidamente enciende los motores y vuela rápidamente al palacio de jade)

Mientras en el Pueblo

Todos los habitantes estaban en alerta Roja, todos corrian rápidamente a sus hogares, cerrando puertas y ventanas, el resto de los cinco furiosos habían sido alertados del peligro y fueron de regreso rápidamente al palacio, al llegar solo vieron al Jefe Maestro y a Tigresa la cual parecía tener un Uniforme de Soldado (Como las que Usan Los Marines) y estaba cargando un rifle .

Grulla = Jefe que esta pasando (asustado)

Jefe Maestro = (toma algunos uniformes y se los arroja a Grulla, y Mono) pónganselos los necesitaran (después les arroja un rifle de Asalto a cada uno, ellos solo obedecen y se los ponen

Vibora = Que esta pasando (exaltada)

Jefe Maestro = (le arroja una pistola magnum a Mantis y a Víbora) se los dire en la cocina vamos (corre en dirección a la cocina)

Una vez en la cocina

Jefe Maestro = (serio) Bien esto es lo que se…. Haya en el bosque hay una Capsula de decenso del Covenant….lo cual significa que debe de haber un grupo de elites libres ahí afuera

Shifu = (asustado) Que son los Elites de los que tanto hablas?

Jefe Maestro = (suspira, saca el chip de Cortana de su casco y lo inserta en el Visualizador) Cortana! Reproduce imagen 25412/S213/C233 (Numero de archivo, Seccion, y Captura)

Cortana sale del visualizador y revela la imagen de un elite de pies a cabeza, asustando aun mas a todos ahí presentes.

Jefe Maestro = los elites….son una raza despiadada de alienígenas super avanzados, todos aquellos que los enfrenten son asesinados….y puede que estén libres en este planeta….por lo que quiero que cada uno tome su arma y vigile el pueblo, Grulla cubriras el terreno alto (el cielo) el resto de nosotros nos quedaremos en tierra, Mono mantis, vayan al pueblo, víbora ve con ellos, Shifu usted revisara el palacio, cada rincón de el, Tigresa tu y yo nos encargaremos de los jardines del palacio, luego iremos al bosque a buscar algo que nos ayude, entendieron (todos asienten)

Todos = SI SEÑOR! (dicen al unisono y de la misma forma que un soldado)

Jefe Maestro = bien ahora en marcha (toma Un rifle de asalto, Un FDMR, y una magnum para luego salir corriendo de la cocina)

Todos comenzaron a buscar en sus respectivas areas, todo era tranquilo en el pueblo, ninguna sola alma a la vista, comenzaron a buscar por cada calle, callejón y en todas partes posibles para ocultarse, grulla quien los cubria por el cielo no veía nada fuera de lo usual, y no tenia molestias al estar volando con el uniforme el casco y el arma en su espalda, en el palacio shifu, con una magnum, revisaba cada rincón del palacio y todo estaba despejado, Po y Tigresa dejaron de buscar en los jardines, y se fueron en el Warthog al bosque, regresaron a la zona de impacto, y comenzaron a buscar a los alrededores de la capsula, y encontraron varias cosas, Pisadas, rasguños, pero lo que le Sorprendio a Po fue que encontró algunas plumas doradas como las de un águila, las reviso detenidamente, de repente escucha un estruendo proveniente de el bosque y de la nada la criatura le salta encima dejándole ver a Po con mas claridad lo que era.

Po = Un gri…..(es interrumpido ya que es tirado al suelo por la criatura)

Tigresa = (cerca de el lugar, escucha algunos gritos de Parte de Po y rápidamente corre con dirección a donde el estaba, y se sorprende al ver Un Grifo (Criatura mitológica, Mitad Aguila, Y Mitad Leon) con alas y plumas doradas (la parte del águila) y color de pelo café (la parte del león) encima de Po intentando morderlo con su pico, Pero Po estaba controlando muy bien la situación)

Po = (voltea la mirada y observa a tigresa parada a unos cuantros metros de ellos) TIGRESA…. DISPARALE

Tigresa = (saca una magnum, y apunta al Grifo pero al apuntar comenzó a dudar, que tal si le daba a Po y salía mal herido)

Po = (intenta alejar el Pico del grifo de Su rostro) TIGRESA DISPARALE

Tigresa = y si te doy a ti (asustada y preocupada)

Po = TRANQUILA…AAAAH…..SOLO RELAJATE…AAAAH…..RAPIDO DISPARALE (Perdiendo un poco de fuerza)

Tigresa = (asustada, cierra los ojos y dispara, la bala viaja directamente a la pierna trasera de el Grifo haciendo que este recienta el impacto y chille de dolor, como un águila)

Po = (aprovecha que el grifo se aleja un poco de el y lo derriba, este forcejea, pero antes de que se liberara Po saco lo que era un sedante y se lo inyecta en el cuello al Grifo, rato después este cae dormido por el efecto de el sedante, Po se le quita de encima y camina hacia tigresa) Espera aquí ire por el Warthog, si ves que se levanta disparale de nuevo (dicho esto corre por el Warthog)

Rato después Po regresa con el Warthog, se detiene al lado del grifo, lo levanta y lo pone encima del Warthog, y lo amarra con algunas cadenas que había en el Warthog, Po y Tigresa suben al Warthog, y Po conduce hacia el palacio de Jade.

Tiempo Despues

El grifo, comenzaba a despertarse y lo primero que Vio fue a Po a unos cuanto metros de el, el grifo al verlo se enfurece eh intenta embestirlo, pero al estar a solo 5 pasos de el una cadena en su cuello lo detienen, el Grifo se encontraba encadenado a una de las paredes del Palacio.

Tigresa = (cargando su arma, y al lado de Po) con que esto era lo que bajo en esa cosa

Po = (serio y con el casco puesto) eso parece….pero es extraño

Tigresa = (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Po = porque estas criaturas solo pueden ser encontradas en Reach….en un sitio muy oculto en Reach…pocos saben de su existencia y uno de ellos es el Covenant (comienza a caminar hacia la casa, seguido de tigresa)

Grifo = (mira a ambos irse y comienza a gritar y chillar como un águila)

Paso un rato para que el Grifo se cansara de gritar, y se acostara tipo dragon en el suelo, eran las 3:00 de la tarde hora de el almuerzo y el grifo estaba que se moria de hambre, Tigresa con un poco de compasión y con sus típicas ropas de siempre, se atrevió a tomar algunos trozos de carne eh intentar dárselos a la Ave mitad Leon, Tigresa estaba prácticamente enfrente del grifo, el grifo se estaba despertando ya que estaba Dormido, y al ver a la felina, por acto de reflejo se levanto y le gruño como un león.

Tigresa = (se asusta un poco) Hola….oye se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y vengo a remediarlo (le extiende el pedazo un pedazo de carne) Ten…..me imagino que tienes hambre

Grifo = (un poco dudoso se acerca con extremo cuidado a la felina y al estar cerca de ella abre el pico y le arrebata el pedazo de carne, lo tira al suelo y con las garras lo comienza a cortar, mientras era observado por la felina)

Tigresa = (sonríe al verlo comer, toma otro pedazo de carne y se lo extiende) ten…come mas (el Grifo se solo quita un poco mas suave de las manos, mientras comia tigresa intento tocar la cabeza del grifo)

Grifo = (al ver que la mano de la felina se acercaba, se alejo un poco y le gruño de nuevo)

Tigresa = (retira rápidamente su mano, y en un tono relajado, se vuelve a acercar) Tranquilo….tranquilo…no te hare daño alguno (mira que el grifo deja de gruñirle y se relaja y un poco timido acerca su cabeza a la mano de la felina) eso…asi….tranquilo….despacio (y al estar Poco centímetros, el grifo por fin dejo que la felina tocara su cabeza, tigresa sonrio y le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza) eso es (toma otro pedazo de carne) toma (el grifo se lo quita tiernamente de la mano, y procura no cortarla con Su pico)

Grifo = (estaba comiéndose el pedazo de carne mientras la felina lo acariciaba en la cabeza)

Tigresa = (una vez que el grifo estaba relajado le pregunto) ¿Por qué atacaste a Po?

Grifo = (nervioso, pero parecía que confiaba en la felina, hizo algo que la dejo sorprendida….uso telepatía) Lo hice porque no tenia opción (usando telepatía y con)

Tigresa = (sorprendida) Tienes telepatía

Grifo = (usa la telepatía) Si….es una habilidad que todos los grifos tenemos

Tigresa = (sorprendida) bueno…regresando al tema…. Porque atacaste a Po en el Bosque

Grifo = (usa telepatía) ellos me obligaron

Tigresa = (desconcertada, sabia de quien estaba hablando) los ELITES

Grifo = (asiente) Si…pero te juro que yo no quería atacarlo (sonaba sincero)

Tigresa = pero entonces porque lo hiciste (desconcertada)

Grifo = (triste agacha la cabeza) pensé que si lo hacia ellos me liberarían….. pero mira lo que consegui (mira su cadena) encadenado…doy lastima

Tigresa = (desconcertada lo entendía perfectamente) Como te llamas pequeño

Grifo = Oiram….me llamo Oiram (con la cabeza gacha)

Nota de autor: para los que no sepan que significa Oiram….es Mario pero al revés… y para los que tampoco lo sabían…el idioma de los elites oh Sangheilis, es el ingles al revés)

Tigresa = muy bien Oiram… tu sabes que no tienes que hacer cosas asi… hay algo que se llama el balance del bien y el mal….elige de que lado quieres estar…es tu vida….no puedes dejar que otros decidan que haras ni quien seras, eso tu lo debes decidir…tu eres el forjador de tu propio camino….. y ahora deberías saber que eres libre…ya no estas en manos de los Elites…ahora puedes ir a donde quieras, (segura de su argumento) además no me gusto que lo hayas atacado, en parte porque el es mi novio, y me dio miedo pensar que algo podría pasarle

Oiram = perdón….pero como ya te dije no era mi intensión (apenado)

Tigresa = bueno…como sea ahora ve….eres libre (vuelve a decir)

Oiram = quisiera pero hay un detalle (con su zarpa señala su cadena) tengo esto en el cuello

Tigresa = (mira en todas direcciones y se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca, y de su bolsillo del pantalón saca una llave) y yo tengo esto (mete la llave en el cerrojo, lo gira liberando el cuello de Oriam) listo ahora…..se libre

Oiram = (la mira directo a los ojos) Señorita…usted es mi salvadora….estoy en deuda con usted (se levanta, un poco difícil ya que tenia una herida en la pata trasera, hizo algo que tigresa dejo sorprendida)

El grifo se reverencio enfrente de ella en señal de respeto.

Oiram = (mientras hacia la reverencia) Por favor….aceptame como tu subordinado

Tigresa = (sorprendida) estas hablando en serio

Oiram = claro que si….quiero que usted sea mi nueva ama (se levanta)

Tigresa = (le acaricia la cabeza y le sonríe) Esta bien

Oiram = (al sentir la mano de tigresa no puede evitar ronronear un poco (por la parte del león))

Tigresa = (sonríe y lo recuesta en su ragazo)

Tiempo después

Po estaba sin armadura, y estaba buscando a tigresa ya que no la había visto en una hora, y teniendo al grifo en el palacio, pensó que esa cosa le había hecho algo a ella, fue a donde estaba el grifo y se sorprende al ver a tigresa, con la cabeza del grifo en su regazo, tigresa estaba acariciando la cabeza del Grifo mientras este ronroneaba, Po saco una Magnum y sigilosamente se acerco a ambos, tigresa miro a Po y sabia cuales podrían ser sus intenciones, asi que levanto con cuidado la cabeza del Grifo y la dejo en el suelo con extremo cuidado ya que estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo.

Tigresa = (camina hacia Po) Po tranquilo no pasa nada (susurrando)

Po = (con el arma en manos) como que tranquilo…esa cosa esta libre y puede atacar en cualquier momento

Tigresa = Po dejame explicarte que fue lo que paso (comenzó a explicarle)

15 Minutos después

Tigresa termino la explicación y Po estaba sorprendido por lo que Tigresa le había explicado.

Po = entonces el fue obligado a atacarme (sorprendido)

Tigresa = si, pero no te preocupes, ya lo hice reflexionar y ahora no te atacara….y lo que es mejor…para pagarme el consejo…se ofreció para ser mi subordinadol

Po = (dudoso) estas segura de eso

Tigresa = (se acerca a el, se para de puntas de los pies y besa a Po) te aseguro que no habrá problema alguno

Po = (la levanta y esta asegura sus piernas en la cadera de Po) espero tengas razón amor (la besa)

Tigresa = (le regresa el beso mientras con sus brazos abrazaba por detrás el cuello de Po, y comenzaron a besarse)

Oiram, comenzó a despertarse y miro a la pareja besándose, lo cual no le gusto mucho, ya que estaban besando a su ama, con un poco de dificultad se levanta, ambos miran al grifo levantándose y Po regresa a tigresa al suelo.

Tigresa = Hola Tu (acaricia la cabeza de Oiram)

Po = Hola (intenta acariciarlo, pero Oiram desvia su cabeza y comienza a cabecear a Po, alejándolo de Tigresa) Y ahora que le sucede

Tigresa = no lo se (confundida por la reacción de Oiram)

Oiram = (deja de cabecear a Po y regresa con tigresa, y ella le acaricia la cabeza)

Tigresa = vaya…al parecer yo le agrado mas (sonríe)

Po = bueno….intentare ganarme su confianza (sonríe con burla, intenta acercarse de nuevo a tigresa pero Oiram lo vuelve a alejar) bueno esto tardara un poco

Llegada la noche, todos estaban de regreso en el Palacio, dejaron las armas y todas las cosas que Po les había dado, caminaron por el jardín hasta llegar a la casa de los maestros, entraron y fueron a la cocina, no había nadie, aunque habían dos platos de comida en el fregadero, y supusieron que Po y Tigresa ya habían cenado, ellos cenaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar pero lo que no sabían era que en el Cuarto de Po y Tigresa, había un grifo, acostado al estilo dragon en el suelo de la habitación, Po y Tigresa, estaban acostados en la cama y como la noche pasada po estaba abrazando a tigresa por la cintura, y los tres dormían muy comodamente en la habitación, y el dia de mañana seria un dia duro.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Y BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y RECUERDEN TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE FORMAR PARTE DE ESTE FIC, YA SABEN LAS INSTRUCCIONES ESTAN AHÍ ARRIBA Y ESPERO VER QUE PIENSAN, Y BUENO CHAU CHAU


	7. Chapter 7: Reencuentro

HO HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APESTO A QUE TU SEMANA INICIA UN DIA LUNES

HOOOLA, HABIA ESTADO PENSANDO MUCHO SOBRE EL CAP QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y AL MOMENTO DE ESTAR COMIENDO Y VIENDO KUNG FU PANDA, LA IDEA ME LLEGO DE REPENTE, POR LO CUAL AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP 7 DE LA ERA DEL SPARTAN, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE PARTICIPARON, Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE APARECERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP, MIENTRAS QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO ESTARA MAS CENTRADO EN PO, TIGRESA Y OIRAM, PORQUE ESO LO VERAN Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ADELANTE CON EL CAP.

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA, Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN AL QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA BUENA HISTORIA EN SU CABEZITA LOCA

NOTA 2: ATENCION ESTE CAP CONTIENE ESCENAS ``M´´ POR SU SEGURIDAD, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION (SIEMPRE QUIZE DECIR ESO XD)

Capitulo 7: Reencuentro

La mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente en el valle de la paz, y una vez sonado el gong todo el mundo en el palacio se había levantado y dieron el saludo a su nuevo maestro el cual los esperaba en el fin del pasillo, como shifu, y el también se encontraba ahí, incluso tigresa la que había salido al momento que sono el Gong, solo que había cerrado la puerta de la habitación, para que los demás no vieran a su mascota (o subordinado como quieran decirle).

5 Furiosos y Shifu = Buenos días Maestro (Firmes y serios)

Jefe Maestro = (en descanso) Buenos días….para iniciar el dia…vayan a desayunar y procedan a disfrutar de su dia…y recuerden prepararse mentalmente, porque mañana se convertirán en soldados de la UNSC…ahora vayan a la cocina

5 Furiosos y Shifu = (saludan, con el dorso de la mano en la frente) AXIOS! (gritan y se retiran a la cocina menos tigresa, la cual se quedo ahí con Po)

Tigresa = crees que debamos decirles de nuestro huésped (abre la puerta y mira al grifo dormido aun y con algunas vendas en la pata)

Po = (con el casco puesto) tal vez..pero se los diremos mañana…y se los diremos los dos (se señala y señala a ella)

Tigresa = (nerviosa) espero que lo tomen bien

Po = (se acerca a ella y la carga de la misma manera que el dia pasado, y la sujeta por las piernas, sin tocar alguna otra cosa XD) Tranquila….te apuesto a que todo saldrá bien

Tigresa = (rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Po) eso espero amor (Lo Besa)

Oiram = (comienza a despertarse, y vuelve a ver a Po y Tigresa besándose)

Terminaron de besarse y Po bajo a Tigresa delicadamente al suelo, y tigresa desvia la mirada para ver al grifo el cual se había despertado y caminaba hacia ellos (Nota: Phoenix me pregunto si el grifo caminaba en dos patas, pero no este camina en cuatro patas y no se levanta en Dos) al verlo tigresa sonríe y al tenerlo cerca, le acaricia tiernamente la cabeza.

Tigresa = (le abraza la cabeza y este ronronea) Buenos días, dormilon

Oiram = (le habla con telepatía) Buenos días ama

Po = Hola Oiram (intenta acariciarlo, pero como el día pasado, este lo comenzó a cabecear y a alejar de Tigresa) Oh por favor

Oiram = (le habla a tigresa) dile que no confio en el

Tigresa = dice que no confía en ti (sonríe divertidamente)

Oiram = no después de que me enterro esa cosa en el cuello (adolorido por la inyección)

Tigresa = dice que no confía en ti después de que le enterraste esa aguja en el cuello (le acaricia el cuello)

Po = (se vuelve a acercar, pero esta vez con un poco mas de cuidado) Oye lo siento por eso…pero entiende que no tenia opción….tu me atacaste….ademas no es por eso que me alejas de ella (el grifo habre los ojos como plato) me alejas….porque estas celoso

Tigresa = (sorprendida) es eso cierto oiram

Oiram = (avergonzado) tal vez…como sea volveré a dormir (se vuelve a meter al cuarto, y con su cola cierra la puerta)

Po = (sonríe por detrás de su casco) esta celoso (toma la mano de tigresa) es hora de ir a desayunar amor

Tigresa = (le sonríe) vamos pues (comienzan a caminar a la cocina juntos)

Mientras en el Cuadrante Omega 12

Un Crucero de la UNSC de clase Calcyon el cual se llamaba el Arca, se encontraba en batalla con un crucero del covenant rebelde, se estaba librando una batalla epica, seraphs eran destruidos, banshees volando en pedazos, y algunos que otros sabres destruidos, pero bueno la UNSC estaba ganando la batalla, y nada podría cambiar eso hasta que.

Capitan Lasky (león) = a este paso ganaremos…la batalla (suena la alarma de el crucero) Que sucede…Teniente…informe

Teniente (pantera) = Señor….se detectaron 8 motores dezliespaciales entrando al campo de batalla (dicho esto en el puente, atraves del cristal protector se podían ver 2 Corbetas rebeldes entrando al campo de batalla, y comenzaron a atacar al arca)

el bando contrario las corbetas y el crucero, comenzaron a lanzar cañones de plasma hacia el arca, dándole en el casco y causándole daños graves, todos en la nave al sentir el impacto se estremecen y caen al suelo.

Capitan Lasky = Irma….reporte de daños (levantándose)

Irma (zorra) = los escudos han caído, perdimos el motor 3 y hay una abertura en el casco superior señor (revisando una pantalla)

Lobo Marine = señor sus ordenes (esperando ordenes)

Capitan Lasky = (suspira y cierra los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos) Despiertenlos

Todos en el puente de control voltearon a verlo un poco pensativos….se podía estar refiriendo a ``ellos´´

Tigre Marine = Señor….se refiere a ``ellos´´…esta seguro de eso

Capitan Lasky = ellos son demasiado valiosos, si son capturados los torturaran intentando sacarles información y eso es algo a lo que no podemos arriesgarnos….despiertenlos…pónganlos al tanto de la situación….y llévenlos a una capsula de escape (la nave recibe otro impacto, haciéndola estremecer y haciendo que todos se tambaleen y caigan al suelo) RAPIDO SOLDADO! (dicho eso, ambos soldados corren al salón de sueño criogenico) Activen municion mack (una loba, activa el cañon de municion mack, el cual apuntaba directamente a el crucero) FUEGO! (el arma se dispara dándole al crucero justamente en la parte frontal, La municion, atravesó todo el crucero partiéndolo a la mitad, y explotando, pero las corbetas seguían ahí, y comenzaron a acercarse al Arca, Lasky presiona un botón activando el comunicador) Soldado ya todos están en la capsula

En el area de capsulas

El Tigre toca un panel activando el comunicador.

Tigre Marine = si señor el ultimo acaba de subir (viendo como alguien entraba en la capsula) punto de destino

Lasky = (desde el comunicador) La tierra, En china, ahí fue donde tuvimos el ultimo contacto con la INFINITY, envíenlos ahí, estarán seguros

Tigre Marine = recibido señor….oye (llama la atencion de el lobo) Envialos a la Tierra, exactamente a china, el capitán dice que ahí es donde esta la INFINITY

Lobo Marine = entendido (presiona botones en un panel) Suerte chicos….la necesitaran (la capsula se cierra y se separa de el Arca)

Mientras la capsula se alejaba rápidamente las personas dentro de la capsula pudieron observar como una de las corbetas, se ponía arriba de el Arca, y lo destruía con su laser, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, entraron a el Hiperespacio.

De regreso a la tierra

Era menos de medio dia, y todos en el valle se encontraban apurados, ya que en 2 dias mas seria el festival del durazno, y estaban preparando todo lo necesario, colgaron lámparas, adornando las calles con su luz, algunos niños estaban jugando entre ellos y correteándose, tigresa le había dado de comer a Oiram por lo cual estaba tranquila, ella y Po habían bajado al pueblo, Po iba consigo su rifle de asalto y su magnum, y mientras caminaban tigresa le iba explicando que era eso del festival del cerezo, y mientras lo hacia cada persona que lo veía pasar se reverenciaba y decía ``Hola Guerrero Dragon´´ por lo cual Po se sintió alagado, mientras iban caminando una pelota se detuvo enfrente de Po, el se agacho y la recogió, y miro como una pequeña leopardo de las nieves se acercaba a el.

Leopardo de las nieves = (estaba enfrente de Po, algo nerviosa)

Po = (sonríe por dentro de su casco y se inca hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña) Me parece que esto es tuyo (le extiende la pelota)

Leopardo de las nieves = (un poco sonrojada y con voz temblorosa toma la pelota en sus manos) Gracias

Po = (le soba tiernamente la cabeza) de nada pequeña (la pequeña le sonríe y sale corriendo con sus amigos a seguir jugando, se levanto y observo a la felina mirándolo de forma tierna) ¿Qué?

Tigresa = (le abraza el brazo) Nada….es que me pareció tierno en la forma en la que la trataste

Po = (sonríe por detrás de su casco) Que te digo…los niños me aman (orgulloso)

Tigresa = (Pensando: eso es bueno…ahora sé que seras un buen padre algún dia) eso veo amor (mira a sus demás compañeros levantando una lona, se acerca a ellos y les dice) necesitan ayuda

Mono = (cargando con un poco de dificultad la lona) si por favor

Po = ahora vuelvo tigresa tengo que ir al palacio a hablar con ``el´´ (tigresa entiende y solo le sonríe, asiente y Po de inmediato va hacia el palacio)

Al llegar al jardín de entrenamiento, se sorprende al ver a Oiram, recostado sobre el techo del Pelican.

Po = (preocupado por que alguien lo viera) Oiram que haces ahí

Oiram = (no contesta sono lo mira un segundo)

Po = baja de ahí antes de que alguien te vea (en un segundo el ave mitad león, salta abre sus alas, y planea por un segundo para luego caer enfrente de Po) necesitamos hablar

Oiram = (no le dice nada, solo se queda sentado enfrente de el)

Po = (enojado) deja de fingir Oiram, se lo de tu telepatía, y es por eso que quiero hablar contigo

Oiram = (fastidiado) Hablar sobre que (usa su telepatía)

Po = sobre el por que tienes celos de mi y tigresa (se cruza de brazos)

Oiram = porque tenemos que hablar de eso (enojado)

Po = (suspira y se calma) mira….se que empezamos con el Pie o Pata izquierda….asi que (saca un pedazo de carne) traje esto para remediarlo

Oiram = (suspira) esta bien (toma el pedazo de carne y lo come, y luego siente como la mano de Po le acaricia la cabeza suave y tiernamente)

Po = Bien…(mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este, Oiram comienza a ronronear) Jmjmjmjmjmjm (rie con la boca cerrada, y mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Oiram nota algo que no le gusta) Que es eso (le aparta algunas plumas de la cabeza y encuentra una herida, y era de menos de 3 dias) ellos te hicieron eso

Oiram = (un poco triste asiente)

Po = (se separa de el) esperame aquí no te muevas (corrió hacia la casa y 2 minutos después regreso con un trapo, un poco de desinfectante y unas vendas, llega y se sienta en posición de loto) ahora ven (el grifo obedece y camina hacia el, cuando Po lo tuvo a su alcance, unta un poco de desinfectante en el trapo) tranquilo no te dolerá (suavemente llevan el trapo a la herida y con extremo cuidado lo coloca en la cabeza de el grifo, el cual al sentirlo entierra las garras en el suelo) tranquilo (le soba la cabeza con otra mano, para calmarlo y lo calmo) bien (retira el trapo lo vuelve a mojar con desinfectante y delicadamente lo vuelve a poner sobre la herida del grifo) eso es (lo retira y le coloca algunas vendas en la cabeza cubriendo la herida) ahí esta…mucho mejor

Oiram = gracias (agradecido, recarga la cabeza en el regazo de Po, y este comienza a acariciarlo)

Po = (sonríe) de nada….bueno regresando al tema, de tus celos

30 minutos después

Po = y es por eso que quiero que olvides tus celos hacia mi, yo amo a tigresa, y no quiero apartarme de ella, espero que lo entiendas (acariciando la cabeza del grifo)

Oiram = claro que entiendo….y perdón por haberte juzgado mal….pero solo te pido que cuides bien de ella, ella es mi ama, y tengo que asegurarme de su seguridad

Po = lo prometo (en eso el grifo bosteza) parece que tienes sueño (bosteza dentro de su casco) creo que yo también tengo un poco de sueño (se le ocurre una idea) que te parece si nos vamos a dormir, ya es un poco tarde (el sol estaba por meterse) y dormirnos temprano seria una buena idea

Oiram = de acuerdo (se levanta al igual que Po y ambos se van a la habitación a descansar)

Tiempo después

Los cinco furiosos y shifu, estaban regresando de ayudar en el pueblo, ya que el festival del durazno seria pronto, al llegar a la cocina de los maestros se sorprenden al ver que había un plato de fideos vacio en el fregadero, y pensaron que Po ya había cenado, a lo cual no le tomaron mucha importancia, cenaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, tigresa espero a que los demás se metieran a sus habitaciones, y entro a la suya, y se enterneció al ver a Po y Oiram, dormidos Oiram en el suelo, y Po sin su armadura, en la cama al lado de Oiram, mientras Oiram dormía, Po le rascaba la nuca haciendo que este ronroneara, tigresa, solo entro a la habitación, se desvistió hasta quedar solo en bragas y se acosto junto a Po, y lo abraza.

Po = (con los ojos cerrados) te habías tardado (susurrando)

Tigresa = (sorprendida) estabas despierto

Po = me desperté al escucharte entrar (se da la vuelta quedando de cara con la felina) porque tardaste gatita (le pone un pequeño apodo)

Tigresa = (sonríe) perdóname osito (corresponde el apodo y le pone uno también) pero tuvimos que quedarnos a ayudar a colocar las decoraciones

Po = (finge enojo) y con permiso de quien te quedaste ahí

Tigresa = sin el permiso de nadie (dice como si nada)

Po = en ese caso tendre que castigarte por tu rebeldía (sonríe coquetamente)

Tigresa = (desconcertada por el comentario, hasta que recibió la indirecta, y sonríe coquetamente) tiene razón maestro (se sienta en la cama y se quita la sabana que la cubria dejando ver de lleno su abdomen y sus pechos) eh sido una niña mala…(se muerde una garra) y…merezco que me castiges (baja su mano desde su pecho hasta su abdome)

Po = (la iba a besar pero recordó a Oiram) un momento…que hacemos si se despierta (mira a Oiram, pero siente como las manos de la felina, dirigen la mirada de regreso a ella)

Tigresa = es fácil…solo no tenemos que hacer ruido (sonríe lujuriosamente)

Po = en ese caso (pone una de sus manos en el pecho de la felina) espero que puedas permanecer calladita…. Porque como dicen…. (besa y lame el cuello de tigresa, haciéndola reprimir un gemido de placer) Calladita te ves mas bonita (besa el cuello de la felina, haciéndola estremecer con cada beso y lamida)

Tigresa = (reprime los gemidos, para que nadie la escuchara)

Po = (Lentamente comenzó a bajar, entre besos por el cuerpo de la maestra)

Tigresa = (confundida) Po que estas…..am (cierra la boca, y sonríe lujuriosamente)

Po = (había bajado hasta la entrepierna de la maestra, y comenzó a lamerla, no sin antes retirarle las bragas, jalo de ellas, y la felina levanto levemente sus piernas para ayudarlo, una vez retiradas las bragas, la miro expectante, era la primera vez que veía a la maestra completamente desnuda, se acerca a la maestra, la besa y al oído le dice) esta noche tu y yo seremos uno (al oir eso la felina se excito y besa a Po, po lentamente regresa a la entrepierna de la maestra, las separa despacio y besa las largas piernas de la maestra haciéndola estremecer)

Tigresa = (Reprimia los gemidos, que amenazaban con salir de su boca, al igual que los ronroneos pero el simple hecho de que podrían ser descubiertos la excitaba mas y mas)

Po = (dejo de besar las piernas de la maestra, y acerco su rostro a la entrepierna de la felina)

Tigresa = (sentía como las respiraciones entrecortadas del panda, chocaban con su parte especial)

Po = (lentamente saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer los labios exteriores de la vagina de tigresa (se llaman asi no lo se pero bueno XD) haciéndola estremecer con cada lamida)

Tigresa = (excitada, toma su cola y la muerde, pero sin hacerse daño, y coloca una de sus manos en la cabeza de Po) Asi Po…mas rápido (le suplico en voz baja)

Po = (escucha la suplica, y hace mas rapidos los movimientos de su lengua, metiéndola hasta el fondo de la maestra)

Tigresa = (al sentir la lengua de Po en sus interior no aguanto mas, y llego a su orgasmo demasiado rápido, llenándole la boca a Po con su esencia) Lo siento…no pude aguantar (avergonzada)

Po = (se traga la esencia de la maestra, dejándola sorprendida) quien lo diría sabes bien (sonríe lujuriosamente)

Tigresa = (sonríe lujuriosamente) que te parece si ahora yo te complazco a ti (Toma a Po de el brazo y lo recuesta a su lado, para después ella sentarse encima del abdomen musculoso de Po, mientras seguía derramando un poco de su esencia) Te amo…y esta noche te lo demostrare (comenzó a besar a Po, primero en los labios, luego en su pecho, hasta bajar a besos por su abdomen, llega hasta donde esta la entrepierna de Po y mira el erecto miembro del panda, apunto de destrozar el pantalón que usaba) vaya… eso se ve…grande…solo hay una manera de sacarlo de ahí (le sonríe lujuriosamente al panda el cual estaba con una mirada confusa, saca una de sus garras y corta uno de los costados del pantalón, para luego arrancarlo de un tiron)

Po = (sorprendido) Tigresa (habla en voz extremadamente baja)

Tigresa = (se quedo inmóvil, tenia el miembro de Po enfrente de ella, y era grande, y de repente, sus instintos animales despertaron, llevo una de sus manos al miembro erecto de Po y lo sujeto, y se excito al tener el miembro de Po en su mano, y lentamente comienza a moverlo horizontalmente, haciendo excitar cada vez mas y mas al panda)

Po = (con la boca cerrada, ya que no quería decir ni pio pero el sentir la mano de tigresa en su miembro, lo hacia intentar expulsar gemidos y/o gritos pero como es un soldado se supo controlar bien en ese aspecto)

Tigresa = (comienza a hacer los movimientos mas rapidos, y a causa de sus instintos, acerco el rostro al miembro de Po y comenzó a lamerlo)

Po = (al sentir la lengua de tigresa en su miembro, pierde por un segundo el control y se sonroja al rojo vivo)

Tigresa = (se dejo llevar sus instintos, y metió el miembro de Po en su boca, quitándole la mano y comenzando a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo)

Po = (abre los ojos como platos, y se sonroja mas, y al igual que tigresa, se dejo llevar por sus instintos, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de la felina)

Tigresa = (siente la mano de Po pero no le toma mucha importancia y sigue con lo suyo)

Po = (estaba por llegar al climax, poco a poco, la excitación le hacia sentir que no aguantaría mas, y al igual que tigresa termino por venirse en su boca) Aaaah (en voz baja y en su orgasmo)

Tigresa = (siente como Po llenaba de liquido seminal su boca y se aparta de Golpe) Puaaaah (libre el miembro de Po de su boca, el cual seguía escurriendo un poco de liquido seminal, y el liquido que tenia aun en su boca se lo traga)

Po = (mira como tigresa se tragaba su liquido seminal, y se quedo sorprendido y jadeante por el repentino orgasmo forzoso, observa como la felina se recuesta a su lado, se acerca a su oído y le dice coquetamente) No creas que esto se a acabado tan pronto

Tigresa = (al escuchar eso se sonroja, y se excita, Observa como po se sienta en la cama enfrente de ella y sonríe lujuriosamente, con sus manos comienza a abrir lentamente sus piernas y comenzó a mover sensualmente su cola) Estoy lista grandulon

Po = (sonríe, se acerca a tigresa y la besa, mientras la besaba toma su erecto miembro y comienza a frotarlo en la entrada de la maestra, haciéndola estremecer)

Tigresa = (sentía como el miembro de Po se frotaba en su entrada, y la hizo excitar cada vez mas)

Po = (dejo de frotarlo y comienza a meterlo en el interior de la maestra)

Tigresa = (siente un poco de Dolor y placer)

Po = (de un empujon termina por meter por completo su miembro en el interior de la felina)

Tigresa = Aa…..(iba a soltar un grito pero es callada por un beso de Po)

Po = (mientras la besaba, saco lentamente su miembro de la vagina de tigresa, y lo vuelve a meter de golpe, y asi con movimientos leves)

Tigresa = (se excitaba, al sentir el miembro de Po salir y entrar en su interior) mmm asi Po….mas rápido (dice en voz baja)

Po = (obedece y comienza a aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos)

Ambos se encontraban en su mundo, donde lo único que les importaba en ese momento eran ellos dos, pero no que no sabían era que cierta IA traviesa y malvadamente divertida, los estaba observando desde el casco de Po, y para asegurarse de acordarse del momento lo estaba grabando todo desde el momento que empezaron (O-O) ambos estaban llegando al climax, tigresa sacaba la lengua mientras jadeaba, Po la beso y tigresa no pudo evitar darle una pequeñita mordida en el labio inferior, mordida que fue regresada por Po, Po dio un ultimo empujon adentrándose en el interior de la maestra y le lleno el vientre de liquido seminal, tigresa solo cerro los ojos y abrio la boca, y comenzó a jadear, mientras sentía como Po la llenaba con sus semilla, terminado una vez, Po retiro lentamente su miembro del interior de la maestra, acompañado de liquido seminal, se acosto a un lado de la maestra y comenzó a jadear.

Tigresa = (un poco cansada se acerca al rostro de Po y lo besa en los labios) Te Amo mi enorme oso de felpa

Po = (le regresa el beso) Yo también te amo mi gatita (se tapa con la sabana a el y a la maestra, la abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos, por el cansancio)

Ambos se quedaron dormidos con unas sonrisas muy grandes, porque sabían que ahora podían reclamarlo lo que ahora era suyo, mientras que en el interior de la maestra algo sucedia, mientras todos en el valle dormían tranquilamente, la misma capsula que había sido enviada desde el Cuadrante Omega 12, caia a gran velocidad a la tierra, y cayo en el mismo maizal donde había sido asesinado el Cerdo, la nave dio unos cuantos rebotes, y por fin cayo definitivamente, dejando un gran rastro de tierra detrás de ella, la compuerta de la capsula se abrio dejando salir….a un SPARTAN…..

Kelly-087 = (sale de la capsula cargando un rifle de asalto) Esta despejado salgan (Usando Una armadura Airassault completamente negra, con azul y su visor de color Dorado)

De repente de la capsula salen tres Spartans mas.

Kelly-087 = (confundida) y los demás

Linda-058 = (sale cargando un rifle de precisión) están dormidos (Usando una Armadura RECON verde hoja su visor era de color dorado)

Kelly-087 = (desconcertada) pues despiértenlos

Kurt-051 = (sale con una escopeta en manos) Porque (Usando una Armadura EVA color rojo, y amarillo)

Kelly-087 = (mira a Kurt) por el simple hecho de que yo te lo digo…tenemos que movernos

Fred-104 = (mira a Kelly) No seria mejor si acampamos aquí digo…miralos están bien jetones (Usando una Armadura Recruit colo negra con gris y su visor de color dorado, miraba a mas Spartans en la capsula dormidos)

Kelly-087 = (se quita el casco y suspira, era una leona con ojos azulosos y de pelaje amarillo) de acuerdo si es lo que quieren acamparemos aquí (observa a los demás quitarse sus cascos)

Kurt-051 = (era un leopardo de ojos café y pelaje amarillo) gracias al cielo

Linda-058 = (era una tigresa de bengala, pelaje anaranjado y ojos color jade como los de Po) yo que pensaba que tendríamos que caminar (aliviada)

Fred-104 = (era un leopardo de pelaje amarillo, de ojos color azul fuerte) si que alivio

Kelly-087 = (rie ante la actitud tan infantil de sus compañeros) son unos holgazanes

Linda-058 = oye Kelly (llama la atencion de la leona) crees que lo encontremos

Kelly-087 = tal vez linda…..segun lo que escuche el estaba en la INFINITY cuando perdieron contacto con ella (suspira un poco nostálgica)

Linda-058 = (ilusionada) eso espero

Kurt-051 = (mira a Linda) te entiendo….a pesar de que el y yo nos llevábamos mal…ahora somo buenos amigos

Fred-104 = les juro que si lo veo lo primero que hare será correr a abrazarlo (se gana la mirada de todos) que es mi amigo

Linda-058 = (sonríe) es cierto..y es lo mismo que hare cuando lo vea

Kelly-87 = (sonríe) bien yo hare lo mismo….pero ahora vamos todos a adentro…tenemos que descansar

Fred-104 = si no les importa…tomare el primer turno de vigilancia (todos lo miran)

Kelly-87 = (se pone su casco al igual que los demás) de acuerdo….buenas noches

Kurt-051 = buenas noches amigo (le pasa la mano por la espalda)

Linda-058 = abre bien los ojos fred...pueden haber peligros por ahí afuera (bromeando)

Fred-104 = somos Spartans…siempre estamos atentos (le sigue el juego)

Linda-058 = jmjmjmjmjm (rie con la boca cerrada) buenas noches Fred (entra en la capsula y la cierra)

Fred-104 = buenas noches chicos (activa su mochila cohete y sube al techo de la capsula donde se sienta, toma su DMR y antes de comenzar a vigilar mira hacia el cielo, y la brillante luz de la se reflejo en su visor) Buenas noches Jefe Maestro donde quiera que este (activa su Vision Nocturna y comienza a vigilar)

A la mañana siguiente

El Gong había sonado, y todos en el pueblo se estaban poniendo en marcha ya que el dia entrante seria el festival de el durazno todos en el palacio habían despertado y habían salido para dar el saludo al maestro, y como la mañana pasada el estaba con su armadura puesta y miro como todos excepto Tigresa salir de sus habitación.

4 Furiosos y Shifu = Buenos Dias Maestro (se paran enfrente de las puertas de sus habitaciones)

Jefe Maestro = Buenos a todos…espero que hayan descansado bien…porque hoy iniciaremos el entrenamiento…pero antes tengo que ir al pueblo

Shifu = Permiso para hablar señor (serio)

Jefe Maestro = No (Autoritario)

Mantis = Permiso para hablar señor (serio)

Jefe Maestro = concedido (Autoritario)

Mantis = porque ira al pueblo señor (mira al frente)

Jefe Maestro = necesito ir por un poco de desinfectante, y algunas vendas….ATENCION…..PASO REDOBLADO A LA COCINA….YA!

4 Furiosos y Shifu = (saludan con el dorso de la mano en su frente) AXIOS! (gritan y se van a la cocina)

Po entra de nuevo en la habitación y mira a tigresa la cual seguía dormida, sonríe y se sienta a un lado de la cama sin pisar a Oiram, la mira por un instante y acaricia su mejilla, siente la mano de Po acariciarla y comienza a ronronear, despierta y mira a Po a un lado suyo.

Tigresa = (sonríe) buenos días Po

Po = buenos días amor (se quita el casco y le besa la mejilla) como dormiste

Tigresa = después de lo de anoche….pues muy bien (sonríe coquetamente) anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida

Po = la mia también corazón (la besa en los labios) descansa un poco mas…yo tengo que ir al pueblo por desinfectante

Tigresa = (se acurruca en la almohada) de acuerdo no tardes mucho

Po se despidió con un beso, se puso de nuevo su casco y salió del palacio en el Warthog hacia el pueblo, una vez en el pueblo busco una tienda naturista, encontró una, entro, y compro una botella de madera llena de desinfectante, y algunas vendas, iba a subir de nuevo al Warthog, pero noto algo que le llamo la atencion, Una nube negra como la de el Pelican, solo que esta era mas grande, subió al Warthog, lo encendio y condujo hacia la nube de color negro.

Mientras en la capsula

Fred se había quedado toda la noche en vela procurando que todo estuviera bien, las puertas de la capsula, dejando salir a Kurt, Linda, y a Kelly.

Kelly-087 = (mira a Fred recargando su pecho y abdomen en el techo de la capsula) Buenos días Fred

Fred-104 = (mira a sus compañeros salir de la capsula) Buenos días amigos, descansaron bien

Linda-058 = (seria) si claro…si dormir bien implica despertar con alguien encima…pues si dormi bien (sarcasmo)

Fred-104 = jejejejeje (se burla)

Kelly-087 = y que tal la noche Fred, alguna novedad (interesada)

Fred-104 = (mirando el prado) pues nada fuera de lo inusual

Kelly-087 = excelente…kurt despierta a los demás…tenemos que…..(es interrumpida)

Fred-104 = espera….Linda prestame tu Francotirador (Linda se lo pasa, y enseguida este mira atraves de la mira del francotirador y mira algunos maizales moviéndose) algo viene hacia aca (baja del techo de la capsula)

Kelly-087 = Como que algo se esta acercando (mira el rastreador de movimiento de su casco, y señalaba el color rojo) un enemigo

Linda-058 = (toma su rifle) un elite

Kelly-087 = (seria) tal vez….ejecuten maniobra Alpha 12

Ambos Spartans obedecen y se separan para rodear al ``ELITE´´

Po = (iba caminando hacia la nube, pero mira su rastreador de movimiento y mira tres puntos rojos acercándose a el) Elites

Cortana = (desde el casco de Po) eso parece

Po = cortana, funciona el sistema de camuflaje (Cortana = si Po) actívalo

Y en un instante a otro Po se camuflajea, y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

Linda-058 = (deja de verlo en el rastreador, y usa el comunicador) ya no lo veo (escucha un ruido, y rápidamente apunta con su franco) Fred, hay que reagruparnos, entre todos podremos vencerlo

Fred-104 = (entre la hierba) Entendido Linda….regreso a la capsula

Una vez dicho eso, ambos regresan a la capsula y observan a sus demás compañeros los cuales eran 10 Spartans lo cual daba un total de 14 spartans, preparados para la batalla

Kelly-087 = (confundida) Dejo de moverse

Spartan 1 = (mirando su rastreador) oh es eso, o esta utilizando camuflaje activo

Spartan 2 = (mira el suelo) miren (señala unas pisadas en el suelo) ahí esta

Todos apuntan y disparan hacia donde estaban las pisadas, pero enseguida un escudo burbuja se expandió protegiendo al enemigo en su interior, dejan de disparar y enseguida el enemigo corre hacia ellos, atacándolos, a uno lo derribo, a otro lo golpeo con su propia arma, a uno lo noqueo dándole un golpe a un costado del casco, a otro lo barrio y lo dejo caer, a otro lo golpeo con su arma, a otro lo golpeo en el riñon, a otro el el cuello desmayandolo, a uno lo golpeo en el brazo y este cayo al suelo por el dolor, a otro lo golpeo en la rodilla y cae al suelo, y a otro lo golpeo en la espalda y cae al suelo, a fred lo derribo de un golpe en la cabeza, a Kurt en el riñon, a Kelly la derriba, y solo quedaba Linda, la cual voltea hacia atrás y algo se le lanza encima, y ambos Spartan y ``enemigo´´ ruedan un poco, una vez que se detuvieron Linda, forzejeo para soltarse del agarre, pero dejo de forcejear al ver quien Era.

Linda-058 = (con los ojos bien abiertos) Po?

Po = (observa que era Linda su antigua compañera de Equipo) Linda?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

Y ESO A SIDO TODO POR EL DIA DE HOY, SI TE GUSTO POR FAVOR DEJA TU COMENTARIO EN ESTE ESPACIO EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO, Y BUENO CHAU CHAU


	8. Chapter 8: Nuevos Spartans

Personas que participaron y ganaron su lugar en la historia (eso es largo):

1. Phoenix-Bird-Blu

2. David Chacon

3. Ezcu

4. AlienHeart1915

5. Leonard Kenway

6. Oscar Danilo

7. Mary

8. Hermano Bee

9. Max

10. Lordzone

11. Andrea Kfp kumara (ella saldra en un episodio mas adelante, no es por ser malo ni nada, solo que creo que le dara un poco mas de drama a la historia)

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU LOCA Y SEXY CABEZITA

NOTA 2: NINGUNO DE LOS 10 SPARTANS ME PERTENECEN, SON SOLO AMIGOS MIOS, CONOCIDOS, LECTORES, Y ETC.

NOTA 3: TODAS LAS ARMADURAS QUE SEAN MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC SERAN DE HALO 4, AL IGUAL QUE LOS VEHICULOS Y APARECERAN ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SE HAYAN NOMBRADO

Capitulo 8: Nuevos Spartans

Flashback del capitulo anterior

_Linda la cual voltea hacia atrás y algo se le lanza encima, y ambos Spartan y ``enemigo´´ ruedan un poco, una vez que se detuvieron Linda, forzejeo para soltarse del agarre, pero dejo de forcejear al ver quien Era._

_Linda-058 = (con los ojos bien abiertos) Po?_

_Po = (observa que era Linda su antigua compañera de Equipo) Linda? _

Fin del Flashback

Ambos estaban con los ojos re abiertos por detrás de sus casco, no podían creerlo, tenían a la persona mas preciada para ellos en su vida, se quedaron viendo uno al otro, y un poco después se hizo un silencio incomodo para ambos, hasta que linda decidió romper el silencio.

Linda-058 = (Feliz) Po estas vivo….despues de tanto tiempo…..sigues con vida

Po = (sonríe) tu sabes mejor que nadie que nosotros los Spartans no morimos…..solo desaparecemos en batalla

Linda-058 = pues explicale eso a el equipo Noble (ellos si habían muerto)

Po = (le aparece una gota de sudor tipo anime en la frente de su casco)

Linda-058 = (incomoda) oye Po….seria mucha molestia si te pido que te levantes

Po = (confundido) porque

Linda-058 = porque estas encima de mi quizás (incomoda en la posición que se encontraban)

Po = (reacciona) Oh si….jeje…lo siento (se levanta, y se sienta en posición de loto, y al momento de que la tigresa se levanta, se lanza a Po, atrapándolo con un abrazo por detrás de su cuello)

Linda-058 = (derramando unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad) Te extrañe mucho Po

Po = (sonríe por detrás de su casco y la abraza) yo también te extrañe Linda

De repente de los maizales salen los tres Spartans, Kelly, Fred, y Kurt, apuntando, pero dejan de apuntar al ver de quien se trataba.

Kelly, Fred, Y Kurt = JEFE! Es usted (dicen al unisono y sorprendidos)

Jefe Maestro = (escucha las voces y se levanta) Kurt, Kelly, Fred….son ustedes

De momento los demás Spartans llegan con armas en manos apuntando, pero al ver al Jefe Maestro, el mas grande, poderoso, y mas legendario spartan del que hayan escuchado (en toda la saga de halo, sabían que el Jefe Maestro es el Spartan mas reconocido por todos, en el covenant y la UNSC) y al verlo, tiraron sus armas, y al igual que Kelly, Kurt y Fred, se arrodillaron enfrente de el, dejándolo sorprendido por aquella reacción.

Jefe Maestro = (observa a todos arrodillados y se siente alagado) levántense (los spartans se levantan, y se sorprende al ver una Armadura Fotus (de color negro con visor rojo) una War Master (de color naranja, y visor de color verde) dos Mark VI ( una color negro y cromado, y la otra ) una Venator (color negro y detalles amarillos, y visor azul) una Orbital (con una calavera blanca en el visor, era de color blanco con detalles rojos) una Scanner (color gris plomo y visor Naranja) y por ultimo dos Recruits (una de color negro con azul fuerte, y la otra roja con detalles azules ambas con visores naranjas) escuchen lamento mucho el haberlos golpeado

Fotus = (sonríe por detrás de su casco) no se preocupe Jefe

MARK VI 1 = después de todo es un honor haber sido golpeado por un spartan tan famoso como usted

Jefe Maestro = (se cruza de brazos) aun asi…eso no me da el derecho de golpearlos

Kelly-087 = Jefe (llama la atencion del Spartan) deje los presento….ATENCION! (se ponen firmes y miran al frente, Kelly saca un visualizador de hologramas, y de el sale la información de cada uno de ellos)

DAVID-666: ARMADURA: FOTUS, COLOR: NEGRO, VISOR: VISOR ROJO LEOPARDO DE LAS NIEVES, EDAD: 28 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: ARMAMENTO UNSC, ULTIMO RECURSO: ESPADA DE ENERGIA, REGISTRO: TIENEN BUEN MANEJO DE ARMAMENTO UNSC Y COVENANT, MANEJA DE EXCELENTE FORMA LOS VEHICULOS EXCEPTO LOS BANSHEES, INFORMACION PERSONAL: SOLTERO, ALTURA: 2,5 METROS, PESO:2,33 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

MARIO-852: ARMADURA: WAR MASTER, COLOR: NARANJA, VISOR: VERDE, ANIMAL: BUHO REAL, CAFÉ, OJOS: ROJOS, EDAD: 29 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: ARMAMENTO UNSC Y COVENANT, ULTIMO RECURSO: ESPADA DE ENERGIA, REGISTRO: BUEN MANEJO DE ARMAMENTO COVENANT, AUNQUE PIERDE EL CONTROL EN OCASIONES, MANEJA CUALQUIER TIPO DE VEHICULO, INFORMACION PESONAL: SOLTERO, ALTURA: 2,5 METROS, PESO: 2,36 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

ALEJANDRO-153: ARMADURA:RECON, COLOR: AZUL CON DETALLES NARANJAS, VISOR: DORADO, ANIMAL: TIGRE, EDAD: 20, ESPECIALIDAD: ARMAMENTO COVENANT, ULTIMO RECURSO: ESCOPETA, REGISTRO: DESCONOCIDO, INFORMACION PERSONAL: SOLTERO, ALTURA: 2,3, PESO:2,30, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

LUIS-921: ARMADURA MARK VI (COMO DE HALO 3), COLOR: VERDE HOJA, VISOR: DORADO, ANIMAL: LOBO MEXICANO, EDAD: 26 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: AMETRALLADORA FIJA, ULTIMO RECURSO: ESCOPETA, REGISTRO: GRAN MANEJO DE VEHICULOS, INFORMACION PERSONAL: SOLTERO, ALTURA: 2,6 METROS, PESO: 2,32 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

MAX-259: ARMADURA, MARK VI (COMO LA DE HALO 3), COLOR: CROMO CON NEGRO, VISOR: DORADO, ANIMAL: TIGRE DE BENGALA, EDAD: 30 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: ARMAMENTO UNSC Y COVENANT INCLUYENDO ARMAMENTO PESADO, ULTIMO RECURSO: AMETRALLADORA FIJA, REGISTRO: EXCELENTE MANEJO DE ARMAMENTO UNSC Y COVENANT, MANEJO DE VEHICULOS, EXCELENTE EXCEPTO CON PHANTOMS, INFORMACION PERSONAL: SOLTERO, ALTURA: 2,8 METROS, PESO: 2,33 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

AlVERTO-316: ARMADURA: VENATOR, COLOR NEGRO, Y AMARILLO, ANIMAL: PANTERA NEGRA, EDAD: 26 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: FRANCOTIRADOR, ULTIMO RECURSO: ESCOPETA, REGISTRO: BUEN MANEJO DE FRANCOTIRADORES, GRAN CONTROL SOBRE VEHICULOS COVENANT, UTILIZA LA ESCOPETA CON ENEMIGOS CERCANOS, INFORMACION PESONAL: SOLTERO, ALTURA: 2,2 METROS, PESO: 2,31 TONELADAS ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

MARY-293: ARMADURA: ORBITAL COLOR: BLANCO CON ROJO, VISOR: ROJO CON CALABERA BLANCA, ANIMAL: TIGRESA DE BENGALA, EDAD: 22 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: DMR, ULTIMO RECURSO: RIFLE DE ASALTO, REGISTRO: GRAN MANEJO SOBRE ARMAS COVENANT, SU ESPECIALIDAD DMR, INFORMACION PERSONAL: SOLTERA, ALTURA 2,13, PESO: 2,30 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

OSCAR-267: ARMADURA: SCANNER,COLOR: GRIS PLOMO, ANIMAL: PANTERA, EDAD: 29 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: ARMAMENTO PESADO, ULTIMO RECURSO: ESPADA DE ENERGIA, REGISTRO: GRAN MANEJO DE ARMAS TIPO PESADAS, INFORMACION PERSONAL: SOLTERO, ALTURA: 2,0 METROS, PESO: 2,34 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO

MARCUS-812: ARMADURA: RECRUIT, COLOR: NEGRO AZULADO, ANIMAL: UN LEOPARDO, EDAD: 27 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: ARMAMENTO COVENANT, ULTIMO RECURSO: ESPADA DE ENERGIA, REGISTRO: MANEJO DE ARMAS Y VEHICULOS, EXCEPTO MANTIS, INFORMACION PERSONAL: CASADO, ALTURA:2,1 METROS, PESO: 2,29 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: ARRESTADO POR DESOBEDECER ORDENES

EROS-132: ARMADURA: RECRUIT, COLOR: ROJO CON DETALLES AZULES, ANIMAL: UN JAGUAR EDAD: 25 AÑOS, ESPECIALIDAD: ESCOPETA, ULTIMO RECURSO: LASER SPARTAN, REGISTRO: BUEN MANEJO DE ARMAS Y VEHICULOS, INFORMACION PERSONAL: SOLTERO, MIDE 2,03 METROS, PESO. 2,30 TONELADAS, ANTECEDENTES: VACIO.

Jefe Maestro = (se acerca a marcus) muy bien marcus….fuiste arrestado por desobedecer ordenes…..porque desobedeciste ordenes directas de tus superiores (espera una respuesta)

Marcus-812 = (miran al frente) FUE POR PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA SEÑOR!

Jefe Maestro = (intrigado) Tiene familia?

Marcus-812 = (mira al frente sin voltaer a ver a Po) SI SEÑOR!….UN PEQUEÑO LEON DE 4 AÑOS, Y UNA LEOPARDA DE 3 AÑOS

Jefe Maestro = (Serio y en voz alta) DIME PORQUE ENTRASTE AL PROGRAMA SPARTAN

Marcus-812 = PARA MANTENER A MI FAMILIA A SALVO SEÑOR!

Jefe Maestro = Y LO CONSIGUIO (espera una respuesta)

Marcus-812 = SI SEÑOR….PUDE CONSEGUIR QUE LOS ENVIARAN HACE 2 AÑOS AQUÍ A LA TIERRA, Y SEGÚN ME DIJERON ELLOS ESTAN AQUÍ EN CHINA

Jefe Maestro = ATENCION (llama la atencion de los Spartans) Quiero que tomen de ejemplo a este joven….el tiene el corazón de un verdadero Spartan…porque….porque se arriesgo, arriesgo su oficio, y arriesgo su vida, para salvar a sus seres queridos…y acepto las consecuencias de sus actos…. Estoy orgulloso chico (saluda con el dorso de la mano en su frene) AXIOS!

Marcus-812 = (hace lo mismo que el Jefe Maestro) AXIOS!

Jefe Maestro = (deja de saludar)

Kelly-087 = Jefe (llama la atencion) ahora que usted esta aquí…..es su derecho dirigirnos (se arrodila ante el al igual que todos) estamos a sus ordenes Jefe

Jefe Maestro = (serio) de Pie (todos se levantan) Primero que nada tenemos que irnos de aquí tomen todo lo que traigan con ustedes, armas municiones y todo lo que puedan… y vayan al Warthog (señala a un lado) esta hacia haya en línea recta los espero haya (camina al Warthog mientras que todos reúnen armas y municiones)

Rato después todos los spartans, van hacia donde les indico Po y lo miran sentado en el asiento del conductor, suben al Warthog, Linda al lado de Po en el asiento del pasajero, y el resto atrás, Encendio el Motor, y condujo con dirección al palacio de jade, mientras iban subiendo las mil escaleras, Po les estaba diciendo sobre la emboscada, el capitán asignándolo capitán de la INFINITY, y la muerte del capitán y su hija, todos estaban sorprendidos por la parte donde menciono que el capitán Keyes, lo nombrara Capitan de la INFINITY, pero tristes cuando menciono la muerte de el y su hija, también les dijo que la INFINITY estaba perdida por alguna parte de china donde no sabia, pero estaba en china, una vez habiendo llegado al jardín de entrenamiento donde tenia el Pelican, estaciono el Warthog, y todos bajaron, Po los dirigió a la cocina, y antes de que entraran los hizo esperar afuera, y por suerte a pesar de que sus armaduras pesaban demasiado, el piso hecho de madera no sedio ante el peso, aun.

Po = (entro en la cocina y todos estaban ahí presentes terminando de cenar) Hola a todos

Tigresa = (le sonríe) Hola Po

Todos los Spartans afuera menos Linda, Kurt, Fred, y Kelly = Po? (confundidos)

Po = (suspira) chicos les tengo una buena noticia y una mala…cual quieren escuchar primero

Mono = la mala (habla antes que nadie)

Po = la mala…..es que hoy les enseñare a disparar armas (como si nada)

Tigresa = y la buena (confundida)

Po = la buena…..es que encontré a alguien…. Entren (los Spartans obedecen, entran y dejan a todo sorprendidos y con la boca abierta) y ellos me ayudaran a entrenarlos….Chicos (refiriéndose a los Spartans) Preséntense

David-666 = Soy David, Numero de serie: 666 (da un paso al frente)

Mario-852 = Soy Mario, Numero de serie: 852 (da un paso al frente)

Alejandro-153 = Soy Alejandro, Numero de serie: 153 (da un paso al frente)

Luis-921 = Soy Luis, Numero de serie: 921 (da un paso frente)

Max-259 = Soy Max, Numero de serie: 259 (da un paso al frente)

Alverto-316 = Soy Alverto, Numero de serie: 316 (da un paso al frente)

Mary-293 = Soy Mary, Numero de serie: 293 (da un paso al frente)

Oscar-267 = Soy Oscar, Numero de serie: 267 (da un paso al frente)

Marcus-812 = Soy Marcus, Numero de serie: 812 (da un paso al frente)

Eros-132 = Soy Eros, Numero de serie: 132 (da un paso al frente)

Kelly-087 = Soy Kelly, Numero de serie: 087 (da un paso al frente)

Linda-058 = Soy Linda, Numero de serie: 058 (da un paso al frente)

Kurt-051 = Soy Kurt, Numero de serie: 051 (da un paso al frente)

Fred-104 = Soy Fred, Numero de serie: 104 (da un paso al frente)

Jefe Maestro = ellos recidiran de ahora en adelante en el palacio de jade y se volverán sus compañeros (todos asienten) Muy bien….ya que terminaron de cenar…es momento de empezar….Tigresa llevalos a el jardín de entrenamiento, yo ire por las armas (todos asienten)

Todos excepto Po salen de la casa y van al jardín de entrenamiento donde estaba el pelican, Po después de haberle unos cuantos pedazos de carne para desayuno a Oiram, este se volvió a dormir, tomo las armas, y salió con dirección al jardín de entrenamiento y al llegar miran a los Spartans y a sus estudiantes, conversando entre ellos, Tigresa conversaba con Mary, Kelly, y Linda, mientras que el resto con Kurt, Fred, Max, David, Mario, Alverto, Oscar, Eros, Ale, Luis, y Marcus, quienes al ver a Po llegar, dejan de conversar y le prestan atencion ya que iba a decir algo.

Jefe Maestro = (abre la bolsa de armas y las saca hasta dejar la bolsa vacia) atencion…cada uno de ustedes 6 (Los cinco Furiosos y Shifu) Tomen un arma la que sea

Obedecen y toman un arma al al azar, Tigresa toma un rifle de asalto, Mono un laser Spartan, Grulla un rifle de Precisión, Mantis una Magnum, Víbora Una magnum también, y Shifu toma un lanza granadas.

Jefe Maestro = bien ahora les asignare a sus instructores… Mono tus instructores serán David y Mario (ambos se paran al lado del simio) ellos te enseñaran a como usar el laser Spartan….Grulla tus instructores será Alverto y Max….ellos te enseñaran a usar con precisión el rifle (ambos se paran al lado de Grulla) Mantis….tus instructores serán Kurt y Fred (ambos se paran al lado de la mantis) ellos te ayudaran con la magnum, Vibora tus instructores serán Marcus y Oscar (ambos se paran al lado de la reptil) Shifu… sus instructores serán Eros y Mary (ambos se paran al lado del panda rojo) ellos le enseñaran a como se debe usar un lanza granadas…y por ultimo Tigresa…Kelly, Linda, y Yo seremos tus instructores te enseñaremos a usar un rifle de asalto sin perder el control, pero antes tengo que mover el Pelican asi que ahora regreso (sube al Pelican, enciende los motores, y levanta el pelican para después aterrizarlo sobre el techo del salón de entrenamiento, el cual resistió el peso del Pelican, Po apago los motores, y regreso al jardín de entrenamiento, y miro como sus Spartans colocaban blancos para las pruebas, usaron piedras, y las coloracon en una posición elevada como?, con piedras mas grandes, pero como eran Spartan no les costaba ningún trabajo el levantar cosas pesadas, hasta todos ellos podrían levantar el Pelican) Bien ahora cada uno colóquese en una zona de tiro junto con sus instructores y empiecen, excepto ustedes Luis y Ale (Alejandro) ustedes dispongan de su tiempo (Dicho esto ambos Spartans caen al suelo como si los hubieran matado)

Y asi es como empezaron los entrenamientos (mejor dicho tiros pero buano) lo primero que tenían que aprender era conocer su arma, de pies a cabeza, era era la parte fácil, pero la difícil era recargar, y como son novatos, los primeros disparos que dieron fueron decepcionantes, Tigresa al disparar no la sujeta con fuerta y unos cuantos disparos le dan a David, pero gracias a sus sobreescudos, las balas se destruyeron al impactar, Mono al recargar el laser y dispararlo sale volando en dirección contraria hacia donde disparaba, con grulla al dar el primer balazo se da en la cara con la mira del Rifle en el ojo, Mantis por la fuerza de disparo sale volando en dirección contraria hacia donde disparaba, Víbora no sujeto con fuerza la Magnum esta se dispara va hacia arriba y cae dándole en la cabeza la suelta y se soba, Shifu disparo pero como no la sujeto con la fuerza suficiente y al momento de disparar desvia el disparo hacia el pueblo, y segundos después se escucha la explocion eléctrica y unos gritos de (MI CASA!) Eros y Mary miraron a shifu el cual se avergonzó, luego de un rato, continuaron y los spartan les daban algunos consejos y los corregían en cualquier cosa que fallaran, Mono disparo un laser y le dio al blanco destruyéndolo, sus instructores le levantaron el pulgar en señal de Bien, Grulla disparo el rifle y le dio tres veces al blanco y sus instructores asintieron en señal de Bien, Mantis todavía con un poco de dificultad disparaba la Magnum y con suerte le daba al blanco, Vibora enrrolo parte de su cola en el arma sujetándola con fuerza (como una Piton con su presa) dándole al blanco varias veces, y shifu por fin supo como usar el lanza granadas y se entero de que si mantenía presionado el gatillo y esperaba a tener el blanco cerca soltara el gatillo y la bala explotaba, lo hizo y destruyo el blanco, y sus instructores sonrieron por detrás de sus cascos, la única que no iba bien era tigresa seguía fallando pero fallaba apropósito, porque cada vez que se equivocaba Po la corregia dulcemente, hasta que Linda decidió corregirla y tuvo que hacerlo correctamente, llegada las 3 de la tarde Po decidió darles un pequeño reto, y le dijo a los 5 furiosos y a shifu que se pusieran las armaduras de Marines, sin cuestionar lo hicieron y fue por el Pelican.

Una vez que regreso en el Pelican, les ordeno a todos subir y por alguna razón habían una Bandera roja y otra azul en el interior del Pelican al principio todos se confundieron, hasta que linda sabia que Tenia planeado Po, Po llevo el Pelican hasta un bosque lleno de plantas, arboles y hierbas, aterrizo el Pelican en un claro.

Jefe Maestro = Tigresa, Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Vibora, Shifu bajen (abre la escotilla del pelican)

Tigresa = (mira un poco desconcertada a Po) si me permite preguntar….porque

Jefe Maestro = (sonríe con malicia detrás de su casco) no te preocupes…..solo jugaremos un juego que me gusta llamar…Capturar La Bandera….y ambos seremos la ofensiva….y no se preocupen sus rifles de asalto y los nuestros están recargados con balas de pintura…..cambie las balas cuando no miraban

David-666 = (sonríe detrás de su casco) Oh si….Capturar la bandera es mi ejercicio favorito

Jefe Maestro = pero como nosotros somos mas que ustedes, Kelly, Fred, vayan con ellos asi estaremos mas parejos 8 y 11 es lo justo (los Spartans obedecen y bajan del Pelican seguidos de los Furiosos y Shifu) tomen (le lanza a Kelly la bandera Azul) plántenla y me avisas cuando lo hayas hecho (cierra la escotilla y el pelican se eleva en el cielo llendo a otro lado)

Po aterrizo el Pelican en otro claro a 9 kilometros de donde se encontraban Tigresa y los demás, abrio la escotila y todos salieron del pelican, David planto la bandera en una pequeña colina cerca de donde habían aterrizado, Po apago los motores del Pelican y salió junto con su equipo.

Jefe Maestro = (usa el intercominucador) Equipo Azul están listos

A nueve kilómetros de ahí

Kelly-087 = (mira como fred planta la bandera enfrente de un árbol) Listos…Para Patearles el trasero

Max-259 = si aja lo que tu digas….sigue soñando (burlándose le habla por el intercomunicador)

Jefe Maestro = (serio y burlándose) oye fred…..esta vez intenta no ponerte loco como la ultima vez (recordando cuando fred se enojo porque había perdido el juego y comenzó a tirar arboles)

Fred-104 = (le sale una gota de sudor tipo anime) Tu sabes que eso fue una sola vez

Jefe Maestro = aun asi procura no ponerte loca jajajajaja (se burla)

Fred-104 = ya veras….quien rie al ultimo rie mejor (se burla)

Jefe Maestro = (serio) Oye tigresa…buena suerte

Tigresa = (usa el intercomunicador como Po le había enseñado) Tu también….buena suerte

Jefe Maestro = (sonríe por dentro de su casco) Muy bien la partida comenzara en Cinco…..Cuatro….Tres…..Dos…Uno

Voz de Matchmaking: CAPTURAR LA BANDERA (suena en todos los cascos) Ofensiva (sono en todos los cascos)

Y asi comenzó la partida, ambos equipos salieron corriendo a robar la bandera, pero como Po no les había explicado a los chicos cuales eran las reglas, no sabían exactamente que hacer, pero mientras corrian Kelly se tomo la libertad de decirles mientras corrian.

Kelly-087 = las reglas son fáciles (les dice mientras corre) si les disparan están fuera… el objetivo capturar la bandera enemiga y llevarla hasta donde esta la nuestra como podrán ver, en el HUD se les marca el lugar donde esta la bandera enemiga, miren atentamente sus rastreadores de movimiento, ya que dependen de ellos, y la regla mas importante, captura la bandera sin importar que (llegan a un arrollo y se detienen)

Fred-104 = (cargando un rifle de asalto) porque paramos

Kelly-087 = esperaremos a que se acerquen (se inca en el suelo)

Todos = (hacen lo mismo que ella y esperan a que algo suceda)

Se quedaron ahí esperando a que el equipo rojo apareciera, y comenzaron a aburrirse, Mono arranco una hierba con hojas y se las arranco, Grulla se golpeo en la cara matando un mosquito, Tigresa se acomodo los lentes (ya saben esos tipo lentes que usan los Marines) y el resto se quedo ahí sin hacer nada paso media hora y no había señal del equipo Rojo, hasta que.

Tigresa = (mira puntos rojos en su rastreador) se están moviendo….y vienen directamente a nosotros

Kelly-087 = tranquila mientras no nos movamos no sabran nuestra posición (en eso mono esturnoda moviendose un poco dejando ver en el rastreador su posición) Maldita sea

Jefe Maestro = (caminaba sigilosamente por la maleza hasta que mira un punto rojo en su rastreador, levanto la mano a su costado y le indico a todos parar) Oye Max….alguna vez has hecho enojar a Kelly

Max-259 = Uy maestro con decirle que yo la saco de sus casillas cada 9 veces por mes (dice como si nada)

Jefe Maestro = que bien porque necesito que la hagas enojar (sonríe maliciosamente, conocía el carácter de su amiga, y sabia que si la hacían enojar esta seguramente correría intentando matar al que la hiciera enojar)

Max-259 = de acuerdo Jefe….oye David necesitare tu ayuda…y la tuya también Mario….y la tuya alverto

Mario, David, Alverto = desde luego (activan sus intercomunicadores quedando en el canal abierto donde todos escucharían lo que dirían, al igual que Max)

Kelly-087 = esperen escucho algo (escuchando el intercomunicador: Max-259 = Oye Mario sabe en que se parecen Kelly y una planta, Mario-856 = No en que, Max-259 = en que ambas apenas y se mueven jajajajaja, el resto finge reir igual que el) Que? (sorprendida)

Max-259 = (sigue) por que Kelly tiene tanto deseo de Poder y de Dirigir

David-666 = Por que? (finge interés)

Max-259 = Porque esta cansada de obedecer ordenes del Jefe Maestro jajajajajajaja (finge estar riendo al igual que los demás)

Jefe Maestro = Jajajajajaja…Espera….que dijiste (serio)

Max-259 = (se quita el casco) Tranquilo Jefe solo lo dije para hacer reaccionar (se parecía a tigresa solo que en versión macho, cual es la diferencia si a ella la confunden con un Hombre XD)

Alverto-316 = pues acertaste de Lleno (mira un punto rojo en su rastreador moviéndose rápidamente hacia ellos) ahora viene a matarte

Max-259 = (abre los ojos como platos, se pone su casco rápidamente y comienza a correr) CARAJO!

David-666 = se paso de lanza eh (mira como el Puntito Rojo corre detrás de Max)

Jefe Maestro = (mira a mas puntos rojos moviéndose, mientras que uno retrocedía de regreso a la base, una vez que los blancos estuvieron cerca el Jefe dio la orden) Disparen…..fuego a discreción (dispara su rifle de asalto al igual que los demás)

De la nada, salen los 4 Furiosos, Shifu y Fred, disparando como locos, Po le dio a Fred, David a Mono, Grulla a Mary, Mantis a alverto, Shifu a Oscar, y Marcus a Vibora, Shifu le dio a marcus, y David a shifu, y David recibió un disparo de Grulla, y grulla de linda, y linda uno de mantis, y mantis le dio a eros, a kurt, a Ale, y a Luis haciendo una (RACHA ASESINA XD), pero mantis recibió uno de Po (AGUAFIESTAS XD), Po no perdio tiempo y como la mitad de el equipo azul estaba caído al igual que su equipo solo los dejaban a El, Max vs Kelly y Tigresa, se dirigió a la base que le marcaba su HUD.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque

Max corria por su vida, mientras que era perseguido por una leona que quería matarlo o eso parecía.

Max-259 = AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (grita mientras que corria por su vida, voltea la mirada hacia atrás y mira a una leona corriendo a dos patas y casi por alcanzarlo) POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO ME MATES (muy tarde, la leona lo había alcanzado y lo tumbo en el suelo quitándole su casco por el golpe)

Kelly-087 = (saca una Magnum de su funda y se la entierra debajo de su cuello haciendo que trague grueso) Dame una razón para no matarte (molesta)

Max-259 = te lo dire solo si te veo a los ojos (intentando sonar tranquilo)

Kelly-087 = (fastidiada, se quita el casco y lo mira directamente a los ojos) Listo ahora dime o te…(es callada, ya que Max le robo un beso dejando a la leona con los ojos como plato)

Max-259 = (se separa y mira la expresión de la leona) Porque hace mas de un año que salimos juntos, y me amas tanto que no me matarias

Kelly-087 = (suspira derrotada) es cierto….no te mataria….pero nunca dije nada de sufrir (sonríe maléficamente, y toma su rifle)

Max-259 = No esperate (le apuntan en la cara) esperate….esperate….deja de apuntarme…..no aprietes el gatillo

Mientras de regreso con Po

Iba corriendo hacia la base enemiga pero.

Grito = AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (el grito se escucho por todo el bosque)

Po = pobre (se burla y sigue con su camino)

Ahora solo quedaban El, Tigresa y Kelly Luego de correr un poco diviso la bandera a lo lejos corrió hacia ella estaba justo al alcanze de su mano pero cuando la iba a tomar una bala de pintura de pasa por enfrente de su visor, mira hacia la dirección de donde venia la bala, y miro a tigresa disparándole, Rapidamente tomo la bandera y comienza a correr en dirección a su base, seguido de una tigresa que disparaba a matar, luego de correr unos cuatro kilómetros mas, logra ver su base y con un ultimo esfuerzo, salta y entierra la bandera enemiga en su base.

Voz de MatchMaking = FIN DEL JUEGO….EQUIPO ROJO GANA (se escucha en todos los cascos)

Jefe Maestro = (usa su intercomunicador) Decias Kelly

Kelly-087 = (Con el pie posado en el abdomen de Max) Fue suerte pero la próxima vez ganaremos nosotros (el rostro del tigre estaba lleno de moretones y pintura azul, pero eso se gana por hacer enojar a la leona)

Alejandro-153 = Puede contar con eso Jefe (se limpia la pintura de su armadura con agua de un arrollo cerca de ahí al igual que todos)

Max-259 = (intentando liberarse) Sueltame…..quita tu pie de mi estomago (Kelly se lo quita y enseguida lo ayuda a levantar, se agacha, toma su casco y se lo pone) eso me dolio

Kelly-087 = (le da un jugueton golpe en el hombro) Vamos….eso no fue tan malo (Le abraza el brazo)

Max-259 = Si lo que tu digas (sarcasmo)

Jefe Maestro = (abrazando a tigresa) Bueno chicos creo que eso a sido todo por hoy

Mary-293 = Yo diría que fue divertido (Limpiandose la pintura de la armadura)

Luis-921 = Si por divertido…quieres decir emocionante pues si lo fue…..ya que estuvimos en el bando de el legendario Jefe Maestro (se limpia la armadura)

Oscar-267 = Es todo un honor haber estado en el equipo del Jefe Maestro y haber ganado…..esto fue algo EPICO (alegre) oigan y fred

Todos inmediatamente dirigieron la mirada al Spartan de armadura negra arrancando arboles de raíz y lanzándolos lejos

Fred-104 = Me C"ª ¼# en la # *\ madre que invento el captura la bandera

(Porque no pongo groserías, porque no)

Jefe Maestro = (rie ante la típica reacción de su amigo) atencion a todos vuelvan al Pelican es momento de ir a descansar

Todos = entendido señor (dicen al unisono y todos caminan al Pelican)

Mientras tanto en el Cuadrante Omega 12

La misma corbeta que había soltado al grifo a la tierra se encontraba flotando por los confines del espacio, dentro de la nave todo el personal estaba de un lado a otro, guardias en los calabozos, guardias en la armería, en el hangar, en donde quiera que hayan cosas valiosas, habían guardias incluso en el puente de control.

Capitan = (hablando en lengua sangheilo) gnitroper (Traduccion: Reporte)

Elite Menor = (habla en sangheilo) detazilacol ton sti erutairc eht (Traduccion: la criatura no se a localizado)

Capitan = noitazilacol stal ereht (Traduccion: su ultima localización)

Elite Menor = eht htrae ni anihc (Traduccion: la tierra en china)

Capitán = (mira hacia el frente) detacif elbmur ot eht htrae (Traduccion: Fijen curso a la tierra, recuperaremos a nuestra criatura)

Dicho esto la nave entro al Hiperespacio con dirección a la tierra

Mientras de regreso de la tierra

Era de noche, y todos en el valle estaban llendo a sus casas, mientras que los Spartans se quedarían en el palacio, cenaron y algunos tuvieron que romper su dieta de Spartan, pero tenían hambre y tuvieron que cenar, Po guardo unos cuantos pedazos de carne entre su armadura, termino de comer junto con tigresa, dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir pero antes de dormir Po le dio los pedazos de carne a Oiram el cual solo se lo comio y se durmió al lado de la cama, al igual que los demás y al llegar a la zona de habitaciones, Po les asigno habitación a cada uno, aunque algunos tuvieron que compartir (alverto, David, marcus, eros, alejandro, luis y marcus) mary, y linda dormirían en una habitación individual, mientras que max y Kelly compartirían habitación, una vez dentro de sus habitaciones, junto con unas herramientas des aseguraron sus armaduras y se las quitaron al igual que los trajes biotérmicos, algunos usaban un pantalón y camisa, Kelly usaba una Mini camisa que le llegaba por encima del ombligo y un short ambos negros, Lo cual le gusto un Poco a Max, una vez mas comodos, se acostaron en la misma cama y se quedaron abrazador mientras dormían, y los demás se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, ya que por fin dormirían a Voluntad y no por que Kelly los haya dejado (ya ven como es XD) y ninguna persona del planeta sabia de el gran peligro que se avecinaba a la tierra.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO 8 SI TE GUSTO POR FAVOR COMENTA EN ESTA PARTECITA DE AQUÍ ABAJO, Y POR LAS PERSONAS QUE PARTICIPARON FELICIDADES AHORA FORMAN PARTE DE MI HISTORIA, Y HAY ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE CASI NO HABLARON PERO EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE PODRAN TENER MAS DIALOGOS Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAU CHAU.


	9. Chapter 9: LA INFINITY

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA FLAUTA, A QUE HOY ES DOMINGO

HOLA HACE MUCHO QUE LES PROMETI CAP Y LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO HUBO FUE PORQUE NO TENIA INTERNET EN MI CASA ASI QUE TUVE QUE IR A CASA DE MI TIA PARA PODER CONECTAR PERO ELLA NO TENIA INTERNET HASTA EL DIA DE HOY Y PUES COMO COMPENSACION POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAP LES TRAIGO EL DOBLE DE CAPS Y AMBOS SON LARGOS, PERO BUENO DEJO DE ABURRIRLOS CON ESO Y ADELANTE CON EL CAP

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU LOCA Y SEXY CABEZITA

NOTA 2: NINGUNO DE LOS 10 SPARTANS ME PERTENECEN, SON SOLO AMIGOS MIOS, CONOCIDOS, LECTORES, Y ETC.

NOTA 3: TODAS LAS ARMADURAS QUE SEAN MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC SERAN DE HALO 4, AL IGUAL QUE LOS VEHICULOS Y APARECERAN ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SE HAYAN NOMBRADO

NOTA 4: COMO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SPARTANS TIENEN NUMEROS Y ME DA UN POCO DE HUEVA TENER QUE ESCRIBIRLOS LOS LLAMARE POR SU NOMBRE

Capitulo 9: LA INFINITY

Todos en el Valle de la Paz comenzaban a despertar y darle inicio al festival de durazno, al igual que todos en el palacio de Jade, al sonar en Gong como era de esperarse todos salieron de sus habitaciones y dieron el saludo matutino al Maestro, Al igual que Los Spartans recién llegados, los cuales no llevaban sus armaduras, Pero Po si, el como ya era de costumbre estaba ahí en el final del pasillo para recibir el saludo.

Todos: Buenos días Maestro (dicen al unisono y se posicionan enfrente de sus habitaciones)

Jefe Maestros: Buenos Dias a Todos….como algunos sabran hoy es el Festival de Durazno, asi que hoy aprenderán a Manejar el Warthog, y al igual que el dia de ayer los Spartans me ayudaran, pero esta vez no serán todos, el dia de hoy me ayudaran, Oscar, Alejandro, Luis, Max, y Yo, el resto pueden disponer de su dia, bajen al pueblo conozcan un poco les vendrá bien, se los aseguro, y los que estaremos aquí solo les enseñaremos a manejar y podrán disfrutar del resto del Festival

Shifu: (serio) Permiso para hablar señor

Jefe Maestro: Concedido (Autoritario)

Shifu: Se nos acabaron los fuegos artificiales y tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Gongmen para traer mas (serio)

Jefe Maestro: en ese caso….Tigresa y yo iremos por los fuegos artificiales el resto permanecerá aquí entendido (tono alto)

Todos: Si señor (dicen al unisono)

Jefe Maestro: Retirense a desayunar (Autoritario)

Todos: (saludan con el dorso de la mano en sus frentes) AXIOS!

Jefe Maestro: AXIOS! (saluda y termina el saludo, dicho esto todos menos tigresa se van hacia la cocina)

Tigresa: Estas seguro que quieres que te acompañe (Nerviosa)

Po: Pues si, pero si no quieres ir buscare a alguien mas que me ayude (finge pensarlo por un momento) tal vez alguien del pueblo pueda ayudarme

Tigresa: (_Pensando: si baja al pueblo de seguro alguna resbalosa querra seducirlo, pero no hay tanto problema ya que el se entrego a Mi la otra noche_) Es broma amor, ire contigo

Po: De acuerdo (sonríe dentro de su casco)

Tigresa: (reacciona de golpe) espera pero que haremos con oiram, no podemos dejarlo solito y sin comida

Po: (despreocupado) no te preocupes le deje varios pedazos de carne ahí adentro estará bien, además no estará solito mucho tiempo, solo iremos y regresaremos

Tigresa: Po el camino a la ciudad de Gongmen es largo y si nos vamos caminando tardaremos tres días en regresa (aclaro)

Po: Pero nosotros tenemos el Pelican, y si nos vamos en el regresaremos en tres horas y llegaremos a tiempo para el festival (se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás de el cuello)

Tigresa: de acuerdo entonces vamos a desayunar algo y luego vamos al pelican (lo abraza por la cintura y juntos van hacia la cocina)

Ambos fueron a la cocina y encontraron a maestros y Spartans conversando igual que el dia anterior solo que esta vez podían escuchar todo lo que decían

Mono: y díganme que se tiene que hacer para ser un spartan (interesado)

Luis: Pues, primero que nada tienes que ser un mamífero alto como, nosotros y el Jefe Maestro (aclaro)

Max: ya que la altura es necesaria, si son mamíferos pequeños, no servirían de Mucho, aunque los únicos mamíferos que la UNSC acepta por lo general son, felinos, lobos, y osos panda, ya que un gorila es demasiado grande para llevar la armadura (aclaro)

Kelly: (junto a el) y además la UNSC prefiere a los felinos ya que son los únicos lo suficientemente rapidos para portar una armadura Mjolnir

Vibora: (interesada) que tipo de armadura es esa, porque por las que nos mostro el Jefe y las suyas no logramos identificar cuales son Mjolnir, y cuales No

Max: la mia es una Mjolnir

Luis: Tambien la mia, lo único que es diferente son los colores, mientras la suya es de color cromo con negro, la mia es del mismo color que la del Jefe Maestro

Grulla: y la diferencia es (confundido)

Jefe Maestro: que la mia es mucho mejor en todo sentido, la mia es Una MARK VI, y la de ellos dos una MARK VI clásica (las que a usado en halo 3, 2, y ODST)

Linda: la armadura del Jefe, es una versión mas avanzada a diferencia de las nuestras (aclaro)

Alejandro: su armadura, viene con mochila cohete integrada (aclaro)

Marcus: capas de utilizar cualquier habilidad de armadura, como escudo burbuja

Mario: Sobre escudos x2 (le sigue)

David: Vision Nocturna (le sigue)

Oscar: Luces exteriores (le sigue)

Mary: y mayor alcance de visibilidad (termina)

Jefe Maestro: oye alverto (llama la atencion de la pantera) Linda me dice que eres bueno con la Sniper es cierto

Alverto: (sorprendido voltea a ver a linda por un momento y luego al jefe maestro)Am si es cierto jefe

Jefe Maestro: pues considerate con suerte, ya que fuiste el alumno de la mejor francotiradora del universo (observa que linda le sonríe)

Alverto: tan buena que la supere (como si nada)

Jefe Maestro: espera, tu superaste a la numero uno, a la spartan la cual sus disparos son un arte (recordando los disparos de su amiga)

Alverto: serán un arte pero los mios son leyenda (recibe un zape de Linda)

Linda: (toma un poco de te) sigue soñando alverto, en el universo nadie me puede superar

Fred: es cierto, oye Jefe recuerda cuando teníamos a dos enemigos uno enfrente y otro en la retaguardia, y linda disparo tan rápido que ya no supimos a quien derribo primero y a quien después (todos presentes estaban sorprendidos)

Jefe Maestro: como olvidarlo, si no hubiera sido por ella ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí para contarlo (se sienta con tigresa junto a el)

Alverto: podría vencerla cuando sea y donde sea (recibe un zape de mario) au y eso por que

Mario: no se (inconscientemente le Mete un zape a Max y mas fuerte)

Max: (le devuelve el zape)

Jefe Maestro: tranquilos o yo les dare un zape a cada uno (se truena los nudillos asustando a los tres spartans)

Max, Mario, Alverto: Ok (Max busca refugio en los brazos de Kelly dejando sorprendido a Po)

Jefe Maestro: vaya….Kelly no sabia que fueras asi (jugando) desde hace cuanto que salen

Kelly: (abrazandolo) Pues salimos desde hace 1 año

Jefe Maestro: con razón no lo mataste ayer (viendo unos pequeños moretones en la cara del tigre)

Kelly: que le digo (lo besa dejando a todos con la boca abierta) lo amo demasiado que no podría matarlo

Alverto: (tomando te) matarlo, pero hacerlo sufrir eso si

Todos presentes rieron por el comentario de la pantera, una vez habiendo terminado de cenar se fueron a comenzar con las clases de conducción, excepto Po y Tigresa, los cuales habían tomado el Pelican y habían emprendido el viaje a Gongmen, pasaron las 3 horas de viaje y como Po había predicho habían llegado rápidamente a la ciudad, pero lo que no sabia era que había pasado justamente por encima de la INFINITY, pero no se había dado cuenta, llegaron a la ciudad y Po aterrizo el Pelican en un lugar oculto, ambos bajaron y fueron en busca de los fuegos artificiales, lo cual no fue demasiado problema ya que habían varios puestos de fuegos artificiales, pasaron a todos y buscaron los que necesitaban, una vez que los encontraron los iban a comprar pero tigresa había olvidado traer dinero.

Tigresa: (reacciona de golpe) hay no deje el dinero en el pelican

Po: tranquila…yo traigo dinero…(voltea a ver a la oveja que les estaba vendiendo los fuegos artificiales) cuanto es de todo

Oveja: veamos, 10 de color, 4 de blanco, 4 de negro, 14 de respuesta lenta (esos salen disparados y antes de caer al suelo explotan) y 16 de color rosa, serian 700 yuans

Tigresa: (sorprendida iba a decir algo pero Po la detiene)

Po: (saca de su armadura, lo que parecía un cristal rosado brillaba mucho y pesaba demasiado y la oveja supuso que era una especie de diamante) Con esto será suficiente (se lo entrega a la oveja)

Oveja: (examina un poco el cristal y luego sonríe) claro que si gracias (le entrega los fuegos artificiales a Po)

Po: (los toma en su brazo izquierdo) gracias, vámonos tigresa (toma la mano de la felina)

Tigresa: eso fue un robo…..700 yuanes por fuegos artificiales que avaro (molesta)

Po: tranquila amor….no hay problema…..yo puedo pagar hasta una casa entera si quisiera

Tigresa: a propósito, que tipo de cristal era ese jamás los había visto (confundida)

Po: (se detiene un momento y saca otro cristal pero mas pequeño) estos cristales son especiales, solo los puedes encontrar en cuevas sub terraneas de REACH (se lo da a tigresa) ten deberías tenerlo

Tigresa: (toma el cristal en sus patas y sigue caminando) en serio (Po asiente) Gracias amor

Po: de nada cariño (le toma de nuevo la mano)

Luego de caminar un poco mas, llegaron al pelican y subieron a el, Po encendio los motores y levanto en vuelo, regresaban por el mismo camino, pero esta vez Po noto lo que era una antena, se detuvo en seco y observo la antena detenidamente, bajo el Pelican y lo aterrizo cerca, bajo y corrió hasta donde estaba la antena seguido de tigresa, Po llego a lo que era una piedra con algo de hierbas encima, las removió un poco y abrio los ojos como plato al saber que era, tigresa se paro a su lado y se sorprende.

Tigresa: Po…acaso esta es la…la…la (es interrumpida Por Po)

Po: La INFINITY (la gran nave que había estado preguntándose donde había quedado, estaba justo frente a sus ojos, y la gran nave había destruido 3 montañas completas, y atravesaba casi toda china (literalmente)

Mientras en el Valle de la Paz

Todos estaban en las calles, todavía era temprano pero muchas personas salian a la calle junto con sus familias, amigos, parejas, etc, habían varios juegos, y comerciantes ambulantes, habían niños corriendo y jugando, los maestros y los Spartans los cuales tenían sus armaduras ya puestas habían terminado con sus clases y habían pensado en bajar al restaurante del señor ping, mientras iban pasando por la calle estaban llamando la atencionde todos, pero mas de las mujeres, estaban encaminándose al restaurante de fideos del señor Ping, y una vez ahí varias mujeres comenzaron a coquetearles a los spartans excepto a Max y Kelly, algunos Hombres del valle conversaban con las Spartans, excepto con Linda y Mary, ya que cada hombre que se les acercaba los mandaban a volar, pero con los machos del pelotón (no se si sean un pelotón o una brigada) estaban luciéndose con las mujeres que se les acercaban y la mayoría eran felinas, varios se lucían mostrando los musculos, de sus brazos y diciendo tonterías como (a veces hago pesas para mantenerme en esta condición) y cosas asi, excepto Max, cada mujer que intentaba acercarse a el Kelly las ahuyentaba, pero el estaba tranquilo nisiquiera las tomaba en cuenta ya que el ya tenia a una mujer en su vida, aunque fuera una asesina, lo hacia feliz y el a ella.

Max: (observa como una Leopardo se estaba encimando en Alverto, dos zorras con Mario, una loba blanca junto a Luis, dos zorras junto a David, una Pantera junto con Oscar, Alejandro conversaba con una Leopardo de las nieves, Marcus intentaba sacarse de encima a una leona ya que se le estaba encimando y el estaba casado, a fred con una puma, eros junto con una Leona y una chita, y kurt besándose con una Leopardo de las nieves) Puedes creerlo

Kelly: (obervando a sus compañeros) si que dan pena

Max: tranquila, si preguntan solo digamos que no los conocemos (rie)

Kelly: (Se rie) que te parece si vamos a ver el pueblo

Max: claro (se levanta de la mesa seguido de Kelly y ambos salen del restaurante)

De regreso con Po y Tigresa

Po había encontrado la INFINITY, la joya de la UNSC, y ahora su nave, entro a al pelican y lo dirigió hacia el hangar de la INFINITY, donde todo estaba completamente ordenado, los tanques asegurados al suelo con algunos arneses y seguros al igual que el resto de los vehículos, Po bajo del pelican al igual que tigresa y ambos se dirigieron a el puente de control, la nave estaba en completa oscuridad, por lo cual Po tuvo que darle luz a tigresa y uso las luces de su casco, tras caminar mas de 1 hora por toda la nave llegaron a el puente de control, Po conecto a cortana a una terminal y comenzó el diagnostico.

Po: (observa como cortana presionaba botones en un panel de control) que dices cortana…esta cosa funciona

Cortana: pues los motores están al 78 porciento de su capacidad, puede levantarse, no puede salir del planeta pero puede permanecer en el aire (observando el panel)

Po: cuanto tardara la auto reparación (intrigado)

Cortana: no mas de una semana

Po: perfecto, enciende las luces y pon esta cosa en el aire (tono autoritario)

Cortana: enseguida jefe (presiona varios botones del panel y las luces se encendieron por toda la nave)

Tigresa: (impresionada)

Cortana: iniciando secuencia de despegue (presiona botones y activa los motores de la INFINITY)

Por fuera de la nave

Se podía ver como una luz azul (los motores) salian de la parte trasera de la nave al igual que alguno motores laterales los cuales se encargaban de poner en el aire la nave, pronto la nave tenia suficiente potencia por lo cual comenzó a elevarse lentamente en el aire, en la ciudad todo estaban con sus vidas hasta que a lo lejos miraron la INFINITY levantándose del suelo y se atemorizaron un poco, mientras la INFINITY se levantaba, levantaba una gran nube de polvo al igual que dejaba caer las hierbas que se encontraban encima de ella, y una vez que las tuvo fuera se podía ver claramente su nombre **UNSC INFINITY **al estar completamente en el aire, dio la vuelta activo su sistema de camuflaje y se dirigió directamente al valle de la paz.

De regreso en el valle

Estaba oscureciendo y las linternas comenzaban a adornar las calles, los maestros estaban en el restaurante esperando a Po y tigresa ya que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales estaba a punto de empezar, los Spartans estaban junto a una mujer y algunos incluso con dos (Alverto y Alejandro) mientras que Max miraba el vestido que le había comprado hace un rato a Kelly, esta agradecida no paraba de besarlo, mientras que fred intentaba comunicarse con Po atraves del comunicador pero estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Fred: Jefe Maestro adelante (solo recibe estatica) Jefe Maestro me recibe cambio (recibe estatica) Sierra-117 me recibe cambio (de repente recibe una respuesta) Po: (atraves del comunicador) aquí sierra-117 que sucede Fred (suspira aliviado) Jefe me tenia angustiado, donde esta shifu dice que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales esta por comenzar, Po: (atraves del intercomunicador) lo siento estamos llegando…esta todo despejado

Fred: afirmativo Jefe (aclara)

Po: de acuerdo vamos a bajar cambio y fuera (deja de hablar)

De repente la luz de la luna es tapada por algo, todos en el valle levantan la mirada al cielo y lo primero que ven son varias luces de color Blanco, amarillo, rojo y verde (ya saben como son) bajando Poco a poco y al estar por completo a bajo a una gran distancia prudente del suelo, los Spartans quedan estaticos al ver que era.

Spartans: La INFINITY (dicen al unisono)

La INFINITY se quedo en su lugar sin moverse, Cortana había comenzado con el proceso de auto reparación mientras que po y tigresa bajaban en un Pelican (como los de Halo 4) al valle, una vez en el valle Po aterrizo el pelican en el centro y bajo de la cabina la cual se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras al frente del Pelican y Tigresa bajo de la cabina del Copiloto la cual estaba atrás de la de Po, se abrio la escotilla del Pelican y po bajo los fuegos artificiales, sus estudiantes y amigos lo miraban con miradas de ``No te creo´´ se incomodo un poco hasta que decidió hablar.

Jefe Maestro: (los miro y después volteo a ver la INFINITY, para luego regresar la mirada a ellos) la encontré (¬_¬ Obvio)

Linda: (pasmada) Do…..donde la encontraste

Jefe Maestro: (le entrega los fuegos artificiales a shifu) en las afueras de una ciudad

Oscar: (intrigado) oculta

Jefe Maestro: si (abraza con el brazo a Tigresa)

Kelly: Vaya….un momento….si el capitán murió….y tu encontraste la INFINITY…..eso quiere decir que tu eres (es interrumpida Por Po)

Jefe Maestro: soy el nuevo capitán de la INFINITY

Mario: (sorprendido) wow….eso es…..BARBARO!

Jefe Maestro: eso lo vemos después se supone que esto es un festejo No…pues A FESTEJAR! (alza el puño en el aire y todos gritan un sonoro)

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y de esta manera empezó el festival del durazno, y por alguna razón de la INFINITY emanaron luces de color y comenzó a sonar una canción de Halo: REACH que solo nosotros los genios podemos encontrar

(Ahora suena Never Surrender)

Por un momento todos se confundieron un poco para luego romper en baile, y la noche iba pasando y como escena de película de que paso ayer, tono se detono blanco y borroso.

A la mañana siguiente

Todos en el palacio se encontraban perdidos, unos mas que otros, Mario se encontraba tirado en el cuarto de la despensa y al parecer habían dos figuras femeninas junto a el y algunas plumas salian de la despensa, fred se encontraba dentro de la tortuga de jade y parece que alguien lo acompañaba ya que su armadura estaba fuera de la tortuga y algunas ropas también, Los cinco furiosos no había señal de ellos excepto de tigresa la cual se encontraba en su habitación y no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba recostado Po y parece que ambos habían pasado una buena noche juntos, en la habitación de Max y Kelly los dos se encontraban dormidos y al parecer se la habían pasado muy bien juntos ya que el vestido de Kelly y las armaduras de ambos estaban en el suelo, Alejandro se encontraba en la cocina tirado en la mesa y encima de el estaba la misma leopardo de las nieves de la noche pasada, y ambos se encontraban desnudos (O_O) David se encontraba en su habitación y parecía que el también había tenido una buena noche, y el resto seguía perdidos, lentamente la maestra del estilo del tigre comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amado panda dormir junto a ella, sonrio y con un tierno beso en los labios lo despertó.

Tigresa: (lo vuelve a besar) buenos días dormilon

Po: (le devuelve el beso) buenos días cariño…como dormiste

Tigresa: pues después de lo de anoche…bien…no me puedo quejar (sonríe coquetamente)

Po: (resaca) Ay mi cabeza…..que paso ayer? (La película me fasino)

Tigresa: Pues sin decir que Hicimos el amor como 3 veces seguidas, y que solte varios gritos que creo que todos en el valle escucharon….pues no mucho (se marea un poco) Wow

Po: (confundido) que sucede amor

Tigresa: (se marea en extremo y termina por vomitar encima del Pobre Oiram)

Po: (preocupado) Tigresa que te pasa que tienes (se levanta rápidamente de la cama teniendo cuidado de no pisar a Oiram y para su suerte traia un pantalón puesto, rápidamente toma una camisa y un pantalón para tigresa, se los pone a ella y la levanta en brazos) Vamos a un medico ahora mismo

Po salió corriendo del palacio con la felina en brazos, dio un gran salto el cual los dejo caer enfrente de una Medica entro y miro a lo que parecía la doctora solo que era una Leona.

Leona: (sorprendida) que ocurre

Po: (con la felina en brazos) tiene que ayudarla

Leona: (mira a tigresa medio inconsciente) bien recuéstela en la mesa

Po obedeció y la recostó sobre la mesa, y la doctora le dijo que esperara un poco, paso media hora y Po se estaba impacientando por el estado de su novia, tiempo después la leona le indico a Po que podía ver a tigresa, no perdió tiempo y fue hasta donde se encontraba su Pareja, y la vio recostada sobre una suave cama, al ver al panda acercarse sonrio ampliamente, Po se tiro a su lado y la abrazo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas, tigresa lo abrazo e intento reconfortarlo.

Leona: les tengo una gran noticia a los dos y tiene que ver con el estado de tigresa (sonríe)

Po: y que es esa gran noticia si se puede saber (confundido)

Leona: antes que nada… hace cuanto que usted y la maestra tienen relaciones (un poco avergonzada)

Tigresa: (sonrojada) pues no mucho 4 dias…..no mi amor?

Po: pues si 4 dias porque? (confundido)

Leona: pues tiene que saber que la maestra tigresa esta embarazada…..y en menos de 9 meses serán padres…..Felicidades a los dos (se retira dejando a ambos solos)

Tigresa: Po….escuchaste eso…..vamos a ser padres…..vamos a ser padres (llora de felicidad mientras acaricia su vientre, para luego mirar a Po el cual tenia una cara de Felicidad en Shock) Po estas Bien

Po no contesto solo estaba sonriendo hasta que cayo al suelo

ERROR…ERROR…. A DEJADO DE RESPONDER

OH MIERDA SU DISCO DURO ESTA LLENO

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR ERROR

Tigresa solo rio y miro la expresión de su novio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

Y ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY SI TE GUSTO POR FAVOR NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU REVIEW EN ESTA PARTECITA DE AQUÍ ABAJO Y BUENO CHAU CHAU.


	10. Chapter 10: Las Damas De Las Sombras (pa

HO HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UN HALO, A QUE ODIAS EL REGRESO A CLASES.

BUENOS DIAS TARDES NO SE QUE HORA SEA EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN PERO BUENO, AQUÍ LES VENGO TRAYENDO EL CAP 10 DE ESTA SENSACIONAL HISTORIA DE HALO Y KUNG FU PANDA, Y ESTOY EMOCIONADO, UNA COSA QUE LE QUIERO DECIR A LEONARD KENWAY, ES QUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO DE SI CONOZCAS EL JUEGO DE HALO, PERO LAS ARMAS QUE MAS SE LES ACERCA A LAS QUE ME HAS ESTADO DESCRIBIENDO SON EL RIFLE DE PLASMA, EL LANZALLAMAS Y LAS GRANADAS INCENDIARIAS, BUENO ESO ES LOGICO, PISTOLAS QUE LANZEN RAYOS DE FUEGO, HIELO Y UN BUMERANG DE FUEGO PUES ES ALGO MAS RELACIONADO CON OTRO GENERO, PERO BUENO CON RESPECTO A ESO VERE QUE PUEDO, Y UNA COSA QUE LES QUERIA DECIR ERA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTARA RELACIONADA CON LAS PELICULAS DE KUNG FU PANDA, LA SERIE DE ESTA, Y TAMBIEN CON LA HISTORIA DE HALO, Y TAMBIEN LA PELICULA DE HALO 4: FORWARD UNTO DAWN, Y MIENTRAS USTEDES LEEN EL CAP ME IRE A VER HOLASOYGERMAN, AHORA SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAP.

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU LOCA Y SEXY CABEZITA

NOTA 2: NINGUNO DE LOS 10 SPARTANS ME PERTENECEN, SON SOLO AMIGOS MIOS, CONOCIDOS, LECTORES, Y ETC.

NOTA 3: TODAS LAS ARMADURAS QUE SEAN MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC SERAN DE HALO 4, AL IGUAL QUE LOS VEHICULOS Y APARECERAN ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SE HAYAN NOMBRADO

NOTA 4: COMO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SPARTANS TIENEN NUMEROS Y ME DA UN POCO DE HUEVA TENER QUE ESCRIBIRLOS LOS LLAMARE POR SU NOMBRE

NOTA 5: ESTE CAP ESTA RELACIONADO CON LA SERIE Y ES UN EPISODIO QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS.

Capitulo 10: Las Damas De Las Sombras (Parte 1)

Despues de haber recibido la gran noticia que toda persona quería escuchar en su vida los corazones de ambos maestros se llenaron de felicidad ya que oir las dos palabras mas importantes de la vida era algo que solo se escuchaba una vez en la vida ``Esta Embarazada´´ viniendo del medico pero hubiera sido mas dulce haber escuchado las palabras ``Estoy Embarazada´´ de parte de su mujer, una vez que Po se había despertado de su pequeño shock en el que estaba se levanto, miro a su novia y se sonrojo un poco en la manera en la que lo estaba viendo la felina, y en un pequeño impulso de nervios se aventuro a preguntarle a la felina.

Po: ¿amor estas bien? (confundido por la manera que la felina lo veía)

Tigresa: (lo veía con una mirada de ternura y en manera muy maternal) si cariño (mira su vientre) estoy muy bien (lo comienza a acariciar tiernamente dejando un poco confundido al panda gigante a su lado)

Po: (confundido) amor me podrías decir que fue lo que paso

Tigresa: Claro ven aquí (el panda se acerca un poco mas a ella) un poco mas (se acerca mas) un poquito mas (se acerca dejando su oreja cerca del hocico de su novia y ella tiernamente le dice) Estoy Embarazada

Una vez que le dijo eso Po se paralizo por completo de nuevo y se iba a desmayar pero una abofetada de su novia.

Po: (no lo siente) y eso porque fue

Tigresa: para que no te volvieras a desmayar….que sucede acaso no te alegra el hecho de que vayamos a ser padres (desconcertada)

Po: amor no digas eso (la abraza) lo que acabas de hacer es algo que siempre quise en la vida

Tigresa: (confundida) que cosa

Po: (se separa un poco) darme una familia (la besa)

Tigresa: (mientras la besaba, no puede evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, porque sabia que su novio estaba de acuerdo con su embarazo y eso la hacia sentir feliz, lentamente con sus brazos rodeo por detrás el cuello de su novio mientras ambos se besaban)

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente escucharon como alguien aclaraba su gargante, era la leona la cual había presenciado todo lo que había sucedido, pero no les importo, Po solo le señalo con la mano que los dejara solos, la leona solo se sonrojo un poco y salió dejandolos solos.

Un rato después, ambos salieron de la clínica de la doctora y le agradecieron por la maravillosa noticia que les había dado a ambos, se fueron al palacio de jade y al llegar encontraron a todos ahí en el jardín de entrenamiento excepto a eros, y el Pelican se encontraba en el techo del salón de entrenamiento, al no ver a eros en ninguna parte, Po fue a su habitación, y no encontró a Oiram, pero eso luego lo resolvería, rápidamente se puso su armadura y con ayuda de un taladro (de baterías) aseguro los tornillos de esta, salió de la casa, y bajo al pueblo en busca de eros, al sujeto no le veía por ningún lao, hasta que paso por enfrente de lo que parecía una cantina, lo vio ahí echado en el suelo y recargado en la pared de aquella cantina, se acerco a el y lo movio un poco para despertarlo, pero no consiguió respuesta, lo movio un poco mas rápido y mas fuerte pero siguió sin resivir respuesta, y le propino una fuerte y dura a bofetada en la cara, pero este solo se movio un poco, e intento una cosa mas, tomo su escopeta y disparo al lado del spartan, haciéndolo saltar de miedo y haciéndolo pararse y colocarse en posición de pelea, pero se tranquilizo al ver que era el Jefe Maestro.

Eros: Oh Jefe (mira el hueco que había dejado el disparo en la pared) no me vuelva a asustar asi…no es nada bonito

Jefe Maestro: lo siento, intente levantarte de otra manera pero no despertaste y no me dejaste otra alternativa que disparar…y funciono estas despierto (Rie)

Eros: (bosteza) Bueno donde están los demás

Jefe Maestro: están en el palacio….ve con ellos (señala el Warthog) llevate el Warthog…..yo estare con ustedes dentro de Poco…..primero quiero revisar si no rompieron algo anoche

Eros: Jajajajaja (se rie) de acuerdo Jefe (sube al Warthog y se va rumbo al palacio)

Jefe Maestro: Bueno es hora de ver si todo esta en orden aquí abajo (comienza a caminar por el pueblo, y de ves en cuando miraba al cielo porque sabia que la INFINITY estaba sobre el pueblo en modo de camuflaje, por lo cual los rayos del sol la travesaban como si fuera un cristal cualquiera)

Luego de caminar un rato por el pueblo Po estaba buscando algo que necesitara ayuda de un Spartan, pero hasta el momento todo estaba en orden, después de media hora de recorrer el pueblo en busca de algo roto o destruido por alguno de sus alumnos no encontró nada y eso lo había aliviado mucho, de repente le dio hambre y decidió pasar con el señor ping y al parecer todo con el estaba en orden igual que todos los días, en el sitio no había mucha gente pero tampoco estaba vacio, había gente presente para el desayuno, Po entro y decidió sentarse en una mesa (mas bien en una silla que es parte de la mesa nunca entendí eso XD) y en un instante el señor Ping se encontraba a su lado.

Sr Ping: buenos días guerrero Dragón (le sonríe) viene a desayunar

Jefe Maestro: Claro que si señor Ping (sonríe y se quita su casco) Un plato de fideos y un tazon de dumplings por favor

Sr ping: en seguida Jefe (regresa a la cocina y comienza a preparar la orden de Po)

7 Minutos Despues

El señor Ping regreso con la orden de Po, se la entrego Po agradeció y comenzó a comer mientras el señor Ping regresaba a la cocina, Po estaba comiendo tranquila mente sus fideos hasta que…..de repente de la calle se escucharon gritos y aplausos, Po se alarmo un poco dejo su plato en la mesa, se puso su casco, tomo su escopeta y salió corriendo del restaurante para ver que sucedia, salió del restaurante apuntando como si estuviera en una misión en REACH, pero no vio nada hasta que una ráfaga cuádruple pasaron saltando frente a el asustándolo un poco y por acto de reflejo disparo un cartucho pero afortunadamente no le dio a nada.

Po: pero que demo….? (mira que eran 4 leopardos de las nieves, todas mujeres, haciendo lo que parecía una rutina de Baile)

Las cuatro felinas daban saltos giros y volteretas y de ves en cuando saltaban en el aire y caian lenta y delicadamente al suelo gracias a sus sombrillas, Po miraba expectante el baile y decidió seguirlas a ver que tal, pero no sin antes haberle pagarle al señor Ping, le pago y se fue a ver el espectáculo, camino un poco y vio a un grupo de gente reunido frente al puente que esta en dirección al palacio, y solo fue hacia ellos y fue a presenciar el acto, el baile le parecía hermoso nunca había visto tanto porte, elegancia, finura, y dedicación, eso solo lo veía cada vez que un nuevo cadete se graduaba de la academia Corbulo, luego de un tiempo se había acordado de que tenia que regresar con sus soldados.

Po: (mirando el espectáculo) bueno es momento de regresar con los chicos (comienza a caminar al puente para cruzar al otro lado, pero en cuanto quiso pasar el puente las bailarinas se cruzaron en su camino) de acuerdo me ire por aquí (se mueve al otro lado, pero las bailarinas le vuelven a bloquear el paso) Ooookeeeey me ire por alla (intenta pasar por el mismo lado por donde empezó pero se volvieron a intervenir en su camino mientras sonreían en burla) okey saben algo me ire volando (activa su mochila cohete e intenta irse volando pero las bailarinas saltan y le bloquean el paso de nuevo) en serio (baja de nuevo al suelo al igual que las felinas) bien es como lo quieren….puedo jugar su juego (las felinas solo sonrieron triunfales) pues solo tengo que decirles que…miren es el emperador

Las cuatro felinas: Donde (voltean la mirada buscando el supuesto emperador pero no vieron nada, voltearon de regreso las miradas hacia po pero tampoco estaba) a donde se fue (dijeron todas al unisono)

De repente la menor de las bailarinas señala unas pisadas en el suelo.

Bailarina 4: miren (señala las pisadas) ahí esta

Po: Mierda! (exclama e intenta salir cagando leches de ahí pero las felinas de nuevo se toparon en su camino y desactivo el camuflaje activo) por lo que mas quieran necesito llegar a un lugar

Líder Bailarina: esta bien (le sonríe)

Po: en serio (sorprendido)

Líder Bailarina: solo si, nos demuestras nos demuestras tus habilidades de baile (rie coquetamente al igual que el resto)

Po: (suspira rendido) en verdad tengo que hacer eso (la líder le asiente) le puedo preguntar algo…..ustedes conocen a Michael Jackson (niegan con la cabeza) pues este es un pasito que me enseño mi amigo Michael Jackson (hace el paso de MoonWalk de Michael Jackson dejando impresionadas a las felinas, ya que ninguna de ellas sabia de ese paso, y se impresionaron de que ni siquiera diera un paso hacia atrás) eso no es todo (comienza a hacer pasos de Hip Hop, ya saben esos movimientos que hacen los bailarines callejeros sobre cajas de Carton, dejando aun mas impresionadas a las felinas)

Prácticamente para ellas era un nuevo estilo de baile, y se estaban sorprendiendo, hasta que la bailarina menor del grupo vio a un ladron robando sus cosas las cuales iban en maletas.

Bailarina: Auxilio…un ladron (Po para en seco y voltea la mirada al ladron el cual al escuchar los pedidos de ayuda de la leopardo decidió huir) Detenganlo

Po: (Pensando: o si un poco de acción, no pierde tiempo y corre hacia el ladron)

El ladron iba a entrar a un callejón pero Po cae enfrente de el dejándolo sorprendido.

Jefe Maestro: A donde vas amigo….la cárcel es hacia haya (señala el Norte en dirección opuesta al Palacio de Jade)

El ladron solo se enfurece y como era un antilope con sus cuernos intenta apuñalar a Po, pero este rápido lo esquiva y lo jala de sus cuernos, haciendo que lanze las maletas y estas caen enseguida a un tejado, Po salta intentado subir al Tejado donde estaban las maletas, pero el antílope lo jala de el pie intentando hacerlo caer, pero como la fuerza de Po era mayor (por ser un Spartan) lo patea y este cae al suelo, Po termina de subir al techo y toma las maletas para luego bajar de un salto al suelo, pero en cuanto el antílope lo vio abajo lo barrio y lo derribo y este lanzo las maletas al aire, al caer el antílope las toma e intenta salir corriendo, pero Po lo barre y este cae al suelo.

Po: (cansado por la persistencia del antílope) de acuerdo terminemos con esto

Una vez que el antílope esta de Pie, Po lo comienza a golpear con puños de ametralladora, cada golpe que le daba era demasiado rápido, tan rápido, que eran similares a la velocidad de un disparo de una Ametralladora fija, una vez que lo tuvo mareado patea las maletas en sus brazos mandándolas a volar, y una vez que el maldito estuvo por caer al suelo, Po le metió una dolorosa patada en el abdomen en el dorso y este salió volando a una pared, se golpeo con ella y se cae al suelo, se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo.

Po: (viendo como el ladron escapaba) Y SI QUIERES MAS ME AVISAS! (le grita y todos le gritan en señal de no se es como si lo felicitaran solo que con gritos, volta la mirada hacia las bailarinas y camina hasta quedar de frente con ellas)

Líder Bailarina: le agradezco mucho que se haya encargado de el pero nuestras cosas…(es interrumpida ya que Po la cayo poniendo su mano en su cara)

Po: (baja dos dedos y comienza a contar en silencio) 1,2,3 (pone sus manos a sus costados con las palmas abiertas y para su suerte las maletas caen en ellas)

Bailarina 4: (rie coquetamente al igual que sus compañeras) te lo agradezco mucho (pone una pata o mano en una de las maletas) es todo lo que tenemos (toma las maletas y las coloca en el suelo)

Po: que eso Pffff no fue nada….es solo parte de la descripción laboral de un guerrero dragón (dice con cierto tono de orgullo)

Líder Bailarina: Espera el Guerrero Dragón (sorprendida al igual que su compañeras) Ohoho Es el honor de mil vidas estar en tu presencia (dice mientras hace una reverencia al igual que sus compañeras)

Po: Guau eso es mucho tiempo (sorprendido)

Líder Bailarina: Somos las damas de las sombras (se vuelven a reverenciar mientras abrían sus sombrillas) déjeme presentarnos, Yo soy Su (se señala a si misma, y luego señala a dos leopardos iguales) ellas dos son las gemelas (ambas felinas camina coquetamente al Panda y una vez cerca de el le acarician el pecho tiernamente)

Po: (confundido por la reacción de las dos felinas)

Su: (recibe un codazo de parte de la otra bailarina como diciendo ``y a mi no me vas a presentar´´, Su rie ante la actitud de su compañera y la presenta) Oh y esta adorable flor de loto (empuja a la leopardo en dirección a Po) se llama Song

Song: (la felina le sonríe, y al igual que las gemelas se acerca a Po y tiernamente le acaricia el Pecho)

Po: oh pues es un gusto señoritas (sonríe divertidamente debajo de su casco) mi nombre es Po y soy el Guerrero Dragón

Su: (sujeta a Song de un hombro) Po nos permites un momento (Po asiente) gracias no tardamos (se lleva a Song a una distancia prudente y abre su sombrilla para hablarle con cara seria) Song….tenemos que entrar en el palacio de jade (susurrando) quiero ese cáliz del dragón….has que diga que si (se acerca bruscamente a Po y esta se aleja) crees que puedas con el

Song: (seria) con que no tenga que cargarlo (Su le sonríe y ella a ella XD, Su cierra la sombrilla y Song camina hasta quedar al costado de Po y con un tono coqueto le dice) Poo me podrías mostrar el pueblo

Po: Puuuueeees (mira el palacio de jade) tenia algo que hacer pero….espera te respondo en un segundo (usa su comunicador) Kelly estas ahí cambio

Kelly: (por el comunicador) Aquí estoy Jefe….que necesita

Po: (le contesta) Mira….estare aquí en el valle, necesito que le enseñes a los chicos a usar armas covenant, están en mi cuarto debajo de mi cama, dile a Tigresa que te las de ella sabe donde están, y otra cosa necesito que le hables a Cortana y le digas que necesito un Pelican y un una Moongose en el….recibido

Kelly: recibido Jefe los tendrá en un momento…. La mandare a cortana su ubicación actual cambio y fuera (deja de hablar)

Po: gracias Kelly (deja de hablar y mira a Song) de acuerdo te dare un recorrido pero antes necesito que esperes un minuto, de acuerdo (Song asiente) bien no tardara mucho

6 Minutos Despues

Song estaba confundida, Po le había dicho que esperara pero no sabia para que hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente del cielo, levanto la mirada al igual que sus compañeras y se asusto mucho al ver como el Pelican decendia lentamente al suelo, a pocos metros del suelo no aterrizo y solo dejo caer el Moongose de su parte trasera y luego irse de regreso a la INFINITY, Po sonrio y subió al Moongose.

Po: vamos Song sube (enciende el motor del Moongose)

Song: (confundida) exactamente en donde (mira que Po le indica un asiento en la parte trasera del Moongose, la felina moteada un poco asustada toma su sombrilla y se sienta en el asiento del pasajero detrás de Po)

Po: muy bien ahora sujétate (mirando al frente)

Song: (un poco sonrojada con sus brazos rodea el abdomen plano y musculoso de Po)

Po: bien ahora…VAMONOOOOOOOS! (arranca de golpe el Moongose y ambos salen rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Su con una sonrisa de malicia)

Luego de rato de pasear por el Pueblo Po le había mostrado todos los sitios que el conocía, los cuales no eran muchos pero algo era algo, le mostro algunos lugares que para su corto tiempo ahí eran sus favoritos, el centro, el centro medico, la tumba del lobo, Po le conto a Song lo que había pasado el dia que unos lobos estaban atacando el centro, y Song al escuchar la parte en donde el líder del grupo había matado a su propio compañero lo cual asusto un poco a Song ya que por un momento pensó que algo asi podría pasar con ella y Su, siguieron con su recorrido y después de un rato a Song le dio hambre y Po decidió invitarle una sopa de Fideos en el restaurante de Fideos del Sr ping, entraron y en el momento que Po se quito el Casco, Song se quedo pretificada al ver la belleza del Panda, nunca había visto a un chico tan guapo como el (Eso es Porque nunca había visto un Spartan XD), ambos se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron un plato de fideos para cada uno, pero al regresar el Sr Ping regreso con un tazon grande de fideos, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pero Po prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia y comenzó a comer, al igual que Song, tomo sus palillos y escogió un fideo al azar y al parecer era el mismo Fideo que Po estaba comiendo, y le dio una idea un poco loca, siguió comiendo el fideo y poco a poco ambos se comenzaron a sus rostros pero Po no se estaba dando cuenta ya que el estaba mirando a otro lado, y justo cuando se iban a besar, Po abrio la boca para comerse el resto del fideo, pero en ves de un fideo, se come la cabeza de la leopardo, abrio los ojos como plato, y se sorprendo al ver como la cabeza de la leopardo estaba completamente dentro de su boca, la leopardo lo golpe en la cabeza con su paraguas para que la soltara, y la solto dejando la cabeza de la leopardo con baba encima, y la cara de la leopardo en Shock, luego de un rato, terminaro de comer y se fueron a caminar por el bosque de bambu donde Song le entrego un rollo a Po, el cual al abrirlo puede ver un corazón pintado en el.

Po: (observando el Rollo) Un corazón (Sonrie hasta que se acuerda de algo, le da la espalda a la leopardo y luego pinta algo en el rollo, le da la cara a Song y le da el Rollo) mira esto

Song: (intrigada, abre el rollo y mira el corazón con una cruz en el) Se parece a tu (mira a Po el cual estaba haciendo un corazón con su trasero)

Po: (mira a Song sin des hacer el corazón) Eh jajajajajajaja (ambos se comienzan a reir)

Song: (rie y mira a Po de manera tierna mientras ladeaba su cabeza a su costado)

Ambos siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un Arbol con una roca en un claro, fueron a la roca y se sentaron en ella, uno al lado del otro, mientras que song se recostó en la roca y recargo su espalda junto con su cabeza en el hombro de Po.

Song: (sonriendo) fue un dia divertido Po (se recarga un poco mas)

Po: Noooo en serio, no estoy muy seguro (dijo en un tono sincero)

Song: (le da un golpe juguetón en el Hombro) Si fue divertido

Po: (le devuelve el Golpe a Song solo que mas fuerte)

Song: (se cae de la roca) AAAH

Po: (abre los ojos como plato) Uy perdón, me excedí con la fuerza (la leopardo se levanta y con un salto agil se vuelve a sentar al lado de Po)

Song: Jijiji (rie coquetamente y se vuelve a recargar en el hombro de Po) no importa (mira hacia otra dirección, y luego pone mirada triste y piensa: _Debo decirle la verdad, el no se merece que le haga algo como eso_, suspira profundamente y se prepara a sincerarse con Po) Po (llama la atencion del Panda, el cual voltea a verla) debo decirte una cosa

Po: Puedes decirme lo que quieras….ya somos como mejores amigos (se quita el casco y come una manzana que tenia en la mano)

Song: (sonríe) Que bueno (le pone su mano en el Hombro) Porque quería decirte (dice con un tono que va apagándose poco a poco)

Po: eres la primera chica que es mi amiga…..desde que llegue aquí (Y Kelly, y Linda ¬_¬)

Song: (sonríe ante el comentario del panda) Si, tu también me agradas (baja las orejas y la mirada al suelo) y por eso no puedo quedarme

Po: (sorprendido y desconcertado) ¿Qué? ¿Por que?

Song: (Pensando:_ bien es momento_) Nuestro grupo de Baile….en realidad venimos a…..(es interrumpida por Su la cual sale de la nada)

Su: (sale a un costado de ellos) Oh aquí están par de Tortolos (alzando una ceja en dirección a Song)

Po: (se sonroja un poco) jajajaja Par de tortolos…..si (le da un Codazo jugueton a Song) como No

Song: aaaaaah (cae al suelo y rie, dejando a Su sorprendida, y luego se limpio la tierra de su Qipao)

Su: (se coloca al lado de Song y le sonríe) Bien Song…se lo pediste

Po: (se pone el casco y mira a Su y a Song) pedirme que, si puedo recrear la batalla de Requiem con Figuras de Accion….claro que puedo (dice en tono de orgullo, ganando asi unas risitas de parte de Song)

Song: Jijijijijiji (de repente Su la observa con furia)

Su: no has hecho que diga que si…..(fastidiada) aaah olvidalo…..yo me encargo (se levanta junto con Song y se prepara a decir cualquier cosa con la que pudiera engañar al Spartan, Como, Engaño Spartan) Es solo que el palacio de jade es tan grande….y nosotros no tenemos donde hospedarnos

Po: que Porque (intrigado)

Su: (finge tristeza) bueno todo fue hace mucho tiempo (empieza con la mentira)

5 Minutos Despues (perdonen que no cuente la historia completa pero es que se me olvido que dijo en ese episodio XD)

Su: y es por eso que tenemos que bailar para ganarnos la vida, y ahora no tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos….y la pobre de Song le tiene miedo a la oscuridad (fingiendo Tristeza) Po estas escuchando (mira que el panda tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo)

Po: (Pensando: _ahora que hago, no tienen un lugar a donde ir, pero no puedo llevarlas al palacio de jade, hay que se supone que debo hacer….piensa Po…..piensa….ya se…no puedo llevarlas al palacio de jade….pero tal ve…no mejor no, no puedo llevarlas a la INFINITY, de acuerdo las llevare al palacio_) Este si…..te escuche….y lo que estoy por hacer me podría dar problemas…..pero lo que sea por ayudar a la gente, dejare que se queden en el palacio un tiempo

Su: (fingiendo Sorpresa) en serio….oh gracias (de repente las gemelas aparecen y se lanzan a abrazar a Po) y para agradecerte, les daremos una sesión de baile privado a ti y a los famosos Cinco Furiosos (hace una reverencia y Piensa: _muy bien el plan esta saliendo igual a como lo plane_)

Song: (Angustiada, Piensa:_ esto se pondrá feo_)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10

Y ESE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO HAS CLICK EN FOLLOW, Y SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTESITA DE AQUÍ ABAJO, YA SABEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALIENTAN MUCHO A HACER ESTA HISTORIA Y BUENO CHAU CHAU.


	11. Chapter 11: Las Damas De Las Sombras (pa

HO HOLA ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA BANDERILLA, A QUE AMAS LAS PIZZAS.

HOLA, HAO, WHATS UP, COMO ESTAN, HACE BASTANTE QUE NOS VIMOS, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE, ESTABA ESTUDIANDO EL IDIOMA DE LOS ELITES, LO CUAL ME COSTO TIEMPO, PERO LO PUDE APRENDER, Y BUENO, COMO NO TENGO NADA PLANEADO PARA DECIR, TENDRE QUE IRME DIRECTO AL CAP, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN YA QUE ESTE CAP TIENE MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR.

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU LOCA Y SEXY CABEZITA

NOTA 2: NINGUNO DE LOS 10 SPARTANS ME PERTENECEN, SON SOLO AMIGOS MIOS, CONOCIDOS, LECTORES, Y ETC.

NOTA 3: TODAS LAS ARMADURAS QUE SEAN MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC SERAN DE HALO 4, AL IGUAL QUE LOS VEHICULOS Y APARECERAN ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SE HAYAN NOMBRADO

NOTA 4: COMO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SPARTANS TIENEN NUMEROS Y ME DA UN POCO DE HUEVA TENER QUE ESCRIBIRLOS LOS LLAMARE POR SU NOMBRE

NOTA 5: QUIERO QUE ENTIENDA QUE LAS ARMADURAS QUE USEN LOS PERSONAJES, SON EL DOBLE DE TAMAÑO PARA QUE LAS PUEDAN USAR.

Capitulo 11: Las Damas De Las Sombras (Parte 2)

El grupo de bailarinas estaba siguiendo a Po hasta el palacio de jade, y mientras estaban a punto de llegar escucharon un fuerte estruendo, Po rápidamente subió el resto de las escaleras, y al llegar al jardín de entrenamiento, Mira a sus compañeros siendo perseguidos, por Tigresa, la cual les estaba disparando, con una Ametralladora Fija y estaba usando una armadura de SCDO, y les estaba disparando a los Spartans, los cuales corrian por su vida.

Tigresa: (disparando) Aparear esto locooooos! (estaba como loca y no se sabia porque)

Mario: (recibiendo disparos) No Mameeeeeees! (se cubre en una roca)

Marcus: (recibe los disparos) Au, Au, Au (se cubre con un bloqueo de armadura)

Tigresa: (les lanza una granada)

Luis: (parado debajo de la granada, la ve y se desanima) Ah, ya valio verga (se le destruyen los escudos y sale volando al techo del palacio)

Tigresa: (se le acaban las balas de la ametralladora, y usa un cañon brute)

Max: (corre para intentar escapar, pero no mira a tigresa) AAAAH donde te metiste (mira a todos lados)

Alejandro: El Way esta del lado derecho (cubriéndose)

Max: aaaaah neta, (mira a su derecha y mira a tigresa apuntándole) Hay way es cierto, fuaaaaaa (recibe un golpe y cae al suelo)

Tigresa: (dispara el cañon y les da a todos) esto les enseñara a meterse conmigo (les grita, y se le acaban las balas)

David: se le acabaron las balas, ataqueeeeeeeeeeen! (sale de una roca y se abalanza contra la felina)

Tigresa: (suelta las armas, y se sube a una Mantis, lo activa y observa a los SPARTANS) Ahora si ya les cargo el payaso (Activa, La ametralladora y los cañones)

SPARTANS: (con expresiones de O_O) Nos va a doler tu (dijo oscar, antes de que fueran atacados con las armas y fueran lanzados contra la pared)

Po: (sorprendido y enojado) QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ (llama la atencion de Tigresa la cual lo voltea a ver con la Mantis)

Tigresa: (habla por el altavoz) Po (camina hacia el) Hola, co….como estas (Po se cruza de brazos) aaaammmm (mira a los Spartans en el suelo) esto tiene una buena explicación

Po: (molesto) y cual es

Tigresa: Pueeees (mira al grupo de bailarinas detrás de Po y se molesta) Quienes son esas (señala con la ametralladora a las bailarinas)

Po: (recuerda a las Bailarinas, y se pone nervioso) ammmmmm ellas son las damas de las sombras

Tigresa: (calienta la ametralladora) y que hacen aquí (las bailarinas se asustan)

Po: se quedaran aquí por una noche….no tienen a donde ir…..y me pidieron alojamiento en el palacio (dice en un tono ya tranquilo)

Tigresa: Que?...olvidalo….no….aga (niega) eso no, ni creas que ellas se quedaran aquí d

Po: Tigresa….no puedo dejarlas en la calle, eso esta mal, y es injusto, y si hay algo que me enseñaron en la academia Corbulo es que, se ayuda a quien lo necesita, además solo será una noche…..no habrá ningún problema (dice en un tono seguro) ahora baja de ahí

Tigresa: (mira por un momento a las bailarinas las cuales estaban muertas de Miedo, para luego suspirar y bajar de la Mantis) esta bien…..pero una noche….no mas (po le sonríe)

Po: Oye y los chicos (no veía a ninguno del resto de los cinco furiosos)

Tigresa: algunos están dormidos, y el maestro shifu, fue al consejo de maestros, que había renunciado de su cargo como maestro del palacio y que te había entregado el control del palacio a ti creo que volverá en 3 dias (mirando a las bailarinas, las cuales hacían calentamiento) por que están calentando

Su: para el espectáculo (sostiene su sombrilla y hace estiramientos)

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Cuál espectáculo?

Po: (recordando) a si….se me olvidaba, como agradecimiento por haberlas dejado quedarse, las bailarinas se ofrecieron a darnos una presentación privada de baile

Max: (con una mano en su abdomen) un espectáculo de baile (dice con voz forzada)

Oscar: (con una mano en la cabeza) Eso suena bien

Mario: (con una mano en el trasero) ay…..ay me duele…ay

Tigresa: Oye Po…..hay algo mas que debes saber, todos ya saben sobre Oiram (nerviosa)

Po: (sorprendido) Que?...como se enteraron

Tigresa: pues, después del ``accidente´´ que le provoque, salió a limpiarse, y cuando regreso, todos los vieron y Tuve que decirles sobre el y como es que se hizo como un Hijo para nosotros (dice nerviosa)

Po: (suspira) bueno, por lo menos ya saben de el, Ve Por los chicos y por Oiram, a el y a ellos les gustaría ver el baile (Sonrie dentro de su casco)

Tigresa: (sonríe por dentro de su casco) esta bien amor (se va con dirección a la casa)

Po: (mira a sus soldados) alguno de ustedes me podría decir porque tigresa los estaba masacrando

Kurt: (en el suelo) cometimos el grave error de…..

Fred: (recargándose en alverto) decirle que se veía gorda con la armadura

Po: (con los ojo O_O) le dijeron gorda (toma su DMR) dense por muertos

Alverto: (exhausto) Aquí vamos de Nuevo

15 Minutos Despues

Todos se encontraban en el salón de los héroes disfrutando del baile proporcionado por las bailarinas, pero algunos de los Spartans, estaban en el suelo y con sus armaduras emanando chispas de corto circuito, Tigresa la cual llevaba la armadura SCDO, estaba cargando una Micro subfusil, y estaba vigilando a las bailarinas.

Tigresa: (mirando el baile) y que es lo que sabes de estas chicas bailarinas Po

Po: (a su lado) Que son Chicas…..y que bailan (¬_¬ Obvio)

Tigresa: (serie y acariciando la cabeza de Oiram el cual estaba a su lado) no confio en ellas

Mono: (comiendo dumplings) Tu no confias en nadie…..ni siquiera en el cartero, y ha venido aquí desde hace treinta años

Tigresa: Planea algo desde hace treinta años (Es callada por Mary)

Mary: ssssssssssssssshhhhh intento ver el espectáculo (sigue mirando el baile)

Su: (haciendo su rutina, Piensa: Es momento, baila hasta un estante donde se encontraba el Caliz del Dragon, y lo cubre con su sombrilla, acto que fue visto Por tigresa)

Tigresa: (mira atentamente, y cuando la leopardo retiro su sombrilla el caliz ya no estaba) aaaaah Ladronas

Po: (presencia el acto de Su y toma su rifle) Carajo…SPARTANS ataquen (No pasa nada) Spartans (Mira a sus compañeros en el suelo, excepto Kelly, Linda, y Mary las cuales habían tomado sus rifles para pelear) Bien con ustedes tres será suficiente, chicos, relájense y disfruten el espectáculo

Su: no creas que nos vencieron, nosotras venimos armadas también (saca una espada de su sombrilla al igual que el resto)

Po: Linda…..Rifle (Linda obedece y dispara su rifle de precisión, La bala viaja un poco, golpea con algunas paredes y termina por destruir las espadas de las Sombrillas)

El grupo observa sus espadas cortadas, y se preparan para su escape, los spartans se abalanzan contra ellas, pero ellas usan una especie humo morado, y al momento de disiparse ellas ya no estaban.

Po: (mira a todos lados y no veía rastro de ellas) Se escaparon

Tigresa: (mira el estante) Se llevaron el Caliz

Vibora: tenemos que recuperarlo, fue un regalo del maestro oogway para shifu (preocupada)

Po: (reacciona) esto es mi culpa…..si no las hubiera dejado entrar al palacio

Grulla: tranquilo…..no es tu culpa, ellas se aprovecharon de tu hospitalidad

Po: (enojado) tenemos que recuperar ese caliz antes de que shifu regrese, Kelly, Max (llama la atencion de ambos) ustedes y yo iremos a recuperar el caliz antes de que shifu vuelva

Ambos: entendido señor (dicen al unisono)

Po: el resto, permanezca aquí, y sigan con los entrenamientos

El Resto: Si señor (dicen al unisono)

Po: bien (toma su rifle y un rifle de precisión) Vamos (sale del palacio seguido de los dos spartans y comienza a rastrear a esas arpías)

Mientras en las afueras de la tierra

La misma corbeta que se encontraba en el cuadrante omega 12, estaba saliendo del Hiper espacio y al estar fuera de el, se mantuvieron en orbita junto a la luna, Donde el capitán de la nave dio la orden de que Dos Phantoms bajaran a la tierra y buscaran a su Objetivo (SIERRA-117)

De regreso a la tierra, mas bien con las 4 arpias.

Estaban caminando por el bosque tranquilamente, y tres de ellas estaban celebrando su victoria y el hecho de que habían conseguido su cometido, excepto Song, la cual se estaba arrepintiendo de haber engañado a Po, caminaron durante 4 horas y al parecer iban caminando hacia un campamento, pero lo que no sabían era que eran seguidas muy de cerca por el equipo Spartan, los cuales iban a Pie también, pero ellos eran mas rapidos al caminar y no les costaba trabajo buscar el rastro.

Jefe Maestro: (se inca al suelo y observa algunas pisadas) Son ellas (se levanta) van hacia el Norte

Kelly: (piensa) lo mejor seria volar y ver hacia donde Van

Jefe Maestro: Buena idea…..Spartan a volar (activa su mochila cohete y vuela junto con los dos Spartans)

Luego de volar media Hora pasaron por encima de las leopardos y no las notaron, luego de volar por una hora pasaron por encima de lo que era un Campamento

Max: (se mantiene en el aire) Jefe mira abajo

Jefe Maestro: (observa el campamento) Las Damas De Las Sombras (Pensando en una manera de atacar)

Kelly: (mira al Jefe) Si atacamos abiertamente no encontraremos el Caliz

Jefe Maestro: (Piensa) tienes razón…lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana…..y atacar Sigilosamente….bajen (desactiva su Mochila Cohete de Golpe al igual que el resto y caen a toda velocidad al suelo)

En el momento de caer al suelo, levantan un gran monton de Tierra haciendo un cráter, y rápidamente se ocultan.

A la mañana siguiente

Los Spartans estaban descansando plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, Kelly y Max permanecían abrazados mientras dormían, pero Po el cual ya estaba despierto observaba como las cuatro resbalosas estaban llegando al campamento, se molesto y fue a despertar a sus compañeros, pero al verlos mira a Kelly mordiendo una de las orejas de Max.

Jefe Maestro: (se rie un momento) ya despierten…..es hora de empezar

Max: (se despierta y boztesa) buenos días jefe

Kelly: (despierta y deja de Morder la oreja de Max) buenos días Jefe

Jefe Maestro: Buenos días….levantense….recuerden…tenemos que hacer esto rápido….entramos tomamos el caliz y salimos

Max: entendido Jefe (se levanta y se pone el casco al igual que Kelly)

Jefe Maestro: (serio toma su rifle de asalto y lo carga) usaremos el elemento sorpresa, activen sus camuflajes, y hagan lo que hagan no se delaten

Los Spartans asintieron y activaron sus camuflajes activos, entre los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del campamento, y había un antílope guardia, Max saco su navaja le corto por detrás de la rodilla haciéndolo caer, y antes de que reaccionara, se la enterro en el ojo y lo tumbo, matando al antílope, y ganándose unas miradas de What Hell de parte de su novia y su Jefe.

Kelly: Amor….no hubiera sido mejor noquearlo (¬_¬)

Max: Pueeeeees (mira al antílope el cual sigue muerto) ahora que lo pienso tienes razón

Jefe Maestro: (¬_¬) como sea (abre la puerta) entremos

Una vez a dentro los tres se dispersaron y buscaron el caliz del dragon, pero mientras Po buscaba vio a alguien despreciable, vio a Song caminando hacia una tienda en la cual afuera de esta estaban las otras cuatro mentirosas, Po se lleno de furio, y aunque comprometiera la misión se acerco a ella mientras tenia activado el camuflaje activo y cuando estuvo cerca de ella pensó en algo para vengarse.

Song: (con los pies adoloridos) aaaaah mis pies, me duelen, estuvimos caminando toda la mañana desde el valle de la paz

Po: (molesto, y en un tono bajo que solo song podía escuchar) Como pudiste traicionarme

Song: (mueve su oreja) aaaah que (mira hacia todos lados pero no ve nada)

Po: te considere mi amiga (molesto)

Song: (reconoció esa voz y se asusto) P…P…Po eres tu?

Po: Confie en Ti y tu me traicionaste (furioso)

Song: (asustada) Po…yo no quería hacerlo….intente decírtelo…..pero era demasiado tarde

Po: (furioso) tu hiciste un hueco muy grande en mi corazón

Song: Po (llorando) Perdon…perdóname….por favor yo no quería hacerlo

Po: (furioso) me lastimaste, y un lo siento no resuelve nada, tu me utilizaste, te aprovechaste de mi bondad

Song: (Llorando y tirándose al suelo) Lo siento

Po: (Iba a decir algo mas, pero se escucho el sonido de los motores de los Phantoms) Eso es un (Los 2 Phantom estaba bajando sobre el campamento y todas las bailarinas lo observaron y cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente un elite bajo y cayo enfrente de Song, asustando a la leopardo)

Elite Menor: (se levanta, toma su espada de energía, la activa y mira con ojos de depredador a Song, asustando mas a la leopardo)

Song: (estaba asustada, no tenia su sombrilla asi que no podía defenderse, asi que solo espero Lo peor)

El elite estaba apunto de atravesar a Song con su espada pero en vez de eso, dejo caer la espada al ver a alguien detrás de Song, Song confundida porque no había pasado nada mira atrás de ella y Observa a Po.

Song: (Con lagrimas en los ojos y feliz de ver a Po) Po

Po: (saca su rifle de asalto) agacha la cabeza (La leopardo obedece y se agacha)

Una vez protegida en el suelo, Po dispara en contra de el elite, y una vez que el elite perdió sus sobre escudos, le disparo con su rifle de Precisión, matando al Elite.

Po: (usa su intercomunicador) Atencion…estamos bajo ataque…todos los SPARTANS deben acudir a las coordenadas actuales…repito, estamos bajo ataque Covenant….(deja de hablar y mira a Song) levantate

Song: (lo mira y se levanta) Po…Po yo…

Po: mientras este aquí….no te dirigiré la palabra…no mereces que te hable después de lo que me hiciste…..ahora vámonos de aquí (comienza a caminar seguido de la leopardo)

Llegaron al centro de el campamento y observaron la llegada de un pelican, y de el bajaron el resto de los Spartans y suerte tigresa no iba con ellos, y comenzaron a atacar junto con las bailarinas a los covenant, los cuales eran 8 Elites menores, 28 Grunts, 4 Hunter, y 2 Jackals, Las Bailarinas atacaban con sus sombrillas, de hecho con las espadas de estas, cada que se acercaban a los elites, grunts o jackals, los atravesaban con las espadas.

Po: (Molesto con song) Porque lo hiciste

Song: que cosa (confundida)

Po: engañarme, Mentirme, usarme, me hiciste un hueco enorme en el corazón todo por un caliz

Song: (triste) Po…..perdoname….no quería hacerte daño, no quería lastimarte, por favor perdóname

Po: (observa como un Hunter ataca a Kurt y Linda) lo discutiremos luego, por ahora debemos apoyarlos (se lanza a la batalla junto con Song, la cual había tomado su sombrilla)

2 Horas después

Los Elites habían sido derrotados, pero uno logro escapar hacia un Phantom, pero antes de irse le dijo a todos y todas ahí presente ``Volveremos y esta vez destruiremos su mundo entero´´ subió al Phantom y salieron del planeta, todos y todas ahí se quedaron jadeantes por el esfuerzo que habían hecho, Po y Song habían peleado juntos y Po había olvidado su ira hacia Song, y la perdono.

Song: (no veía a alguien que faltaba desde el inicio de la batalla) y Su

Todas las bailarinas salieron en busca de su líder, hasta que Po la encontró dentro de una Tienda, y no se veía bien, nada Bien, song entro con Po a la tienda y derramo lagrimas de Dolor, Su la líder de las damas de las sombras, estaba contra la pared y con una espada de energía clavada en su pecho, Song rompió en llanto y abrazo a Po para luego comenzar a llorar en su pecho, el resto de las bailarinas entro y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmon, Po abrazo a Song y le dijo al oído.

Po: salgamos de aquí (Song asintió y ambos salieron de ahí)

Una vez afuera ambos se sentaron en un tronco y Song siguió llorando, paso un rato hasta que las bailarinas se calmaran, y por la batalla que se había librado todo estaba destrozado, no habían tiendas, Max había encontrado el caliz del dragon, y lo cubrió con una manta para protegerlo y lo guardo en el Pelican, tenían que irse de regreso al palacio de Jade pero Po antes de irse piensa que no puede dejarlas a su suerte.

Po: (voltea a ver a las bailarinas) ESCUCHENME BIEN (llama la atencion de todas) QUIEREN UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD, QUIEREN REDIMIR SUS MALAS ACCIONES (todas asienten y luego camina hacia Song, saca un emblema y se lo entrega) BIENVENIDAS A LA UNSC….TODAS USTEDES (todas las bailarinas sonríen y se emocionan, Po voltea a ver a Kelly y le dice) vuelvan al palacio, nosotros nos iremos a Pie (Kelly asiente, cierra la escotilla y se van) Bien, todas, tomen sus cosas y vámonos.

Las bailarinas, felices tomaron todo lo que siguiera intacto y comenzaron su viaje hacia el palacio de jade, pero como eran mas de 150 Bailarinas, Po no tendría de otra, buscaría un lugar para cada una en el palacio, cuando llegaron al palacio de jade, Po les explico a todos lo que había sucedido, y sobre sus nuevas huéspedes, Po les dijo que ellas ahora formaban parte de la UNSC y que el era totalmente responsable de ellas, Tigresa aunque un poco molesta, entendió y lo que Po había hecho le parecía Honorable, aunque ellas no merecían ayuda, eso le hacia saber a ella que el era un Buen Hombre, y que el cambiaria el Mundo, Po les dio sabanas y un poco de comida a las bailarinas, todas se quedarían en el salón de entrenamiento, ya que era el único lugar lo suficientemente grande para todas, Pero Po seguía pensando sobre lo que había dicho el elite, lo cual no lo dejaría dormir, asi que le aviso a Tigresa que iria a la INFINITY, tigresa solo le dijo si y Po le dio un beso de buenas noches, y tigresa se fue a dormir.

En la INFINITY

Cortana se encontraba en el Puente de control, revisando la reparación de los motores la cual estaba a 98 Porciento, y al parecer estarían reparados antes de Tiempo, y como estaba aburrida y tenia un poco de traviesa desde hace un rato, abrio el video donde Po y Tigresa tenían relaciones y comenzó a verlo mientras soltaba juguetonas risitas de vez en cuando, y no escucho que alguien estaba entrando al puente.

Po: (mirando a cortana riendo) hola cortana que haces

Cortana: (se sonroja virtualmente, y quita el video) Na…Na….nada…..no hago nada…que haces aquí Po no deberías estar durmiendo

Po: si debería….pero….venia a preguntarte si los motores están reparados por completo(interesado)

Cortana: pues en si ya están reparados, solo les falta un poco mas (explica)

Po: bien….y crees que nos puedan llevar hasta REACH

Cortana: (intrigada) pues si, si nos pueden llevar haya…..porque algún interés en eso

Po: Cortana, el dia de hoy tuvimos un enfrentamiento con el Covenant, y cuando acabamos con ellos…un elite nos amenazo diciendo que destruirían el Mundo entero…..por eso te pregunto…..si lo que el elite dijo es verdad….quiero saber si tenemos un plan B…..y mudar el mundo a otro…

Cortana: (sorprendida) pues si asi están las cosas, aumentare la velocidad de las reparaciones

Po: (serio) Bien…enviare una carta al emperador…solicitando una audiencia….y si acepta…le explicare las circunstancias…en las que nos encontramos…por ahora…..me ire a descansar…buenas noches cortana

Cortana: (le sonríe) Buenas noches Po (observa como Po se va) bueno (abre un juego de GALAGA) a jugar

Po bajo de la INFINITY y regreso al palacio de jade, y al entrar al salón de entrenamiento para ver si las bailarinas estaban bien, se sorprendió al verlas a todas dormidas plácidamente, Po sonrio y se fue a la casa donde vivian los demás, Po se fue a su habitación y se acosto al lado de su amada felina, y se quedo tranquilo…..por ahora….y una vez mas la tierra estaba en peligro.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11

Y ESTE FUE EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO HAS UN COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTE DE AQUÍ ABAJO Y SI CREES QUE LA HISTORIA ES BUENA, POR FAVOR SIGUELA, ES TOTALMENTE GRATIS, Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN ESTE REGRESO A CLASES Y BUENO CHAU CHAU.


	12. Chapter 12: Catherine Elizabeth Halsey

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU LOCA Y SEXY CABEZITA

NOTA 2: NINGUNO DE LOS 10 SPARTANS ME PERTENECEN, SON SOLO AMIGOS MIOS, CONOCIDOS, LECTORES, Y ETC.

NOTA 3: TODAS LAS ARMADURAS QUE SEAN MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC SERAN DE HALO 4, AL IGUAL QUE LOS VEHICULOS Y APARECERAN ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SE HAYAN NOMBRADO

NOTA 4: COMO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SPARTANS TIENEN NUMEROS Y ME DA UN POCO DE HUEVA TENER QUE ESCRIBIRLOS LOS LLAMARE POR SU NOMBRE

NOTA 5: QUIERO QUE ENTIENDA QUE LAS ARMADURAS QUE USEN LOS PERSONAJES, SON EL DOBLE DE TAMAÑO PARA QUE LAS PUEDAN USAR.

NOTA 6: PARA ENTENDER ESTE CAP, LES SUGIERO VER, HALO 3 ALIANZA HUMANA Y COVENANT.

NOTA 7: A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LOS ELITES HABLARAN ESPAÑOL

NOTA 8: PERDONENME PERO ME EQUIVOQUE AL DECIR QUE HABIAN POCAS NAVES EN LA INFINITY, Y SE ME OLVIDARON LAS SUB NAVES, PERDON PERO SE ME FUE XD

Capitulo 12: Catherine Elizabeth Halsey

En el espacio

La corbeta covenant estaba flotando a un costado de la luna, y el capitán de esa corbeta estaba muy molesto.

Capitán Zealot: A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE ESTA VIVO (Grita partiendo su mandibula en cuatro)

Elite menor: (arrodillado) no logramos nuestro cometido señor, no estaba solo, habían mas Spartans con el

Capitán Zealot: (molesto, gruñe y une sus mandíbulas en 2) llamen a la flota, si no podemos acabar con el, acabaremos con todo su planeta (se escucha una alarma)

Elite Aereo: (mira un panel con simbolos raros) Capitán, se detectan varios motores dezliespaciales llegando al cuadrante

Por fuera de la nave en el espacio

Varios portales dezliespaciales comenzaron a aparecer, y de ellos salieron no mas de 30 Cruceros de Batalla, y no mas de 10 Super Transportes Covenant, el capitán de la nave sonrio con malicia porque pensó que esa era su flota.

Capitán Zealot: Olvidalo, ya están aquí, prepárense para avan….. (La nave se sacude por un impacto fuerte) Que sucede

Elite Aereo: Nos están atacando (de repente una pantalla aparece en todo el puente)

Capitán Zealot: (se sorprende y se enfurece al ver quien era) Arbiter…..atencion activen salto dezliespacial de emergencia

Por fuera de la corbeta, un portal dezliespacial se abrio y esta entro en ella desapareciendo del cuadrante, mientras que de uno de los super transportes Covenant estaban siendo disparadas cuatro capsulas de descenso hacia la tierra, y parecía que todas estaban siendo dirigidas exactamente al palacio de jade.

En la tierra

En el palacio de jade ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana y todas las bailarinas, y maestros del palacio de jade estaban entrenando para ser soldados puros de la UNSC, los maestros al igual que las bailarinas, estaban viendo una interpretación de los Spartans, sobre como derribar a un Elite, sus puntos débiles, sus partes al descubierto, y la manera correcta de enfrentarlos, mientras que Po estaba enseñándole a Tigresa como se debía manejar un Warthog, ya que la ultima vez que lo intento no lo logro, pero esta vez lo había conseguido y lo había hecho muy bien, mientras que Marcus, fue a un Pueblo vecino hace mas de 2 horas a dar el aviso de la situación, pero se había tardado mas de lo usual, y la INFINITY ya no estaba camuflajeada, estaba a la vista de todos, y cada que un bandido la veía lo pensaba dos veces antes de entrar al Pueblo y robar algo.

Po y Tigresa estaban regresando de un tranquilo paseo por la vereda y ambos iban tomados de la mano, y cuando llegaron vieron como todas y cada una de las bailarinas estaba dando el extra en su entrenamiento, lo cual le hacia saber a Po que ellas tenían mucho potencial, y que tal vez de ellas podría un grupo de Spartans, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Tigresa llamándolo.

Po: (reacciona) Que sucede Amor (mira a tigresa)

Tigresa: eso (señala hacia el cielo)

Po: (dirige su mirada hacia el cielo, La INFINITY estaba a un costado del pueblo, lo cual le daba una buena vista del cielo, y de todo lo que sucedia, vio algo que parecía fuera de lo normal) Linda Rifle

Linda: (con su armadura puesta al igual que todos los Spartans, toma un rifle de Precisión, se lo lanza y sigue con su clase)

Po: (toma el rifle, usa su mira para mirar mejor y observa cuatro capsulas de descenso Covenant) Capsulas de Descenso…..(se acercan mas y se preocupa) Todos CUBRANSE, CAPSULAS DE DESCENSO (le grita a las bailarinas y enseguida se cubren, luego voltea a ver a Tigresa) Hay que Cubrirse Cariño (Abraza a Tigresa y activa su escudo Burbuja)

Segundos después las capsulas caen en el patio, y los SPARTANS salen con sus armas a Pelear, al igual que Po, se paran enfrente de las capsulas y esperan a que algo salga de ellas, de repente tres de las puertas salen disparadas, a los pies de los Spartans, las ex bailarinas seguían ocultas, ya que apenas y habían empezado con sus entrenamientos, de repente de una capsula sale un elite, pero este elite era un conocido de Po, pero los demás Spartans seguían apuntado, y antes de que dispararan.

Po: ALTO EL FUEGO (grita, y comienza a caminar hacia el elite) Inquisidor….eres…tu

Inquisidor: (sale de la capsula) A pasado mucho tiempo, viejo amigo

Po: (mira a sus Spartans) Bajen las armas, es un compañero (se detiene enfrente de el inquisidor) que te trae por aquí

Inquisidor: (serio) Tu

Los Spartans escuchan eso y le apuntan de nuevo

Po: (serio y por tomar su Magnum) explícate

Inquisidor: Vine aquí a este planeta, buscándote, para agradecerte….si no hubiera sido por ti, el didacta hubiera destruido a toda mi raza

Po: (se tranquiliza) oh, pues de nada

Inquisidor: para nosotros, un gracias no es suficiente (camina hacia su capsula y saca una gran espada de hierro, la toma y camina de regreso con Po) Esta Espada, representa el cargo de Lider Supremo de nosotros los Shangheilis (se arrodilla enfrente de Po) para agradecerte lo que hiciste, el dia de hoy, te entrego esta espada, y todas las responsabilidades que conlleva, es tu Deber, Guiarnos, Gobernarnos, y nosotros al igual que mi flota, ahora estamos a tus ordenes (extiende la Espada y agacha la cabeza) Mi Señor

De las otras dos capsulas, salen dos elites Zealots, de color azul y se arrodillan enfrente de Po, Po estaba sorprendido, hace poco lo habían nombrado Capitán de la INFINITY, y ahora el inquisidor lo estaba nombrando Lider Supremo de toda su raza, Lo cual significaba que todo Elite, Grunt, Hunter, y Jackal que lo viera con esa espada, se arrodillaría frente a el, Po tomo la espada en sus manos y la observo detalladamente, la espada tenia algunos grabados sagrados Forerunner, Dejo de verla y se la coloca en su espalda.

Po: (serio) les prometo que no los decepcionare

Inquisidor: (arrodillado) no se preocupe mi Señor, usted jamás nos decepcionara

Elite Zealot 1: Mi Señor, el dia de ayer capturamos a dos intrusas intentando infiltrarse en la base de datos (arrodillado)

Po: (mira la cuarta capsula cerrada) vienen con ustedes

Elite Zealot 2: (arrodillado) Si Mi Señor (se levanta al igual que el otro Zealot y caminan hacia la caspula, uno de los elites la abre y entra por las prisioneras, segundos después sale, con una Pantera con una bata de laboratorio de al menos 32 años y una Spartan de armadura Operator, color negro con visor dorado) Mi Señor estas son las intrusas de las que les hable

Po: (Se sorprende al ver a la anciana, sabia quien era y y eso lo hizo Feliz)

Pantera: (levanta la mirada hacia el Spartan y se sorprende al saber de quien se trataba)

Po: (camina hacia la Pantera, y cuando esta justo enfrente de ella se detiene, se quita el casco y sonríe) Catherine Elizabeth Halsey…suéltenla

Alverto: (Al escuchar ese nombre se asusta y decide irse discretamente)

Elite Zealot 1: (le quita las esposas eléctricas)

Halsey: (sonríe) es Bueno que aun me recuerdes

Po: (sonriendo) como no recordar a la Mujer que me hizo asi (se señala completo)

Halsey: (mira a cierto Spartan intentando salir de Ahí, y reconoció al Spartan al verlo) A donde crees que vas (comienza a caminar hacia el Spartan que se quedo atorado en un Agujero)

Alverto: (piensa: _estoy perdido_, intenta salir del agujero, pero cuando lo hace queda enfrente de la Doctora) ho….hola

Halsey: (Frunce el entre cejo) No nos hemos visto por mas de 8 Años y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme (molesta)

Po: (se acerca a ambos, escucha la conversación y se confunde) que sucede

Alverto: (nervioso) Am, señor ella es Halsey….es….mi madre

Po: (abre los ojos como plato al igual que los demás Spartans) es tu madre

Halsey: asi es….el es mi hijo…el pequeño alverto (lo abraza)

Alverto: (avergonzado) Mama…..me estas avergonzando

Po: un Momento…..si es tu hijo como es que tu tienes 32 años y el tiene 26 años

Halsey: oh pero que tontería, el tiene 16 años (deja a todos con los ojos abiertos) solo es alto por sus incrementos, además yo lo tuve a los 16 años

Elites Zealot 1, 2: jajajajajajajajajajaja (se rien con la mandibula partida en cuatro)

Elite Zealot 1: Un crio se volvió Spartan ajajajajajajajajajaja (sigue riendo)

Alverto: (fastidiado) Ja ja ja que gracioso

Po: (sonríe y se pone de nuevo su casco) y a ella (mira a la Spartan) libérenla también

Elite Zealot 1: (obedece y la libera)

Po: inquisidor donde esta el resto de la flota (intrigado)

Inquisidor: (usa un comunicador) Bajen el resto de la flota

Dicho eso, después de 8 minutos toda una flota estaba bajando a la tierra, Po pudo ver 30 cruceros de batalla, y 10 super transportes, lo cual lo dejo impresionado, todos se posaron sobre el valle de la paz, privando al pueblo de la luz del sol.

Po: (sorprendido) y se supone que ahora dirigió todo eso (señala a toda la flota)

Inquisidor: eso y a los elites, grunts, jackals, y Hunter que te vean con esa espada se postraran a tus pies (a su lado)

Po: (serio mira su nueva flota) inquisidor llama un phantom

Inquisidor: (pone su puño en donde debe estar su corazón) Si Mi Señor (usa el comunicador y llama un Phantom)

Po: (mira a tigresa) Tigresa…..sabes como llegar a la ciudad imperial

Tigresa: (confundida) Si….porque

Po: necesitamos ir…..tengo que hablar con el emperador sobre un tema muy serio (serio)

Tigresa: es por lo que paso en el campamento (intrigada)

Po: si…..tenemos que ir y decirle…si no lo convenzo de evacuar la nación…..toda china caera…..(mira al Phantom aterrizando) Bien…..vamos tigresa (le exitende la mano y ella la toma) el resto permanezca aquí y continúen con sus entrenamientos (del Phantom salen 4 Grunts, 2 Jackals, y 4 Hunter, los cuales al Ver a Po con la espada, se arrodillan frente a el)

Po se para bajo el circulo del Phantom del cual salió una luz y los subió hasta el interior de la nave, la cual enseguida se dirigió hacia donde Tigresa le indicaba.

En la ciudad imperial

En el palacio del emperador (un león), se encontraba el junto con su esposa la emperatriz de china (una leona), conviviendo con su hijo el mas pequeño y su Hijo mayor, todo era tranquilo hasta que uno de los soldados imperiales interrumpió en el salón del trono sin previo aviso, y se arrollo enfrente de la familia real.

Soldado Lobo: Mi Señor….en la entrada del palacio hay un sujeto, dice ser el guerrero dragón

Emperador: (sorprendido) y que quiere

Soldado Lobo: dice que necesita hablar urgentemente con usted señor (arrodillado)

Emperatriz: (cargando al pequeño ypreocupada)

Emperador: (lo piensa un segundo) traelo ante Mi

Soldado Lobo: si mi señor (sale corriendo)

Minutos después, el lobo regreso acompañado de Un ser diferente con armadura y con una tigre a su lado.

Soldado Lobo: aquí esta mi señor (arrodillado)

Emperador: retirate (serio)

El lobo asiente y desaparece de ahí, el hijo mayor del emperador se le quedo viendo a tigresa, y al parecer algo planeaba con ella.

Emperador: (se levanta de su trono) quien eres

Jefe Maestro: (observo como el hijo del emperador miraba a tigresa y toma la mano de tigresa, lo cual le dejo bien claro al hijo del emperador que ella ya tenia pareja)Mi nombre es Po, y ella es mi prometida Tigresa

Tigresa: (se sonroja)

Hijo del emperador: (Piensa: Mierda)

Po: y el dia de hoy e venido ante usted para advertirle

Emperado: advertirme sobre que (serio)

Po: nuestro planeta esta en peligro (serio)

Emperatriz: (se levanta de su trono con el pequeño en brazos) porque dices eso

Emperador: (molesto) acaso nos estas amenazando

Po: no yo no quería (serio)

Emperador: (Molesto) GUARDIAS…..GUARDIAS…..SAQUENLOS DE AQUI

Dicho eso un puñado de soldados aparecieron con lanzas amenazando a Po y a Tigresa, en eso Po chasquea los dedos y casi toda la flota de elites aparece detrás de ellos dos, apuntado con sus armas a los soldados, y asustando al emperador.

Po: (molesto) estamos intentando ayudarlos y ustedes intentan matarnos

Emperador: (asustado mira a los elites)

Po: (saca su espada que le dio el inquisidor) ELITES….inmovilicen a los soldados

Dicho eso varios elites se abalanzan contra los soldados y los inmovilizan en el suelo, Po molesto camina hasta el emperador seguido de tigresa y el resto de los elites, Cuando po esta lo suficientemente cerca del emperador se molesta.

Po: ahora escúcheme bien….su nación esta en peligro…y si quiere salvar a sus ciudadanos debe evacuarlos

Emperatriz: (sentada en su trono, asustada, y cargando al pequeño el cual estaba asustado) y exactamente a donde

Po: (se quita el casco) a otro mundo

Emperador: (asustado y confundido) irnos a otro mundo

Hijo del Emperador: exactamente como (confundido)

Po: acompáñenme (comienza a caminar a un barandal, donde el emperador por lo general veía a su gente reunida en la plaza)

Una vez afuera el emperador pudo ver a su gente reunida en la plaza, y cuando lo vieron salir todos le dirigieron la mirada.

Emperador: ya estamos aquí…ahora dime como nos llevaras a toda china a otro mundo

Po: (usa su comunicador) Descúbranlas

Emperador: descrubir que (Po señala al cielo y el emperador dirige la mira hacia la flota de Po la cual desactivo su sistema de camuflaje y se dejo ver por todo el país)

Po: esa es mi flota, y esas son naves (señala los cruceros y los super transportes) en ellas podremos evacuar toda la nación, y con suerte algunas partes del mundo

Emperador: cuando evacuaríamos (intrigado)

Po: Mañana en la tarde, pero debe saber señor, que si evacua y nos vamos a otro planeta, usted ya no gobernara, será un simple plebeyo, ya no será emperador de nada….esta dispuesto a aceptar eso por salvar a su gente

Emperador: (decidido a salvar a su gente) estoy dispuesto a renunciar al cargo, para salvar a mi gente

Po: (sonríe) Bien (se pone su casco) de la orden de evacuación a los ciudadanos…..yo me encargo de mis naves…..(camina hacia afuera seguido de Tigresa y los elites, y usa su comunicador) ATENCION A TODAS LAS NAVES, QUIERO QUE ROMPAN FORMACION Y QUE SE DISPERSEN POR TODO EL MUNDO, EVACUEN A TODO SER VIVO EN EL PLANETA, ALDEAS, PUEBLOS, CIUDADES A TODOS, QUE 2 SUPERTRASNPORTES SE QUEDEN Y EVACUEN AQUÍ EN CHINA, CUANDO HAYAN TERMINADO VAYAN A LA ORBITA DEL PLANETA, LOS VEREMOS AHÍ, DEPRISA

Dicho eso, las naves rompieron su formación y se dispersaron por todo el mundo, por todos los continentes, y mares, Europa, America, America latina, y el resto del mundo, mientras que Po evacuaría junto con la INFINITY y los super transportes que se habían quedado, pero lo que no sabían era que una amenaza mas antigua que el covenant se acercaba al planeta.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12


	13. Chapter 13: 2X1 (Dos Partes en uno XD)

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU LOCA Y SEXY CABEZITA

NOTA 2: NINGUNO DE LOS 10 SPARTANS ME PERTENECEN, SON SOLO AMIGOS MIOS, CONOCIDOS, LECTORES, Y ETC.

NOTA 3: TODAS LAS ARMADURAS QUE SEAN MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC SERAN DE HALO 4, AL IGUAL QUE LOS VEHICULOS Y APARECERAN ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SE HAYAN NOMBRADO

NOTA 4: COMO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SPARTANS TIENEN NUMEROS Y ME DA UN POCO DE HUEVA TENER QUE ESCRIBIRLOS LOS LLAMARE POR SU NOMBRE

NOTA 5: QUIERO QUE ENTIENDA QUE LAS ARMADURAS QUE USEN LOS PERSONAJES, SON EL DOBLE DE TAMAÑO PARA QUE LAS PUEDAN USAR

NOTA 6: QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LA VOZ DE PO EN ESTA HISTORIA ES IGUAL A LA VOZ DE JHON EN HALO 4, SOLO POR SI TENIAN DUDAS

NOTA 7: EN ESTE CAP MATARE A DOS PERSONAJES QUE TODOS ODIAMOS Y DETESTAMOS.

Capitulo 13: Llegada a Reach, la Batalla Final (Parte 1)

Según las ultimas ordenes del líder supremo Po-117 el mundo había sido evacuado, pero antes de que fueran evacuados se encargo de decirle a todos los terratenientes, y gente poderosa como reyes, gobernadores Etc, que ahora en el nuevo mundo ninguno de ellos Gobernaria, ya que no podían dirigir un mundo que no conocía, asi que el mundo decidió y nombraron a Po el rey del nuevo Mundo (REACH) lo cual al principio lo dejo sorprendido, como dirigiría un mundo entero no sabia, pero al se le ocurriría, Shifu el cual estaba en Gongmen se sorprendió al ver a la INFINITY junto con dos Super transportes llegando a la ciudad, los super transportes se colocaron en Pocision de escolta alrededor de la INFINITY esperando a que esta evacuara la ciudad, de los cielos salió oiram junto con su jinete, Tigresa, la cual subió a Shifu al Grifo y lo llevo a la nave la cual ahora era la nave Insignia de la Flota de Po, y en el camino le explico todo lo que sucedia, Marcus también había aparecido, y al parecer la razón por la cual se tardo era porque había ido por su familia, la cual lo reconoció al verlo con la armadura, por lo cual llevo a su familia a la evacuación.

En una Montaña

La gente de la ciudad de gongmen estaba subiendo a la nave despacio y sin prisa, algunas personas iban con sus seres queridos, Familia, Parejas, Hijo o Hija, en la entrada de la INFINITY se encontraban Mario y Mary los cuales habían sido asignados por Po para cuidar la entrada junto con algunas Leopardos de las nieves las cuales ya eran totales Marines de la UNSC (para los que no sepan que significa UNSC, significa United Nations Space Command) Po se encontraba en el puente de control junto con los demás Spartans, algunas Ex Bailarinas y Ahora Marines, y la recién llegada, Andrea-129 la cual estaba ayudando a la doctora Halsey en una investigación, pero no quería entrar en detalles, Po le encargo a cortana todos los compartimentos de la nave, La Armeria, el hangar, y demás sitios importantes en la nave, Po estaba usando su armadura y con la espada en su espalda, y viendo que todo estuviera bien, estaba confirmando que todas las naves de su flota estuvieran listas, casi todas se encontraban en orbita, pero todavía faltaban ellos y los super transportes, de repente entran al Puente Tigresa, Shifu y Oriam, el cual era acariciado Por Tigresa.

Jefe Maestro: (los observa) Bienvenidos a la INFINITY…..(camina hacia tigresa) no tuvieron problemas para llegar

Tigresa: (estaba usando la misma armadura SCDO que se estaba acostumbrando a usar, coloca un rifle de DMR en su espalda, se quita el casco y le sonríe) Ninguno Amor…..aunque creo que deberías ir a apoyar a Mario y a Mary en la entrada de la nave, ya que con tanta gente debe ser difícil protegerlos, y mas si son dos

Jefe Maestro: (sonríe dentro de su casco) De acuerdo….Cortana ire a ayudar a Mario y Mary, tu encárgate del resto, espera mi señal para partir (camina y sale del puente)

Cortana: (seria y tocando botones en los paneles) Entendido Jefe

Mientras en la entrada por donde pasaba la gente y donde se encontraban los dos Spartans (¬_¬ Que Largo)

Se encontraban los dos conversando sobre lo genial que será regresar a su planeta de origen, pero también conversaban sobre la posibilidad de que estuviera destruido, ya que la ultima vez que estuvieron en el planeta se había librado la primera Guerra Humana Covenant, por lo cual el planeta debía estar apocalíptico, dirigieron su mirada a la entrada y vieron al nuevo rey del mundo de Reach llegando, se colocaron en semblante de firmes y saludan.

Jefe Maestro: (Serio) Descansen (mira que casi terminaba la gente en abordar la nave) bueno creo que casi lo logramos

Mario: (nervioso) no del todo señor

Jefe Maestro: (confundido) a que te refieres Mario

Mary: (saca un panel Portatil) hay dos personas que se niegan a evacuar, Un Pavo Real llamado Lord Sheng, y un Langostino llamado Yijiro…..ambos se encuentran en esa torre (señala una torra alta en la ciudad)

Jefe Maestro: (molesto) pero que hacen ahí, la evacuación es obligatoria…sera mejor que vayamos o…(es interrumpido por cortana y no termina la oracion)

Cortana: (desde el puente y usando el comunicador) Po…Tenemos nuevos contactos

De repente de la nada sale un crucero de batalla, pero este emanaba una especie de gas color verde Pasto seco, la cual estaba cayendo y sin previo aviso cae destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad y la torre junto con el pavo real y el langostino adentro matándolos aplastantemente (TOMEN ESA HIJOS DE PUTA, EL PENDEJO DE YIJIRO Y EL PUTO DE SHENG HAN MUERTO) las personas que todavía estaban entrando vieron todo y se asustaron, pero no tanto como Po, el cual se encontraba en shock, sabia de quien era esa nave, sus soldados lo vieron y le hablaron.

Mario: de que se trata Jefe Covenant (nervioso)

Jefe Maestro: (asustado, habla por el comunicador y dice un nombre que todos conocían perfectamente) No…..son los Flood

Los spartans al oir ese nombre recuerdan cosas horrendas sobre ese nombre, sobre los flood, gran caridad, y Halo pero ese recuerdo era del Jefe Maestro ya que recordó cuando estaba escapando del Halo en la Forward Unto Down, no perdió tiempo y apresuro a las personas a Subir, las personas alarmadas aceleran el paso y entran rápidamente a la INFINITY, y a lo lejos se esucho un grupo de Rugidos Flood y al parecer se estaban acercando, la gente solo se asusto mas y rápidamente entran en la nave, una vez adentro los spartans entraron y se dirigieron al puente de control, excepto Po el cual se había quedado en la entrada asegurándose de que fueran todos, no ve a nadie y entra hasta que escucha los gritos de una mujer los cuales decían ``ESPERE, ESPERE POR FAVOR´´, Po volteo la mirada y observa a una leopardo de pelaje café y con una media luna en su cabeza mirando hacia abajo la luna (Mei Ling), corriendo y cargando a una pequeña niña tigre de al menos 5 años, rápidamente corre hacia ellas y las ayuda a entrar, pero justo cuando entraron los Flood se podían ver subiendo la montaña, Po cierra la escotilla de seguridad y se asusta, lleva a la leopardo y a la niña junto con el resto de las personas y le habla a Cortana por el comunicador.

Po: (corriendo por un pasillo) CORTANA, DESPEGA AHORA, AHORA!

Cortana: (en el puente con el resto de los spartans y la doctora Halsey) enseguida (dice y comienza con la secuencia de despegue)

Por afuera de la nave

Los flood se estaban acercando a la INFINITY, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran tocarla esta se elevo en el aire alejándose de la montana, Po entro al puente de control serio y alarmado.

Jefe Maestro: (Serio) Sacanos de aquí

En eso cortana presiona un botón en un panel y la INFINITY acelera su paso, se inclina hacia arriba y sube hacia el cielo, saliendo del planeta seguida de los dos Supertransportes covenant, las personas las cuales se encontraban en el centro de la nave se estremecieron y algunos cayeron al cielo, al estar pasando las atmosferas la nave se estremeció un poco, pero todo paro cuando estuvieron fuera del planeta, y todos los maestros, personas, spartans, y los amigos y alumnos de Po que estuvieran cerca de una ventana podían ver como era fuera de su mundo, tigresa estaba sorprendida jamás había visto algo igual en su vida, se acerco a una de las ventanas y pudo ver la luna y la Flota de Po la cual estaba lista para partir hacia REACH, la INFINITY tomo lugar en la formación junto con la flota y los dos super transportes, y parecía que todo iba bien, pero nada es perfecto, de repente 10 Cruceros de Batalla, 15 Corbetas, y 8 Supertransportes Covenant rebeldes salieron del Desliespacio, al momento de verlos se asustaron, y por si fuera Poco Gran Caridad y los Flood estaban detrás de ellos, ambos bandos enemigos estaban apuntándoles.

Jefe Maestro: (pantallas salen enfrente de el conectando a cada uno de los puentes de su flota) ATENCION INICIEN SALTO DESLIESPACIAL DE EMERGENCIA, FIJEN CURSO HACIA REACH NOS VEMOS AHÍ (Los elites que se veian en las pantallas asienten)

Elites: Si Mi Señor (dicen al unisonó y desaparecen las pantallas)

Segundos después cada una de las naves entro al Desliespacio y desaparecieron de ahí, excepto el covenant y los flood, los cuales al verse se atacan mutuamente, iniciando una nueva guerra entre ellos, y la tierra seria su campo de batalla designado.

Capitulo 13: Llegada a Reach, La Batalla Final (Parte 2)

En el Desliespacio

La INFINITY iba separada del resto de la flota, pero todos se verían en Reach ya que era el único lugar seguro para que iniciaran una nueva vida, y un nuevo comienzo para todo el mundo, algunos niños se encontraban jugando en el Puente de control, correteándose unos a otros, viendo el túnel desliespacial, y algunos torturando al pobre oiram, lo pateaban, le arrancaban plumas y de mas, pero el no les hacia nada, solo los dejo hacerlo puesto que era juego de niños, Po estaba dando un discurso a las personas que se encontraban en la INFINITY, hablo algo sobre el nuevo mundo y que de ahora en adelante tenían que tener mas cuidado, Solicito la presencia de algunos Hombres y Mujeres las cuales Formarian parte del ejercito de la UNSC, y todos se encontraban en una sala grande donde unas maquinas les estaban poniendo sus trajes de Marines y algunos de SCDO, y de repente Kelly aparece y al parecer tenia algo que decir.

Kelly: (En un Barandal) Señoras…..y demás soldados escuchen (todos los soldados a los que les estaban poniendo el traje y a los que ya lo traían la voltean a Ver) Nuestro destino es un planeta descubierto hace muchos años, mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran REACH, algunos de nosotros de la UNSC sabemos que nos espera, el resto…..debe aprender algo…..nosotros debemos instalar un nuevo ecosistema en donde podamos vivir Pero…para que podamos hacerlo Hemos de echar a algunos ocupantes del Covenant (camina de un lado al otro como un general y sus soldados) El Covenant….ellos creen que este es el hogar de uno de sus dioses

Mientras en la orbita de Reach

Se encontraba Un crucero de batalla vigilando, junto con algunas corbetas.

Kelly: (desde la INFINITY) en mi opinión…..si lo que quieren es ver a dios…..es nuestro deber….AYUDARLOS A QUE LO VEAN! (grita lo ultimo)

De repente, la INFINITY es la primera en salir del desliespacio, pero al salir no notan el crucero y lo único que pasa es que la INFINITY a toda marcha pasa por el crucero destruyendo sus escudos y partiéndola a la mitad.

En el puente de control

Cortana: (sobre un Mapa Orbital el cual mostraba el planeta y a los enemigos) INFINITY fuera del desliespacio capitán Po

Po: (con las manos recargadas sobre el Mapa Orbita) Equipo Spartan…..proceda

En el hangar

Alverto, Alejandro, Mario, Mary, Fred, Kurt, Linda, Max, David y Marcus se encontraban en lo que eran las Sub naves.

Alejandro: (serio y en la cabina de una subnave) descenso de sub naves a su orden capitán

Jefe Maestro: (en el puente) Ya

En eso, los frenos hidráulicos sueltan las naves las cuales salen de un hangar que esta en la parte baja de la INFINITY, y una vez fuera de esta las subnaves atacaron a unos cuantos seraph, destruynedolos y abriendo paso al Planeta, 8 corbetas miran las subnaves acercándose y disparan los cañones de plasma, pero todo disparo que mandaban era esquivado por las subnaves, la INFINITY activo su cañón de Mac y disparo hacia las corbetas, una vez destruidas las corbetas todos en las sub naves y en la INFINITY vieron el planeta, y se sorprendieron.

Alejandro: (impresionado por lo que veía) Señor esta viendo esto

Po: (sorprendido) por dios

El planeta REACH estaba totalmente devastado, destruido, en llamas, y por completo inhabitable, el resto de la flota apareció y junto a la INFINITY se dirigieron al planeta, y se estaban preparando para una batalla.

En el Planeta Reach

Había todo un ejercito de invasión en el planeta, Grunt, Brutes, Hunters, Elites, Jackals y demás covenant, todos reunidos en un campamento, todos estaban en lo suyo hasta que sin previo aviso 3 Longswords pasan volando por encima de ellos y sueltan bombas las cuales caen en un campamento enemigo matando a algunos y destruyendo algunos vehículos, Wraiths antiaéreos y los normales, Ghosts, Revenants, Scarabs, Spirits, Torretas Shade, Banshees, y Phantoms, todos en el campamento dirigen su mirada hacia una colina a las afueras de el campamento y vieron a Po parado en la cima de esa colina como si nada, lo vieron y al principio se asustaron pero luego tomaron sus armas, subieron a algunos vehículos y se dirigieron a el para atacar.

Auto: (emocionado) ya que esta sera la mejor escena de batalla de la canción me tome la libertad de encontrar una buena canción para el momento así que les vengo mostrando en la lectura la canción ``Blow Me Away´´ ahora sin mas preámbulo la batalla Final, Humana Covenant

(Ahora suena: Blow Me Away de Breaking Benjamin)

Po: (en la cima, levanta el puño en el aire, lo baja rápidamente y da la señal de ataque)

De repente de la parte de atrás de la colina sale todo un planeta disparado, miles de Warthogs, Moongose, Falcons, Pelicans, Scorpions, y vehículos covenant, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, un Warthog que paso al lado de Po pasa rápidamente y este sube al asiento del pasajero mientras este se mueve, llevándolo al campo de batalla, y al estar en una distancia prudente se disparan unos a otros, al igual que los Pelican, Falcons, y Banshees del bando de Po, y los banshees del bando enemigo, y como es tradicional en una batalla epica, ambos bandos corren hacia ellos y al estar cerca, Po se lanza en el aire para golpear a un Brute y el Brute a el, con los puños cerrados esperan ese golpe, pero Po por ser mas rápido y mas fuerte golpea primero, y el resto choca contra el covenant en una epica batalla (A partir de este momento la batalla la dejare a su ingeniosa imaginación).

_THEY FALL IN LINE_

_ONE AT A TIME _

_READY TO PLAY_

(_I CAN´T SEE THEM ANYWAY_) (Los Scorpions y los Wraiths disparan sus cañones hacia los covenant, los cuales responden igual dandole a algunos escudos que se colocaron para protegerse y seguir abriéndose paso hacia el campamento)

_NO TIME TO LOSE _

_WE´VE GOT TO MOVE _

_STEADY THE HAND_

_(I AM LOSING SITE AGAIN)_ (bajan algunos pelican y phantoms y dejan salir a varios soldados tanto UNSC como Elites, grunts, hunters, y jackals los cuales se unen a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo)

_FIRE YOUR GUNS,_

_IT´S TIME TO ROLL _

_BLOW ME AWAY_

_(I WILL STAY, UNLESS I MAY) _

_AFTER THE FALL_

_WE´LL SHAKE IT OFF_

_SHOW ME AWAY_ (Baja la flota, y disparan sus cañones de plasma y Mac hacia los enemigos)

_ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL SURVIVE_

_LEAD ME TO HEAVEN, WILL WE DIE _

_I AM THE SHADOW ON TE WALL _

_I´LL BE THE ONE TO SAVE US ALL_ (algunos Warthog son atacados por Wraiths y se volcan mientras que el resto concentra su disparo sobre ellos y los scarabs, destruyendo las patas, la parte trasera y dándoles al nucleo)

_THERE´S NOTHING LEFT _

_SO SAVE YOUR BREATH _

_LYING AWAKE _

_(CAUGHT INSIDE THIS TIDAL WAVE) _

_YOUR COVER´S BLOWN _

_NO WHERE TO GO_

_ONLY YOUR FATE _

_(ONLY I WIL WALK AWAY)_ (De repente del cielo caen mas Scarabs, pero estos eran de la Flota de Po, y los scarabs de ellos eran mas que los enemigos, comienzan a caminar y a disparar pisando y aplastando enemigos)

_FIRE YOUR GUNS,_

_IT´S TIME TO ROLL _

_BLOW ME AWAY_

_(I WILL STAY, UNLESS I MAY) _

_AFTER THE FALL_

_WE´LL SHAKE IT OFF_

_SHOW ME AWAY,_

_ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL SURVIVE_

_LEAD ME TO HEAVEN, WILL WE DIE _

_I AM THE SHADOW ON TE WALL _

_I´LL BE THE ONE TO SAVE US ALL_

_WANTED IT BACK_

_(DON´T FIGHT ME NOW)_ (Casi terminaban la batalla solo faltaban algunos cuantos mas)

_ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL SURVIVE_

_LEAD ME TO HEAVEN, WILL WE DIE _

_I AM THE SHADOW ON TE WALL _

_I´LL BE THE ONE TO SAVE US ALL_

_SAVE US ALL_

(El Ultimo Elite Cae muerto al suelo)

Po: (Serio voltea a ver a su ejercito) La victoria ES NUESTRA! (levanta el puño en el aire en señal de victoria)

Todos presentes en el campo de batalla gritan de jubilo, y los scarabs como si fueran caballos se levantan en dos patas y luego azotan contra el suelo, Finalmente la guerra había terminado, y ahora tenían un nuevo hogar, uno que se asegurarían que permaneciera en buen estado.

Habían pasado ya mas de 1:00 despues de la ultima batalla Humana Covenant, y todas las personas que tripulaban las naves de la flota, fueron bajadas a tierra por medio de Pelicans, Spirits, y Phantoms, algunas personas se preguntaban porque el planeta se encontraba tan descuidado (por así decirlo), el suelo rocoso y sin alguna señal verde (arboles o plantas) Po se encontraba sobre una colina, viendo a su alrededor junto con los demás spartans.

Jefe Maestro: (Serio) No hay nada….ni arboles, agua, nada

Mario: (serio) que sugiere Jefe

Jefe Maestro: Tu, yo, Max, y David iremos a la Base Sword (sorprende a los demás)

Alejandro: (serio) Sword?

David: (impresionado) No habrá sido destruida por la guerra

Fred: Por la guerra no

Kurt: verán la UNSC pensó que la información de la base podría ayudar a los covenant a ganar la guerra contra nosotros

Alverto: pero antes de eso

Mary: La UNSC envio al equipo Noble a destruir las instalaciones

David: asegurando así

Mario: que el Covenant no obtuviera acceso a esa información

Jefe Maestro: si se que la destruyeron…pero no podemos descartar la idea de algún sobreviviente que no saliera del planeta

Dicho esto, los spartans regresaron a un campamento que se había establecido hasta que supieran si la ciudad de nueva alejandria seguía intacta….pero eso era algo que debían averiguar ahora.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 13

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR COMENTEN YA SABEN QUE ME AYUDA MUCHO, Y BUENO CHAU CHAU.


	14. Chapter 14: El Legado De Miranda

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y HALO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UN FAN QUE SE LE OCURRIO UNA HISTORIA EN SU LOCA Y SEXY CABEZITA

NOTA 2: NINGUNO DE LOS 10 SPARTANS ME PERTENECEN, SON SOLO AMIGOS MIOS, CONOCIDOS, LECTORES, Y ETC.

NOTA 3: TODAS LAS ARMADURAS QUE SEAN MENCIONADAS EN EL FIC SERAN DE HALO 4, AL IGUAL QUE LOS VEHICULOS Y APARECERAN ALGUNOS VEHICULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO SE HAYAN NOMBRADO

NOTA 4: COMO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SPARTANS TIENEN NUMEROS Y ME DA UN POCO DE HUEVA TENER QUE ESCRIBIRLOS LOS LLAMARE POR SU NOMBRE

NOTA 5: QUIERO QUE ENTIENDA QUE LAS ARMADURAS QUE USEN LOS PERSONAJES, SON EL DOBLE DE TAMAÑO PARA QUE LAS PUEDAN USAR

NOTA 6: QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LA VOZ DE PO EN ESTA HISTORIA ES IGUAL A LA VOZ DE JHON EN HALO 4, SOLO POR SI TENIAN DUDAS

Capitulo 14: El Legado De Miranda

Habían pasado más de 3 horas desde la última batalla de la humanidad contra el Covenant, y se estaba estableciendo un campamento para todos en el Nuevo mundo, algunos de los cruceros se encontraba patrullando la órbita del planeta, solo para asegurar que ningún ``Curioso´´ se acercara al planeta, Po, Mario, David y Max, estaban volando sobre un océano en un Pelican, a pocos kilómetros de la Base Sword, Mario David y Max estaban en el puesto de pasajeros, mientras que Po piloteaba, era de noche por lo cual les seria un poco difícil entrar en la base ya que estaría muy oscuro para ver algo, poco a poco se acercaban mas y mas, y mientras lo hacía Po les estaba dando algunas instrucciones, y para apoyarlos llevaban un poco de equipo, una mochila llena de bengalas, municiones y otras cosas, y otra mochila con un pequeño tanque de gas propano, y un ariete, las bengalas les servirían de Mucho ya que era de noche y eran necesarias para la misión ya que se adentrarían a la base

Jefe Maestro: (mientras pilotea usa el comunicador) Max Graba

Max: (enfrente de Mario y David, saca una Cámara, no muy grande, pero se conectaba al casco de Max, la enciende y comienza a grabar) Listo Jefe

Jefe Maestro: (serio) Vamos chicos comprobemos todo…conéctense (activa una pequeña cámara que había en su casco)

Todos hacen lo mismo que Po

Jefe Maestro: (serio) a partir de ahora vamos a grabarlo todo….no se desconecten hasta que hayamos terminado ok

Mario: (curioso) terminado que Jefe

Jefe Maestro: (serio) hasta que yo lo diga ok

Mario: (apenado) de acuerdo

Jefe Maestro: (serio, da la vuelta del Pelican) Max vamos a chequear

Max: (serio) haber entran mini cámaras (enciende la cámara y voltea a ver a Mario) Mario dentro (en su casco se muestra un cuadro, y en ese cuadro se podía ver lo que Mario veía en su cámara y era a Max y la cámara en su casco)

Mario: (lo mira) sácame guapo eh (bromeando)

Max: (sonriendo dentro de su casco) si…en eso estamos (desactiva la mini cámara de Mario y voltea a ver a David) David dentro (pasa lo mismo que con Mario)

David: (se hace para enfrente y atrás frente a la cámara) a donde te tengo Max (sonriendo dentro de su casco)

Max: (sonriendo) aquí me tienes David…aquí me tienes (desactiva la mini cámara de David) Jefe Dentro (pasa lo mismo que con Mario y David, pero la del Jefe fallaba un poco) parece que falla la señal con su casco Jefe

Jefe Maestro: (mueve un poco su cámara) listo

Max: (observa que la imagen se aclara y se veía todo bien) listo Jefe mucho mejor

Mario: (curioso) cuanto tiempo falta para llegar jefe

Jefe Maestro: (serio) 5 minutos para la llegada

Max: (sonriendo) poco a poco

Jefe Maestro: (serio) venga chicos comprobemos armas

Todos tomas sus armas y las chequean, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden

Jefe Maestro: (serio) el protocolo es el de siempre…inspección y reconocimiento…la misión….adentrarnos en la base y asegurarnos de que este vacío….y evacuar a todo civil que encontremos

Mario seguía asegurándose de que su escopeta estuviera bien

David: apenas empiezas a comprobarla (burlándose)

Mario: (carga un cartucho) ya

Max: ja que risa (burlándose y riendo al igual que David)

Jefe Maestro: (se ríe un poco) venga chicos vámonos preparándonos

Max: de acuerdo Jefe puede apagar la luz…tengo que comprobar la antorcha (la luz de la cámara)

Po acepto la petición de Max y apago la luz de puerto de carga, y Max enciende la luz dándole en la cara de Mario haciéndolo desviar la mirada ``Perdon´´ fue lo que dijo y desvio la luz

Max: Alguna luz de apoyo (serio)

Jefe Maestro: (sonriendo) linterna de asalto 3….de acuerdo chicos estamos llegando…..parece que todo está despejado para el aterrizaje…tomen todo el equipo chicos, ariete, bengalas, de todo

Mario: (toma la mochila, con las bengalas y municiones) perdone Jefe…el ariete quien lo lleva

David: (sonriendo dentro de su casco) yo mismo David (toma la mochila con el tanque de gas propano)

Mario: ñeeeee (hace un ruido gracioso) la bestia se lleva la bestia eh

Max: jajajajajaja (ríe)

De repente el Pelican baja y aterriza en un de los jardines de la Base, la cual estaba destruida por fuera, con algunos disparos en el suelo, paredes y demás, eh incluso había un poco de sangre de Elite, y personas en las paredes, los spartans salieron del Pelican y apuntan para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie los sorprendiera

Max: (apuntando con una DMR) despejado

De repente, una de las cámaras de seguridad se mueve y mira en dirección al Pelican y los Spartans

En alguna parte de la base

Había un centro de vigilancia, varios paneles mostrando el exterior, algunas cajas, grúas de carga, y los Spartans, pero en ese centro de vigilancia había una personas, viendo todo, absolutamente todo

De regreso al patio de la base

Jefe Maestro: (serio) bien chicos…..segun el mapa que nos dio Cortana tenemos que entrar por el lado norte de la base….una vez dentro nos separamos….si encuentran algún sobreviviente usen su radio

Todos: (serios) de acuerdo Jefe

Jefe Maestro: (sonriendo) recuerden rápido y fácil….rápido y fácil

Dicho eso los cuatro Spartans se dirigen a la entrada norte de la base y entraron en ella

En la INFINITY

Tigresa estaba en el puente, ya usando sus ropas de siempre, y se estaba paseando por la nave, explorando, descubriendo, con la ayuda de Cortana, la cual le había dejado los controles de mando a Halsey, ya que Tigresa le había pedido guía para conocer la nave, mientras que Oiram estaba jugando con algunos niños, Tigresa se encontraba en la sala del sueño criogenico, y Cortana la estaba contado algunas de las muchas historias, y aventuras que vivio junto a Po

Tigresa: (sorprendida) entonces así fue como salvo al mundo del didacta

Cortana: (en un panel) así es….Po a sido un líder nato desde hace mucho, desde que era casi un crio (Muchacho en argentino)

Tigresa: (pensando) me pregunto como se veía cuando era mas joven

Cortana: (sonríe) aquí tengo una imagen de el (saca un panel y saca una imagen de Po cuando era un muchacho)

Tigresa: (mirando la imagen) guau…..es tan….tan…encantador

En la imagen se podía ver a Po a sus 14 años, su postura firme, su mirada seria, junto al resto de su equipo

Cortana: (sonriendo) desde que era muy joven fue muy atractivo, todas las felinas de la academia querían un pedazo de el…pero Po solo le ponía atención a Miranda

Tigresa: (pensativa) Miranda fue muy especial para Po cierto

Cortana: si (nostálgica) Miranda fue la primera en ver a Po como un amigo, más que un soldado, incluso lo veía como candidato para su pareja…pero por la época de guerra eso era imposible, ya que no tendrían mucho tiempo para ellos, ya que Po era el Spartan mas necesitado en todas las misiones, así que prefirió esperar a que la guerra terminara, pero justo cuando se le iba a declarar a Po, una corbeta nos ataco y pues henos aquí, el resto de la historia la conocemos las dos, aunque creo que en un tiempo Po y Miranda fueron novios a los 19 años, pero una noche se les estaba buscando pero no se les encontró, hasta que aparecieron

Tigresa: (interesada) donde estaban

Cortana: en la habitación de Miranda

Tigresa: ya me imagino que habrá pasado con ellos, aunque (triste por Po) debió ser muy duro para Po haber perdido a Miranda

Cortana: (triste) lo fue….pero cuando te conoció me dijo algo sobre ti, sobre que Miranda hubiera querido que el siguiera adelante

Tigresa: (reacciona) espera osea que Po y Miranda tuvieron relaciones

Cortana: que vengo diciendo Tigresa (sonríe)

Tigresa: bueno…..el se entrego a ella…..pero yo me entrege a el (recuerda aquella noche que ella y Po tuvieron relaciones)

Cortana: (se avergüenza) debes saber algo

Tigresa: (confundida) que cosa

Medio segundo después

Tigresa: (sorprendida) que hiciste que

Cortana: (sonrojada) perdón, pero ustedes estaban teniendo relaciones enfrente del casco, y vi la oportunidad y los grabe

Tigresa: (molesta) mira eso luego lo veremos…..ahora yo debo decirte algo a ti

Cortana: (confundida) que cosa

Otro medio segundo después

Cortana: (sorprendida y sonriendo) estas embarazada

Tigresa: (sonriendo) si dentro de un tiempo dare a luz a un pequeño cachorro de una mezcla de Tigre y Panda (no se como se debería llamar, tal ves Tida, o Pangre, como ustedes vean)

Cortana: (sonriendo) te aseguro a que Po se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere (recuerda algo) oye

Tigresa: (mira a la IA) que cosa

Cortana: (busca entre sus archivos y encuentra lo que busca) no puede ser

Tigresa: que cosa (confundida, Cortana le muestra el archivo que buscaba, el cual era una carta de Miranda, para Po, le un poco y se sorprende) no lo creo (sonríe) espera Po no lo sabe cierto

Cortana: No (sonríe) pero cuando regrese se lo dire

De regreso a la Base Sword

Los Spartans se habían dividido, Po se encargaría de la zona de seguridad, habitaciones blindadas, centro de vigilancia, y las salas de investigación, David se encargaría de las zonas de armas, y Mario y Max de la zona del atico, y las zonas cerradas de la Base

Con Po

Estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, algunos cables salian del techo y estaban haciendo corto circuito, y sacando chispas de electricidad, con las luces de su casco encendidas, y la del Rifle, buscaba cualquier forma de vida, reviso el centro de la base, las zonas seguras, y por ultimo se estaba encaminando al centro de vigilancia

Po: (apuntando y entrando al centro de vigilancia) hay alguien ahí (revisando que todo estuviera vacio) chicos aquí no hay nada…ustedes han encontrado algo

Con David

En el centro de investigación

David: (revisando una especie de laboratorio) despejado jefe

Con Po

Po: (serio) Max, Mario tienen algo ahí

Con Max y Mario

Estaban en el atico, donde guardaban cajas, monitores, sillas, armas, cosas viejas

Mario: (apuntando con su DMR) nada jefe

Max: (sentado en una silla) nada de nada jefe

Con Po

Po: (serio) bien parece que aquí no hay nada ni nadie…bien chicos sector confirmado regresemos al…. (Escucha un ruido detrás de el y rápidamente se da la vuelta y apunta)

Con Mario y Max

Mario: (confundido) Jefe…..Jefe…Max Pincha…..pincha Max

Max: (activa la mini cámara del Jefe Maestro, y lo ve apuntando) les enviare las imágenes en vivo amigo (presiona un botón, y en todos los cascos se ve lo que Po veía)

De regreso con Po

Po: (serio viendo como una Puerta se estaba abriendo) ALTO AHÍ (la puerta se detiene) identifíquese

De repente la puerta termina de abrirse y de ella sale una pequeña leoncita con pelaje extravagante, la parte de su pelaje que debería ser amarilla era blanca, con orejitas circulares, con anillos alrededor de sus ojos, tenia ojos de color verde jade, estaba usando lo que parecía una ropa vieja, no mucho pero estaba sucia, usaba una sandalias un poco desgastadas, por su aspecto parecía de 4 años, y estaba cargando una escopeta de combate

Po: (sorprendido, usa su intercomunicador) Chicos hay una sobreviviente, una niña

Mario: (a través del radio) si lo vemos Jefe

Po: (serio) de acuerdo, salgamos de aquí, yo la llevo, los veremos en el pelican

Todos: entendido jefe (dijeron al unisonó y sus la cámara del Jefe Maestro desapareció de sus cascos)

Po: (deja su rifle en su espalda) tranquila pequeña, tranquila…..(lentamente se acerca a la pequeña niña, la cual asustada se aleja) tranquila pequeña….tranquila no te hare daño…..descuida no te pasara nada…..estoy aquí para ayudarte (se acerca a la pequeña y la mira) me entiendes…sabes lo que estoy diciendo (la pequeña le asiente) bien…tranquila dame el arma (la niña se aleja un poco de el)…..tranquila solo dame el arma (la niña obedece y le da el arma) bien así (la pone junto a la otra) estas sola

Leoncita: (asustada) si

Po: (pensativo) dime como te llamas

Leoncita: (asustada) Hannah

Po: Hannah que lindo nombre (Pensado: _siempre quise tener una hija llamada Hannah_) dime, que paso con tu madre y con tu padre

Hannah: (asustada por el enorme robot) mi mami no se donde esta, y mi papi, según lo que se esta a bordo de la INFINITY

Po: (pensativo) como se llama tu mami

Hannah: (asustada) Miranda…..Miranda Keyes

Po: (sorprendido, y pensativo) y tu papi como se llama

Hannah: (asustada) Po…..segun lo que me dijeron, el nombre de mi papi es Po, es un panda, y según tengo entendido se le conoce como Jefe Maestro, y hace mas de cuatro años que no se de el, pero según lo que me dijo mi mami, lo reconoceré ya que sus ojos son como los mios, verde jade

Po: (con los ojos re abiertos) entonces tu padre es Spartan-117 (la Hannah le asiente, y Po comienza a llorar) me creerías si te digo que conozco a tu padre

Hannah: (emocionada) en serio….donde esta…..donde esta señor

Po: (llorando de felicidad, se quita el casco dejando sorprendida a la pequeña Hannah) Soy yo….yo soy tu padre pequeña

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, por igual, Po nunca supo que tenia una hija, Miranda jamás se lo conto, y Hannah estaba igual, jamás había conocido a su padre, hasta ese momento, pero supo que era el cuando vio los ojos del Spartan, ya que según lo que le había dicho su madre, los ojos de su padre eran como dos grandes piedras de jade, la pequeña empezó a llorar, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran lagrimas de felicidad, ya que por fin después de 4 años, había conocido a su padre

Hannah: (llorando de felicidad) papa….papa….papa

Po: (asiente) ven aquí mi pequeña niña (abre los brazos)

Hannah: Papi (se lanza él y se abrazan)

Po: mi niña (llorando y sollozando de felicidad) mi linda y hermosa niña

Hannah: (llorando de felicidad) Papi….papi (se separa de el y pone su carita asustada) papi tengo miedo…ya no quiero seguir aquí

Po: shuuuuu tranquila mi niña, te voy a sacar de aquí ven (la toma en sus brazos y la carga) vamos a salir de aquí de acuerdo, si sientes demasiado miedo cierra tus ojitos, Si

Hannah: (asiente) mjm

Po: (toma su casco, se lo pone, y enciende las luces) listo ahora vámonos de aquí (Hannah le sonríe y ambos salen caminando de ahí)

20 Minutos después

En el patio de la Base Sword

Los Spartans esperaban impacientemente a su líder, el cual no regresaba desde hace mucho tiempo

Mario: (preocupado) ya deberían estar aquí

David: (lo mira) tranquilo Mario, es el Jefe Maestro, te aseguro que esta bien

Y de repente apareció Po junto con la leoncita en brazos, la cual estaba dormidita desde hace un rato

Jefe Maestro: (mira a Max) Max podrías llevarnos al campamento

Max: (confundido) claro Jefe (se va hacia la cabina)

Jefe Maestro: vamos chicos hay que subir (sube junto con Hannah en brazos, se sienta y la acurruca en sus brazos para que estuviera mas comoda) Bien Max vámonos

Max: (en la cabina) de acuerdo Jefe (enciende los motores, acelera y pone el Pelican en el aire, y comienza a pilotar hacia la INFINITY)

En la INFINITY

Todo estaba tranquilo, algunas personas estaban dormidas, junto a su familias y seres queridos, Grulla dormía en el puente junto a Mei Ling y a la tigrecita con la que ella había subido a la nave, abrazados y dándole calor a la pequeña (SIN VIBORAXGRULLA EN ESTE FIC, EN TODO CASO HABRA, MEI LINGXGRULLA), Alverto se encontraba dormido y abrazado a su madre, la cual le rascaba detrás de la nuca, haciéndolo mover su pierna (como un perro cuando le rascas en la barriga), Marcus dormía junto a su Familia en la zona de carga, su esposa (Mari Carmen) y sus hijas (Rosalinda, y Jennifer), Linda dormía en una habitación junto a Kelly, Mary, Song, y Andrea, Kurt se encontraba junto a Fred, y Alejandro, en el puente, dormido en el suelo, Oiram descansaba plácidamente en el piso del puente, con un leoncito, una leopardo, una lince, y una chita encima, cuando se iba a dormir, los cuatro niños se acurrucaron junto a el y se durmieron, y el se hizo bolita, tapándolos y dándoles calor, Tigresa dormía plácidamente en el camarote del capitán, el cual era muy grande, y eros perdido quien sabe donde al igual que Luis, Cortana se encontraba revisando el sistema de la INFINIY, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, y de repente llega una llamada, bajo el volumen y respondió

Cortana: al habla la INFINITY (Seria)

Po: (habla en voz baja) Cortana soy yo, estamos llegando, necesito que nos permitas el acceso al hangar

Cortana: (abre las compuertas de hangar) listo

Po: gracias ah y Cortana (sonríe) tengo una pequeña sorpresa entre mis brazos

Lo ultimo dejo un poco confundida a Cortana, a que se refería con eso, el Pelican aterrizo en la INFINITY, y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos lugares, Max se fue con Kelly, Mario a un camarote, y David a otro camarote, Po camino por los pasillos de la INFINITY con Hannah en sus brazos, dormidita y con una enorme sonrisa, Po llego al camarote del capitán y vio a Tigresa dormida en la cama, Po dejo a Hannah en una silla un momento para quitarse la armadura, una ves que se la quito, tomo a Hannah en sus brazos de nuevo, camino a la cama, abrió las sabanas, y se acostó junto con Tigresa y con Hannah en brazos, los tapo a los dos, y se durmió con su hija en brazos

A las 4 de la mañana

Po estaba profundamente dormido, pero su sueño se interrumpe al oir una suave vocecita de niña llamándolo

Hannah: Papa (lo mueve un poco) Papi….papi (lo mueve un poco mas fuerte logrando su cometido)

Po: mmm (mira a Hannah, bosteza y soñoliento) que sucede princesa

Hannah: tengo hambre (ruge su estomago) podríamos comer algo

Po: (mira un reloj digital en un mueble) bueno…no veo porque no mi niña (mira que Hannah sonríe y el a ella) ven vamos

Hannah se hace a un lado, dándole espacio para que su Papa se pudiera levantar, se levanto, cargo a Hannah, salieron de ahí, y se fueron al comedor de la nave, buscando algo de comer para la pequeña Hannah, y para la suerte de la pequeña leona mitad panda, encontraron algunas galletas de chocolate con crema, le sirvió un poco de leche, y se fueron a sentar en una mesa y gracias al cielo que las luces de la INFINITY estaban encendidas (Hannah le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero como no va a tenerle miedo, si en esa base todo estaba oscuro, sin ninguna luz)

Po: (sonriendo mientras veía a Hannah comerse las galletas) eres igual de hermosa como tu madre

Hannah: (sonrojada) por cierto papi….donde esta mami

Po: (Pensando: _demonios, y ahora que le digo, no puedo decirle que su madre murió a manos del covenant, piensa Po, piensa_) bueno mi niña, tu mami pues, bueno como decirlo…digamos que ella…..pues paso a mejor vida

Hannah: (baja su cabecita y sus orejitas) esta muerta verdad

Po: (nervioso) bueno…..se que es doloroso mi niña pero si

Hannah: (suspira con un poco de tristeza) dime algo, fue feliz

Po: claro que lo fue, porque te tenia a ti, me tenia a mi, y por eso te puedo asegurar que ella murió feliz, de saber que había tenido una hermosa hija (intentando animar a su hija)

Hannah: (triste) quisiera tener algo para recordarla

Po: (escucha eso y recuerda) de hecho si tienes algo para recordara (Hannah lo voltea a ver, Po busca entre sus ropajes hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba, un Cristal rosa con la inicial de Miranda la ``M´´) ten (se lo pone a Hannah) este cristal perteneció a tu madre…..me lo dio el mismo día que al parecer te concedimos…..lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…la forma en la que me rasguñaba….en la que me besaba…y la forma en la que me mordía para evitar gritar

Hannah: (ladea la cabeza como cachorrito confundido) de que hablas papi

Po: (nervioso) de nada mi niña

Hannah: bueno regresando a lo del cristal….gracias papi (sonríe y abraza a Po) lo voy a atesorar por siempre

Po: (sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo) de nada mi niña

Hannah: (con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Po) te quiero papi

Po: yo también te quiero Hija (se separa un poco) ven es momento de irse a la cama (se levanta y carga a Hannah)

De regreso en el camarote

Po estaba recostándose en la cama junto a Hannah y Tigresa, la acobijo, la arropo con cuidado, y le sonrió

Po: (sonriendo, le da un beso en la frente a Hannah) buenas noches Hannah

Hannah: Papi…. (Llama la atención de Po) podrías cantarme para que me duerma

Po: (sonriendo) de acuerdo (se aclara la garganta) _dulce niña de tierna sonrisa… deja de llorar que aquí estoy… seca las lagrimas, déjame ver… esos ojitos de una vez… tierno verde, cual esmeralda… tierno verde, color esperanza… deja de llorar, de una vez… y esos ojitos déjame ver… (en ese momento Hannah bosteza y comienza a cerrar los ojos)linda rareza… luz de mi vida… mi tierna osita, mi fuerte leona…en esta canción te digo yo… que mi corazón solamente tuyo es (Hannah se quedo profundamente dormida) buenas noches mi niña (recostó su cabeza en la almohada, cerro los ojos y se quedo Profundamente dormido)_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 14_


End file.
